The Joining
by Stoneheart1
Summary: Blessed with a love far surpassing the ordinary, Harry and Hermione dare the most EXTRA-ordinary wedding ceremony in the wizarding world. But is their love pure enough to defeat the greatest adversary of all in the depths of -- the Soul Chamber?
1. The Path

**Disclaimer:**I own only the magical wedding ceremony and all things pertaining thereto. Everyone and everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
  
**Author's Note:** Welcome to the WIZARD WEDDING OF THE MILLENNIUM!  
  
I admit to having read only a few stories presenting the marriage of Harry and Hermione, but those I have seen feature ceremonies virtually identical to Muggle wedding ceremonies. But I wondered: Would a witch and wizard marry in the same fashion as two Muggles? Then, too -- do not we Muggles have many different ways to marry, from a simple exchanging of vows to grand, orthodox ceremonies that have endured for centuries? And I wondered anew: What might the most orthodox and revered ceremony of marriage in the wizarding world be like?  
  
I hereby present to you, the readers, such a ceremony. In so doing, I sincerely hope that I have not inadvertently duplicated the work of another fan writer in this regard. As I have read only a small fraction of the 80,000 + stories on this site, there is always the chance that I am treading a path already blazed by another. But I fervently hope that what you are about to read is like nothing you have seen before. If anything in this chapter, or in the 24 that follow, mirrors the work of another, I hereby apologize in advance.  
  
I should mention in passing that this story was written more than a year ago, long before any details about Order of the Phoenix were known. I could have added a few details and characters from the new book; I was sorely tempted to sneak in Luna Lovegood, whom I suspect will soon supplant Lavender Brown as Ron's soul mate in the H/Hr shipper's official canon. But that would have required a major re-working of Ron's psyche, which would, in turn, have unraveled much of the tapestry I have woven here. So, for our purposes, the events in OotP did not occur, and Luna Lovegood is still a neighbor whose presence has not yet been revealed.  
  
I think that about covers it. And now, without further ado: The Joining.  
  
  


***

  
  
The Muggles saw it only as a bleak hill, topped by gnarled scrub, surrounded by swamps and bogs and DANGER KEEP OUT signs.  
  
The wizarding world saw it as something completely different.  
  
Four individuals approached from opposite sides: pairs consisting of two male and two female.  
  
They walked through a broad, flat expanse of meadow, treading a cobbled path of unguessed age which was worn smooth from the gentle pad of countless thousands of feet.  
  
Each pair was marked by the fact that one was garbed in simple black robes, while the other was clad in robes of purest white, surmounted by a hood of like material which hid the face of the wearer. Also notable, though not significant, was the fact that both of the black-robed Attendants bore a head of flaming red hair.  
  
With slow, unhurried tread the marchers approached a low, smooth dome of brilliant white, gleaming like a flattened moon against the lush, waving grass.   
  
A short distance from the dome, the path declined. Shallow steps appeared, terminating at an archway in which was set a door of pure silver. Devoid of handle or hinge, its pale surface was chased with fine gold in the pattern of runes and symbols that were old when the world was young. These markings orbited a hemispherical depression just above the center, and into this niche was set a single white candle.  
  
Both sets of walkers stopped and stared.  
  
The two males turned to face each other, the one peering out from under his white hood with clear emerald eyes.  
  
The red-head spoke:  
  
"This is it, mate. Last chance."  
  
The other made no reply. He drew his wand from his snowy robes and touched the tip to the candle wick. Without benefit of incantation, a flame appeared. As the two watched, the silver door shimmered like mist on a moor; it became translucent; it was gone.  
  
Only the candle remained, hovering magically in mid-air.  
  
On the other side of the dome, a girl with long, flowing red hair was observing a similar phenomenon with another white-robed figure. She turned to this one with apprehension on her freckle-dusted face.  
  
The face just visible under the white hood was impassive, but the deep brown eyes were resolute. The two exchanged a brief hug before the red-haired girl stepped back and folded her hands, her knuckles showing white. The other strode forward, passing through the arched doorway. The candle moved with her, floating ahead to light her path. No sooner had she stepped across the threshold than the doorway shimmered as with waves of Summer heat. The silver door reappeared, a fresh candle in its concave niche.  
  
The red-haired girl stared at the barrier for a moment, then mounted the low steps to the level surface above.  
  
The red-haired young man was waiting for her. She ran to him, fell into his arms. They hugged briefly, then parted, the girl's eyes moist.  
  
"I didn't think it would be so hard, Ron. I thought I could let go, but..."  
  
The young man nodded.  
  
"I know," he said softly. "I'd give anything to be in his place right now.  
  
"You okay, Gin?"  
  
Ginny Weasley wiped her eyes.  
  
"No. But I will be. If not today...then someday..."  
  
"There's always a chance," Ron said with a forlorn hope. "They may not...you know..."  
  
"They will," Ginny said with painful certainty. "They were meant to be. I wish it wasn't so. I wish it with all my heart -- for both of us. But -- "  
  
She sobbed softly, and her brother hugged her gently.  
  
"Only for you, mate," he whispered, his eyes on the luminous dome, which blurred slightly from the beginnings of tears. "Only for you.  
  
"Be good to her."  



	2. The Decision

**Author's Note:** Well, I see that Occamy, sbys, galtxtr, Luni and Melbell R,S.V.P.'d. I can only hope that the guest list fills out a bit before the actual event. You needn't worry about bringing presents; only your PRESENCE is required.  
  
Now that we've seen the beginning of the ceremony itself, we will turn back the clock to see how it all came about. I think it's safe to say that the following scene will NOT appear anywhere in Book 7. All the more reason for it to appear HERE.  
  
  


***

  
  
"Professor, what can you tell us about the Soul Chamber?"  
  
If the question surprised Dumbledore, his expression did not show it. He merely surveyed Harry and Hermione over the rims of his half-moon spectacles, his face inscrutable. The two seventh-years sat motionless before the headmaster's desk, their Head Boy/Head Girl badges gleaming in the candlelight.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Dumbledore said, though he knew full well the reason.  
  
"Well," Harry continued, "you already know that Hermione and I are getting married shortly after graduation. I'm sure you've received your invitation by now."  
  
"Indeed," Dumbledore smiled. "I have already sent the Weasleys my R.S.V.P."  
  
"Well, um, we decided we wanted something...special. So we went to the library and looked up wizard wedding ceremonies, trying to find something that would..."  
  
Harry's voice trailed off, uncertain how to describe in words the feelings he was trying to convey. Hermione quickly stepped into the breach.  
  
"I found a very old book that made reference to something called the Joining," she said. "It was described as the most orthodox ceremony in the wizarding world. But the book gave no details. Since it was described as being very ancient, I thought Professor Binns would be able to help us. But though he knew of it, he said he was unable to tell us what we wanted to know. Instead he told us to ask you."  
  
An expectant silence fell. Then Dumbledore nodded once, leaning back in his chair; he placed his hands before him, making a bridge of his long, tapering fingers. When at last he spoke, it was with the low, hypnotic resonance of an ancient tribal Storyteller.  
  
"The Soul Chamber is revered as are few other things in the magical world. It is reputed to have been conceived by Merlin himself. Most concede that the enchantments are his, or at least of his devising, if rendered by other hands.  
  
"Tradition has it that Merlin was a deeply pious man, though perhaps not in accordance with those principles held by the Muggle world. He believed that humanity was inherently good, if tainted. He held forth that purity of spirit was necessary to live a life of genuine value. Peripherally, he believed in the sanctity of marriage, and espoused that the purity of the latter could not exist without first ensuring the unquestioned purity of the former.  
  
"Thus was the Soul Chamber devised."  
  
Dumbledore paused to appraise his audience. They remained rapt.  
  
"Hewn from the stone heart of a hill, in a place known but to few, the Chamber houses a crystal of unsurpassed power; benign, yet potentially more dangerous than the Sorcerer's Stone. It has many names, some in tongues unremembered today. But it is commonly called the Soul Crystal -- for in it, so the legends say, resides a tiny fragment of the spirit of Merlin himself.  
  
"For those who elect to submit themselves to its power without reservation, the Crystal represents final judgment. By its power will a couple be forever Joined -- or not."  
  
No sound was heard as Dumbledore removed his glasses and wiped them on the sleeve of his robes. He replaced them and looked across his desk at Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Are you saying, Professor," Hermione said fearfully, "that the Crystal may choose _not_ to Join us?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded once.  
  
"We could never marry?" Harry said, looking at Hermione anxiously.  
  
"Not precisely," Dumbledore said. "In the conventional sense, you may marry. You may indeed spend a lifetime in contented wedlock. _But_ -- you can never truly be Joined. In your minds and in your hearts you will always know that you were tested in the fires of Merlin's forge...and found less than pure."  
  
"Tested how?" Harry asked with a trace of apprehension. "What do we have to do to be proven...worthy?"  
  
Dumbledore sat up straight in his chair.  
  
"The Joining is, in fact, a pilgrimage. It is preceded by a ritual; a cleansing of body and mind.  
  
"At the first, there is a three-day period of fasting and meditation. At this time, a vow of silence is taken, not to be broken until your entry into the Corridors of Doubt."  
  
"The what?" Harry and Hermione said almost as one.  
  
Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"The twin passageways leading to the Soul Chamber. Colloquially named the Bridesgate and Groomsgate. Once you have been prepared, you will each approach your respective gate, accompanied by an Attendant -- the equivalent of Best Man and Maid of Honor. I presume you have already decided upon Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Virginia Weasley."  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at Dumbledore as if they thought he could read minds. The old wizard chuckled.  
  
"No magic needed there, surely," he said, his blue eyes twinkling.  
  
"About these Corridors, Professor..." Hermione began with a muted hesitancy.  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore resumed. "The Corridors of Doubt are infused with most powerful enchantments. They do not attack the body. They pervade heart and soul and mind. They will reach inside you, rend you, tear down all walls of denial and lay bare your every smallest doubt and fear. You will see yourselves as for the first time. You will learn who and what you truly are, and what you discover may prove quite terrifying. For who among us is prepared to see ourselves as we are? We wear many masks in life, and the most fearful of these are not those we wear for benefit of others, but those behind which we hide from ourselves.  
  
"You will in truth do battle in the Corridors of Doubt. You will war with yourselves. And it is here that most fall.  
  
"In the year I defeated Grindlewald I met with the great Muggle leader of America -- alas, he was taken too soon. He it was who said, 'The only thing we have to fear is fear itself.' You must face _your_ fears -- and you must defeat them -- from the greatest to the smallest -- if you would enter the Soul Chamber. For only when you can see the truth within yourselves may you then present yourselves one to the other in honesty and truth. You must strip yourselves of facade and pretense so that each may see the other wholly revealed. For, indeed, I misspoke earlier when I said that the Crystal would judge you. In fact, it is _you_ who will judge, one the other. The Crystal will enable you to merge, to become the other. You dare have no secret, no fear, no slightest doubt. The Joining is absolute and irrevocable. There must be complete accord. No slightest spot must mar the tapestry.  
  
"Choose you well, my children; nor in haste, lest you repent in leisure for the rest of your lives."  
  
Dumbledore fell silent. He peered into Harry's eyes, which seemed to be smoldering with a deep emerald fire.  
  
"Professor," Harry said very slowly, "did...did my..."  
  
"Did your parents choose the Joining?" Dumbledore's voice was pregnant with a mingled joy and sorrow. "Yes. James and Lily had the purest love I have ever encountered. Nothing less, I think, could have preserved you all those years ago."  
  
"But," Harry said in confusion, "I -- I've seen my parents' wedding photos -- and there's no sign of the Joining ceremony -- just an ordinary wedding...  
  
"And Sirius was Best Man -- he would have been my dad's Attendant, then. Why didn't he ever say anything to me?"  
  
"Because he cannot," Dumbledore said mysteriously.  
  
Harry waited on the edge of his chair, his hand gripping Hermione's.  
  
"A final enchantment pervades the Chamber, Harry," Dumbledore said. "It is kin to the Fidelius Charm. All who participate in the ceremony may experience it fully in their memory -- but they cannot give it voice. Even the Joined couple cannot speak of it, though they, of course, will always share it in their own special way which is beyond the mundanity of words.  
  
"Only one there is who may speak freely, guided by discretion alone. For each couple designates a Speaker, like unto the Secret Keeper. To the Speaker is given the honor of presenting the Joined couple to the wizarding world, thus officializing the union. The Speaker may do no more than testify before the Ministry of Magic and sign a document. But most often there is a formal gathering of family and friends to celebrate and honor the Joined. Here the Speaker presides to declare the couple's new status as husband and wife, proclaiming with gladness so that all present may share in their happiness.  
  
"And if you are wondering," Dumbledore added with an elfin smile, "why I do not appear in your parents' wedding photos -- ah, here is Merlin at his most brilliant! For the Secrecy Charm renders all trace of the ceremony unrecordable. One seeking to photograph any aspect of the ceremony will be unable to do so. Even an artist will be impotent to so much as place a single stroke to canvas or board. Nor can any scribe touch quill to parchment to record the slightest detail. The Joining is a most personal experience, and its secrecy is absolute and inviolable."  
  
A strange expression was growing on Harry's face. He looked at Hermione, saw that she had come to the same conclusion as he at nearly the same moment.  
  
"Professor," Harry said with a new light in his eyes, "everything you've just said, about my parents and the Joining -- does that mean...?"  
  
"Yes, Harry," Dumbledore smiled brightly. "I was your parents' Speaker."  
  
"Would you ever have told us?" Harry asked. "I mean, if we hadn't asked?"  
  
"No, Harry. As I said, the Joining is a most private thing. And just as important, it must not be entered into as an imitation of others. Each couple must choose for their own reasons."  
  
Harry looked at Hermione. He squeezed her hand questioningly, and she squeezed back in assent.  
  
"Professor," Harry said hopefully, "will you be _our_ Speaker?"  
  
"Please, Professor?" Hermione added.  
  
"You are certain?"  
  
They both nodded.  
  
Dumbledore bowed.  
  
"I humbly accept."  
  
Lowering his head, Harry pulled Hermione's hand to his lips and kissed her fingers. Tears began to fill Hermione's eyes. Harry lifted his head and embraced her eyes with his.  
  
"I love you," they whispered together, as with one mind, one heart.  
  
Dumbledore smiled.  
  
  


***

  
  
**Author's Note: **The decision has been made. All that remains is the preparation. Join us next time when we adjourn to the Burrow for: The Cleansing.  



	3. The Cleansing

**Author's Note:** Welcome back to all who, like me, have endured yet another shutdown here at FanFiction.Net. Thanks to Chapter 2 reviewers Star, Melbell, sbys, michelline and Occamy. I'd say more, but I don't know how much time we have before the roof falls in again. At least Chapter 3 is not long; with luck, you should be able to read it (and review) before someone pushes the wrong button and blows out the server. Still, you might want to read quickly -- just in case.  
  
  


***

  
  
Harry found Sirius' attic ideal for his fast and meditation.  
  
He soon realized that he was ill-suited for life as a monk. Half a lifetime spent locked in a spider-haunted broom cupboard had bred in him a love of openness, of freedom. But the isolation offered another, unexpected brand of freedom. It freed his mind to explore other avenues he might have overlooked under normal conditions. He found within himself the ability to reach both outward and inward simultaneously. It was a journey of self-discovery which he found enriching.  
  
He found himself passing hour upon hour staring out the window at a landscape he had thought to know well, yet which now yielded minutiae to which he had been selectively blind. Other times he sat or lay on the padded mat he had chosen in lieu of a bed, or paced the small loft slowly, his attention constantly drawn to the smallest and most insignificant of things, yet in which he seemed to find complexities unguessed and unsuspected.  
  
He took repeated notice of the ubiquitous spiders inhabiting the dark corners of the eaves. They invariably reminded him of his confinement at the Dursleys. He'd spent much of the first day endeavoring to purge the bitterness in his soul over these memories, an acrimony he'd thought was long behind him, yet which clearly was not.  
  
Slowly, hour by hour, he began to shrug off the physical and embrace the spiritual. The growing weakness brought on by lack of food and water fogged his thoughts; but in those mists of near-delirium, unencumbered by reason or logic, he glimpsed vistas unseen and unimagined by his rational mind.  
  
And in the end, he found he was glad he'd experienced this awakening. He was certain it would serve him when his isolated fast ended and the real journey began.  
  
  


*

  
  
Hermione was undergoing similar changes during her period of self-denial. Some of the revelations she experienced were nothing short of startling, given the regimented nature of her logical, well-ordered mind.  
  
It would have been impractical for Hermione to use her parents' house for her self-imposed isolation, as had Harry (Sirius being his defacto parent). A Muggle house was too far removed from the magical world, transcendentally speaking. Even were the Granger house transplanted to the heart of Hogsmeade, the two would still be separated by a gulf wider than the Grand Canyon. Therefore, Hermione was touched beyond words when Molly Weasley offered her the use of a room at the Burrow.  
  
"Hush, child," Molly soothed as Hermione fell teary-eyed into her arms. "None of that, now. You're family to us, and always will be."  
  
"Mrs. Weasley..." Hermione choked.  
  
"_Molly_, dear," the older woman said in a motherly tone that quietly settled the matter.  
  
"Thank you, Molly."  
  
  


*

  
  
"Mum, you don't have to do this," Ron said with an exasperation that was growing tiresome. "Harry has gold. He can buy the best robes -- "  
  
"Store-bought robes!" Molly snorted derisively. "On the most important day of their lives! Not bloody likely! Pardon my French."  
  
Molly was touching the tip of her wand along the hem of a brilliant white robe in a rapid succession of taps; at each light touch, a fine white thread wove through the fabric until a smooth, even seam resulted.  
  
"Harry is like a son to me," Molly said in a low murmur.  
  
Ron almost thought he heard "son-in-law" in his mother's declaration.  
  
"We _are_ holding the after-ceremony," Ron argued. "This will take ages."  
  
Molly seemed not to be listening, busy smoothing a sleeve prior to pinning it into place before hemming.  
  
"Wish you'd taken the time to alter those grotty dress robes I had to wear to the Yule Ball in fourth year," Ron mumbled.  
  
"Maybe if you hadn't always been getting into trouble," Molly said without looking up. "Crashing your father's car -- "  
  
"MUM!" Ron burst out. "Aren't you _ever_ going to -- "  
  
But Ron's explosion was cut short when Molly grabbed him roughly, pulled him to her and planted a loud kiss on his cheek.  
  
"I love you, son," Molly said in a choked whisper as Ron straightened, his face going red. "Now off with you! Hermione will be down tomorrow, and I've still loads of work to do."  
  
Ron left, shaking his head as he sighed deeply, but essaying a haunted smile in spite of himself.  
  
  


***

  
  
**Author's Note:** Just one more short flashback chapter before we return to the present. See you next week (I hope). 


	4. Moment of Truth

**Author's Note:** Returning reviewers Occamy and Melbell were joined this time by harryloveshermione5, DumbFlyingMonkey, silverwand13, Hermione512 and Kneazle.   
  
I think the bride and groom are just about ready to depart for the Soul Chamber. Shall we join them?  
  
  


***

  
  
Harry woke at dawn on the morning following the third day. He stood a bit shakily, a trifle weak from his fast. But the knot in his stomach was born of more than hunger. Today was the most important day of his life, and he felt a deep, pervading fear of a magnitude he had not experienced since the last time he had faced Voldemort. He tried desperately to suppress his apprehension. If he felt like this now, what would it be like in the Corridors of Doubt?  
  
Harry shook his head. This, he realized, was the true first test. He remembered Dumbledore's words from when Harry and Hermione had first approached the Headmaster concerning the Joining, back in their seventh year at Hogwarts: 'The only thing we have to fear is fear itself.'  
  
Harry stood still, relaxed, took slow breaths. He closed his eyes. Hermione's face appeared, smiling her sweet, gentle smile which could sweep away all the cares of the world. Clinging to that image, Harry popped the trapdoor and descended from the attic.  
  
When the first stream of hot water from the shower hit him, Harry felt his worries melting away. Being a wizard, he could have saved time by using a Freshening Charm to make himself clean in an instant. But there were certain aspects of the Muggle world that held a value beyond what was revealed on the surface. The pure relaxation derived from a simple shower or bath was beyond all magic, whether potion or spell. As the minutes crawled by with delicious slowness, Harry was grateful for _one_ benefit of the magical world over the Muggle: With magical flames heating the water as quickly as it flowed through the pipes, he could stand there for hours without the hot water running out. And for just a moment, that seemed like not such a bad idea at all.  
  
As he had so many times before, Harry was about to walk a path trod by his father before him. At such times he could almost feel his father beside him, strengthening him. He would need that strength today. He was about to face the greatest challenge of his life, greater even than his battle with Voldemort, and with consequences no less primal.  
  
His towel slung carelessly around his neck, Harry entered his bedroom. He stopped dead. His wedding robes lay on his bed. He stared at them. He stepped forward slowly, reached out to touch the garment with a hesitancy as if it were a serpent poised to strike. He held the sleeve, felt the material absently. Molly had worked so hard on his behalf, not merely here, but in so many ways over so many years. He ran a thumb over the hand-stitching. It was so real, and yet so unreal.  
  
His _wedding robes_. He, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, was only a heartbeat away from being a married man.  
  
He had never felt so alone in his life.  
  
But, curiously, that thought itself seemed to inspire him. He had always been alone, it seemed. There had never been anyone who could truly share his burden, someone to lessen the weight of his birthright and his constant struggle to live up to it.   
  
But no more. After today he would never again have to carry that load alone. With a bright (if yet a little trepidacious) smile on his lips, Harry donned his pristine robes and made his way downstairs.  
  
He found Ron and Sirius sitting in chairs in the modest living room, talking uneasily, it seemed. For just a moment, Harry wondered what they could be talking about with such solemnity. They rose when Harry entered.  
  
As he looked at them, Harry wished he could violate his vow of silence to express his gratitude properly. But he realized in that moment that words were not necessary. They could not have expressed a tenth of the feelings surging through him now.  
  
Sirius grasped his hand, pulling him into a rough hug. Over his shoulder, Ron smiled at Harry; though, Harry would reflect much later, with his mouth far more than with his eyes.  
  
Sirius released Harry and looked him over.  
  
"You look just like your dad, God rest his soul."   
  
He seemed to want to say more, but, Harry supposed, the Charm of Silence prevented him from doing so. But, as if to eschew words, a single tear formed in the corner of the ex-marauder's eye, at once mourning his lost "brother" and embracing that man's son, his godson, whom he loved as his own.  
  
With a last clap of his hand on Harry's shoulder, Sirius stepped back. Harry's eyes met Ron's, and the two friends studied each other for a moment. The redhead's smile had faded, leaving his face virtually unreadable. His blue eyes were sober, burning with a light born deep within his soul. After a moment he extended his hand before him, raised high. Harry clasped it in upright fashion. And, almost as at an unspoken accord, they smiled.  
  
With a last look at Sirius, Harry pulled his hood into place. Then, exchanging a brief nod, Groom and Best Man Disapparated with a soft 'pop.'  
  
  


*

  
  
As Hermione emerged from her scented bath, Ginny Weasley draped a towel around her as Molly Summoned a comb and brush from the bathroom sink.  
  
"I really wish you'd let me use just a little Sleekeazy's, dear," Molly opined, brush poised weapon-like. "Just a touch."  
  
If Molly thought Hermione's imposed silence would diminish her argumentative prowess, she was soon set to rights. Hermione flashed a seemingly benign look that could have pierced a cast iron cauldron. Molly nearly flinched, ultimately sighing as she set to work on Hermione's hair.   
  
This was a point from which Hermione would not swerve. Only once in her life had she felt the need to alter her appearance for benefit of another, a motive calculated by vanity and insecurity. She had since outgrown such adolescent bugbears. Harry had fallen in love with her exactly as she was, and it was that girl -- that woman -- he would find waiting for him in the Soul Chamber, and none other.  
  
As Molly worked, each swipe of the enchanted comb stripped a sheet of water from Hermione's long brown hair. Likewise, the Charmed brush added body and luster as it moved back and forth under Molly's magical direction (though diminishing none of its abundant fullness, over which Molly continued to "tsk" as she worked).  
  
Presently Ginny took the towel from around Hermione, and with it every drop of water from her smooth skin. The red-head then folded the towel and left with it draped over her arm.  
  
Molly instructed the brush to give Hermione's hair a final touch, then Banished it, with the comb, back to the sink. Smiling her thanks, Hermione walked out into the bedroom.  
  
Ginny stood holding Hermione's wedding robes. Hermione allowed Ginny to dress her as Molly waved her wand, making pastel pink and white rose petals appear and fall into Hermione's hair. Per centuries-old tradition, Hermione wore no trace of make-up. But there was no lacking, for her natural, earthy beauty was beyond need for artificial enhancement.  
  
Descending at last, the three found Arthur Weasley waiting for them in the living room. And behind him --  
  
Hermione nearly cried out. She flew down the stairs and fell upon her parents, who, to her utter astonishment, were draped in the most elegant wizards' robes she had ever seen. They locked in a three-way embrace as tears flowed from Hermione's eyes, ably replacing the words of love she longed to speak. Her mother pulled a handkerchief from her robes and handed it to Hermione.  
  
"Oh, my," Mrs. Granger said tremulously, her own face now damp. "You look positively radiant." She looked into her daughter's eyes as she applied a second handkerchief to the young girl's cheeks, and she smiled. "I remember seeing that look once before. In my mirror, the day I married your father. If I wasn't certain before how much you love Harry, I know now. The eyes never lie."  
  
Her eyes once more clear, Hermione stepped back a pace to appraise her parents' unexpected attire.  
  
"So, what do you think?" Mr. Granger said, smoothing the shimmering fabric of his black satin robes elegantly. "When in Rome, eh?"  
  
"I daresay," Arthur put in, "you make a better wizard than I do a Muggle."  
  
"Thanks to you, Arthur," Mr. Granger returned. "Deuced comfortable, these robes. Chap could get used to them."   
  
"Arthur, Molly," Mrs. Granger said earnestly, "we can't thank you enough for all you've done for Hermione."  
  
Molly waved her hand in a dismissive gesture.  
  
"Not at all, dear. She's a lovely child. And she has the both of you to thank for it. A mother knows these things."   
  
Arthur glanced at his watch and his eyebrows rose. "My goodness, almost time." He reached into his robes and withdrew a small object as white as Hermione's robes.  
  
"A rose for a portkey!" Molly nearly gasped. She'd known a portkey was required, as Ginny was still underage and not yet licensed to Apparate. But a white rose!  
  
"I've not lost all the romance in my soul, Molly dear," Arthur said. He handed the rose to Ginny, checking his watch again. "Timed to activate in one minute."  
  
As Ginny turned the rose meditatively between her thumb and forefinger, Arthur placed his hands on Hermione's shoulders and smiled in that way fathers reserve only for daughters.  
  
"Lovely," he said in a soft choke. "Blimey. If I feel this way now, I can't imagine how I'll feel when it's Ginny standing here on _her_ wedding day."   
  
As he bent and kissed Hermione's cheek, Ginny released an all but inaudible sob. Hermione then pulled her hood into place and stood beside Ginny.  
  
At a nod from Arthur, Ginny extended the rose so that Hermione could grasp the stem just under the snowy petals. With a suddenness that made the Grangers gasp, the two young girls vanished with a sound softer than a child snapping its fingers. The girls' parents stood for a moment, then all moved toward the kitchen, thence into the back yard to await the arrival of the guests.   
  
And, Merlin willing, the bride and groom.  
  
  


***

  
  
**Author's Note:** Join us next time when Harry and Hermione face the first of five challenges, any one of which may bar their entry into the Soul Chamber and thus prevent them from being Joined...perhaps forever. The Corridors of Doubt await, so don't be late! 


	5. The First Door: Heartstrings

**Author's Note:** Humble thanks to Kneazle, Rachel A. Prongs, harryloveshermione5, galtxtr, silverwand13, Hermione512, Occamy and DumbFlyingMonkey. I hope they and everyone else will enjoy their journey through the Corridors of Doubt with Harry and Hermione. The prospective bride and groom will be encountering the first door any time now, so if you hurry you might be able to catch up...  
  
  


***

  
  
The silence surrounding Hermione was uncanny. Her bare feet made no sound on the smooth stone floor. She could almost hear her own heartbeat.  
  
The air in the Corridor seemed fresh, despite the door having reappeared behind her; magic, beyond doubt. Hermione could feel magic all around her, powerful, irresistable. It flowed through her as her own blood. She knew it was sifting her thoughts, her emotions. Just as Dumbledore said, she was being turned inside-out. She felt violated -- then she remembered that it was actually she herself who was the intruder. How oppose oneself?  
  
Hermione stopped in her tracks. A door stood before her, gleaming dully in the candlelight. It was featureless, and, like the outer door through which she had entered, it bore neither handle nor hinge. She knew instinctively that not the most powerful spells ever devised could move that barrier.  
  
"Herm-eye-oh-nee."  
  
Hermione froze, her blood chilling. As she attempted to pierce the darkness between herself and the feeble light of the candle, the flame expanded, softened. It became a face. A figure stood before her: Tall, dark-haired, dark-eyed, with stooped shoulders and slightly awkward feet.  
  
"Viktor?"  
  
Viktor Krum stood before her, his midnight eyes piercing hers. His rounded shoulders seemed even more so, as if they carried a great weight.  
  
"Herm-eye-oh-nee," he repeated in a nearly toneless bass.  
  
Hermione gasped aloud. Though the Bulgarian accent remained thick, he was yet speaking her name as she had always imagined he might. Of course, she reasoned. This was not Viktor, merely an illusion of her own making, idealized by her own desires. But when "Viktor" spoke, whence came his words?  
  
"Ven you told me ve could not see each uzzer again," Viktor said carefully, "I vos very hurt. I told za truth ven I said I neffer had feelings for any girl like I had for you. You are very special to me, Herm-eye-oh-nee. Can you look at me now and say you do not feel somezing for me as vell?"   
  
"No," Hermione said softly. "I can't. I have always kept a very lovely memory of you deep in my heart, Viktor. I've never thought of you without smiling. And I'll always be grateful that we shared something beyond words, if only for a few months. Those months helped make me the woman I am today."  
  
"It could haf been more zan a few months uf a school year," Viktor said with a sort of anguish. "It could haf been a lifetime."  
  
"No," Hermione said, regarding him sadly, "It couldn't. I am very fond of you. You're very sweet and good. You gave me the validation I needed as a woman at a time when I was riddled with doubts. Because you saw beauty in me when I saw none, I learned what it truly meant to _be_ beautiful. I didn't need hair potions and elegent dress robes to be beautiful. You helped me to see more than what the mirror showed. I will always love you for that.  
  
"But I know that's not the kind of love you wanted from me. I'm sorry. If I ever led you to believe otherwise, I'm deeply ashamed. I wouldn't hurt you for the world."  
  
"Vhy did you not tell me zen?" Viktor challenged. "Vhy did you not tell me you loved Harry?"  
  
"I was only fourteen, Viktor. My heart was a mess of burgeoning hormones and conflicting emotions. I don't think I knew how I felt about Harry then. I suppose I always loved him on some level, but it took me a while to realize just how deep my feelings went. Maybe...maybe I thought I wasn't good enough for the Boy Who Lived."  
  
"Zat vos foolish."  
  
"Yes," Hermione smiled. "But I might never have realized it if not for you. If you hadn't plucked up the courage to ask me to the Yule Ball, I might not be here now, pledging myself to Harry."  
  
"No," Viktor said firmly, his bushy black brows low, "you vood haf seen za truth. I saw it zen. I knew vot you did not. I knew you loved him. But he did not appreciate you. Ven I talked vith him outside za Forbidden Forest, I saw zat he vos a fool. A blind fool. But I knew he vood not stay a fool foreffer. Finally he saw, did he not?  
  
"You are a good voman, Herm-eye-oh-nee. You deserf a man who vill love you vith all his heart. You deserf nuzzing less."  
  
"I have such a man," Hermione affirmed. "He's waiting for me now, somewhere beyond that door."  
  
"Zen go to him. Do not look back. You vere alvays honest vith me, Herm-eye-oh-nee. Now you must be honest vith yourself. If you love him, let nuzzing stand in your vay. Nuzzing, and no vun."  
  
The brooding face of Viktor Krum faded into an aura of light. Once more the candle burned before Hermione, this time lighting an open passageway.   
  
"I'm coming, Harry," she whispered, striding forward purposefully, her heart sure and unequivocal. "I'm coming."  
  
  


*

  
  
Harry did not know how long he had been walking. Time seemed to have no meaning in this unnaturally silent place. More than once he had looked to his wrist, forgetting that his watch had been discarded. Nothing save one's wand was permitted within the Corridors.  
  
Harry stopped suddenly. A door stood before him, pale in the candlelight. He checked the instinct to draw his wand. He doubted that all the Dark magic in Voldemort's twisted mind could have so much as scratched that door.  
  
As the candle hovered between Harry and the silvery barrier, its flame began to spread outwards. The walls of the Corridor retreated before that magical radiance. A vast space appeared before Harry's astonished gaze. He perceived that his bare feet no longer stood on the stone floor of the Corridor. He looked down.  
  
Grass.  
  
He was on a Quidditch pitch. He looked in all directions, saw the stands, the goal posts, all under a high, blue sky. Against that sky banners waved: Yellow...green...scarlet...  
  
"Hogwarts," Harry said aloud.  
  
His Snitch-seeking instincts not having deserted him, Harry's peripheral vision detected movement above his head. He looked up, saw a figure on a broomstick descending slowly. As the flier neared, Harry made out an oval face, tranquil, lovely, with short raven hair framing dark, hypnotic almond eyes.  
  
"Cho," Harry said in a dry rasp.  
  
Cho smiled, nodded to Harry's side. His Firebolt hovered at his right hand like a faithful steed, waiting for him to mount. He did so without a thought, kicking off as Cho zoomed up alongside. They exhanged no word, only the merest glance. The sky was no place for the mundanity of speech. They sped across the field like twin comets. They darted in every direction, doing loops and rolls, chasing each other one moment, flying side-by-side the next. Harry's heart sang a song of freedom, of joy unrestrained and indescribable. Merlin, but how he loved to fly!  
  
At length the two fliers hovered, face to face, a hundred feet above the ground, their broom handles nearly touching. Their eyes met, both pairs shining with a joyous light.  
  
"I always feel so alive when I fly," Cho said somewhat breathlessly, panting slightly from their acrobatics. "But I don't have to tell you, do I?"  
  
Indeed, Harry thought as he strove to catch his own breath, she did not. Though reason told him this was all a hallucination sprung from his memory and given substance by the Corridor's enchantments, yet was the exhilaration no less tangible to his senses -- nor its message less profound.  
  
"It could be like this for us, Harry," Cho said, her onyx eyes piercing his soul.  
  
Harry sat gripping the handle of his Firebolt, the wind in his face, the sun warming him deliciously under an endless sky. This was ecstasy beyond description for Harry. There were times when the sky called to him as with an audible voice -- a lover's voice -- and, heeding that siren call, he would fly and fly, totally free, wanting and wishing never to land.  
  
This was a part of Harry his friends could never approach. Ron flew at every opportunity, but it was all a lark to him, as with most witches and wizards. There was nothing profound or spiritual about it.  
  
And Hermione? Hermione had not flown since First Year, and that in the confines of the Chamber of Keys under Hogwarts. She was earthbound, in spirit as much as in body -- moreso, in fact. Her reason and clinical intelligence permitted no frivolous distractions to her ordered existence. She did not, could never, understand.  
  
Not so Cho. She was a Seeker, like Harry -- a designation, he realized, that held more than a superficial significance.  
  
What was Harry truly seeking when he took to the air? Or, more precisely, what was it he had _once_ sought, but no more?  
  
For Harry was no longer the Gryffindor Seeker of his early youth, the boy who ached to escape the clawing grasp of a world that threatened to crush him under its pitiless weight. He had grown. He had evolved. The boy was gone, to be replaced by the man.  
  
_When I became a man, I put away childish things._  
  
And what of Cho?  
  
Harry looked at her now, and a wave of sadness rippled through him. He saw her now not as when last he had laid eyes on her, during the graduation ceremony following Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. She was as he rememberd her at the end of Fourth Year, her heart torn from her by the death of Cedric Diggory. Like Harry before her, Cho reveled in the freedom of flight, in the escape it provided from a cruel, heartless world. Below lay pain and loss and heartbreak. Up here, in the clean, clear sky, all that was swept away like ashes from a hearth. It was no more than a bad dream. It was not real.  
  
But it was.  
  
Soaring above the world did not separate one from its tribulations. Rather, it set one at a vantage point, provided a new perspective by which life's trials might be appraised and weighed, the better to be addressed. And they had to be addressed. Escape was not an option. For one could not fly forever. Sooner or later came the time to land and face those trials and strive to overcome them.  
  
And Harry had made that choice. The sky was a friend whose embrace he would always relish -- but it was no longer his lover. She waited for him below, her feet firmly planted on solid earth. She was his anchor, the firm rock to which his soul was forever tethered, lest it be swept away on the winds of caprice and lost, perhaps beyond recovery.  
  
Harry blinked a tear as Cho's pleading eyes fell away. He had nothing to give her, nor she, him. They were two spirits who shared a wind of chance, yet who, in the end, were blown by different winds into disparate realms. He could only pray that, some day, she would find her own reason to land. He had found his, and he thanked God every day, looking up into the sky whose siren call was evaporated to a shadow of a whisper.   
  
Harry became aware that he was no longer in the air. He was standing on smooth stone. The candle hovered before him, its light illuminating narrow stone walls which stretched ahead to be lost in darkness. Wiping a last tear from his eye, Harry strode forward toward whatever perils awaited him with sure step and purpose of heart.   
  
  


***

  
  
**Author's Note:** You now have a general idea of the challenges Harry and Hermione must face -- and overcome -- if they are to be Joined. Four more doors remain. Who will be waiting for them next time? And the time after that? There's only one way to find out. See you soon. 


	6. The Second Door: Brothers and Sisters

**Author's Note:** I am delighted that people are continuing to discover this story. Returning reviewers DumbFlyingMonkey, silverwand13, Rachel A. Prongs, Melbell, Hermione512 and sbys were joined (feeble attempt at humor) by Kira6, Dacey and Heaven.  
  
Heaven reviewed? THE Heaven? (Well, in view of the fact that no two writers are permitted the same name, that was a silly question, wasn't it?) I am so chuffed!  
  
Blimey, I think I'm hyperventilating. But not to worry. Go ahead and read the chapter, and I'll be back to (a passable semblance of) normal by the time you reach the end.  
  
  


***

  
  
Hermione stood perfectly still before the silent door. The candle flame pulsed like a heart. A misty light began to take shape, assuming the outlines of a human form: Tall, lithe, with cascades of flaming hair and deep, haunted eyes the color of burnished mahogany.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
The figure of Ginny Weasley was in no wise different from the girl who, in the flesh, had left Hermione at the entrance to the Corridor of Doubt. But -- how had it escaped Hermione before? The pain, the anguish; looking at Ginny now, Hermione felt her heart breaking.  
  
"Do you love him, Hermione?" Ginny said as from far away. "Do you really, truly love him?"  
  
"Yes, Ginny," Hermione said softly, but no less certain for that. "I love him."  
  
"Is he your life?" Ginny pressed. "Is he the breath in your body? The sun in your sky? Is he a part of you? A part you know you can never do without?"  
  
Ginny's eyes held Hermione's in a grip of steel, rendering her unable to speak.  
  
"And what if he were suddenly taken away from you?" Ginny said abruptly. "What if you turned around one day and he was gone. Gone forever. If you could never again look into his eyes. Never hear his voice again. Never hear him say...I love you. Could you go on living? Could you?"  
  
Hermione studied Ginny's face for long moments before answering. And the words which escaped her lips would have surprised none more than Hermione herself.  
  
"Yes," she said. "I could. I love Harry. He is the missing piece that alone can fill the hole in my heart. But he is not me, nor I, him. Yes, I _could_ go on without him, if only because I know he would want me to. Just as I would want _him_ to go on without _me_. We share a wonderful love, Harry and I. But it's not a selfish love, nor a possessive one. It's a love that builds up, not one that tears down.  
  
"If he were gone, part of me would go with him. If he...if he died...part of _me_ would die. If I could, I would die _for_ him."  
  
"As would I," Ginny said, not boastfully, but with depth of sincerity.  
  
"And Harry would die for either of us," Hermione said. "Yes, for you as well as for me. Or for Ron, or your mum. For anyone he loved. Perhaps even for someone he never even knew. Because that's the kind of man Harry is. Is it any wonder that we both love him so much?"   
  
"If not for you," Ginny said, "Harry would have fallen in love with me. He would have married _me_." It was not an accusation. Hermione detected no slightest trace of malice in the red-head's even tone.  
  
"I think he might well have," Hermione smiled tenderly. "And if I...if I should..." She swallowed painfully. "...I hope and pray he has someone like you to turn to. All Harry ever wanted in life was love...and he'd find no lack in you. You're the most loving girl I know."  
  
Ginny stared probingly into Hermione's deep brown eyes.  
  
"With all the girls in the wizarding world at his feet, Harry chose you. Why?"  
  
"I don't know," Hermione said almost apologetically, lowering her face. "I'm hardly fodder for Witch Weekly's Witch of the Year, am I? A bossy know-it-all...no figure...hair like a dustmop...   
  
"That never mattered to Harry," Ginny said with a sudden edge to her voice; not a dangerous edge, but one of certitude. "He saw past the superficial. He always did. He saw who you are underneath. You're no cardboard cut-out from a magazine, Hermione. You're real. Your love is real, and deep -- not just for Harry, but for everyone and everything. Whether it was helping Neville in Potions or lobbying for house-elf rights -- or getting on Ron's wick to pull it together and be a better person. It's all love.  
  
"I don't blame Harry for loving you. I love you, too. You're the sister I always wished for on the first star every night, when living with six brothers came near to sending me 'round the bend. I don't know when it was that I stopped believing in wishing stars. But I realized at some point that, star or no, my wish came true. Long before I ever wished for Harry...I wished for you."  
  
Hermione felt hot tears running down her cheeks. It was true, and she knew it. The real Ginny had never said it in words, but Hermione had read it in her eyes a thousand times.  
  
"Yours is the love Harry's waited for all his life," Ginny said in a voice strangely distant. "Be good to him. Sister."  
  
When Hermione succeeded in wiping the last tear from her eyes, she saw only an empty corridor stretching out before her, its terminus lost in darkness. The candle flame burned brightly, lighting the way.  
  
"Ginny...I hope someday you let someone love you...the way Harry loves me. You deserve it. Sister."   
  
And, wiping her eyes one last time with her pristine robes, Hermione hurried toward her rendezvous with Harry.  
  
  


*

  
  
Harry jumped back well before he was in sight of the door. The candle had unexpectedly burst into a wash of bright orange that seemed to fill the corridor. Through the glare -- which was strangely familiar -- he glimpsed a shock of red hair surmounting a freckled face split in a reckless grin.   
  
"Ron?" Harry said tentatively.  
  
Suddenly the orange glow solidified. Harry was surrounded by walls the color of sunset, emblazoned with posters of like hue. From the corner of his eye he caught flashing, neon-like letters spelling out CHUDLEY CANNONS.  
  
Ron's room was exactly as Harry remembered it. As was its owner. Ron was wearing his favorite Chudley Cannons sweatshirt, and he seemed possessed of an unearthly energy that would have shamed the leprechauns at the World Cup four years ago.  
  
"Isn't it great, Harry?" Ron beamed. "No more school! We're official wizards now! You realize what this means? We can go anywhere, do anything! Now that we can Apparate, the whole world is ours! Blimey, we can even go to America! Bleedin' California, mate! It'll be a ruddy bash!  
  
"But let's not get ahead of ourselves, eh? What say we start closer to home. The Quidditch World Cup is in Italy this year. Bet Dad can get us tickets through the Ministry! And after that, we head South to Egypt, see what Bill's up to. Might even get to watch him battle an undead Egyptian wizard in a tomb! Mate, that would totally fly!  
  
"But, hey, why worry? We've got all the time in the world! What say, mate? First choice is yours! Just name the spot, and I'm there with a ruddy tea cozy on my head!"  
  
Harry felt an undeniable stirring in his bosom at Ron's words. Following his unremembered first year with his parents, he had endured ten years of torment at the Dursleys; locked in a spider-infested broom cupboard, starved, tormented, mentally and emotionally abused -- Harry had always suspected that one reason he had what was considered an abnormal disregard for wizard Death Eaters was because he'd had a decade of inuring with the Muggle variety on Privet Drive.   
  
His Hogwarts letter had liberated him from that particular prison (for ten months out of every year, at least); but school proved to be a sort of captivity in itself, if with a longer leash. Hogwarts castle and its surrounding grounds had seemed enormous to a naive eleven-year-old in First Year, but those seemingly infinite dimensions had closed in on him quickly. Even in later years, the occasional Hogsmeade weekend did little to alleviate a feeling of constriction bordering, ultimately, on strangulation.   
  
And now, with graduation came -- FREEDOM! The whole bloody world was his playground, whether by Apparation, broomstick, or -- he barked a short laugh -- sodding Flying Car! The prospect was headier than mulled mead to Harry's nigh-strangulated soul. How many Summer nights had he lay awake in his bed at Number 4 Privet Drive and made mental lists of the marvelous things he would see and do after graduation. They were yet etched into his mind as if on parchment. He would stand atop the Eiffel Tower and look down upon the lights of Paris! He would fly his Firebolt over and into the Grand Canyon! He would erect a Bubble Charm around himself and walk on the bottom of the sea! He would do it all! He was a wizard! Barring the unforeseen, he could live for two centuries!   
  
Yes, he thought now, looking at Ron's bright, expectant face as it bubbled with excitement like an overheated cauldron. Yes. He could realize it all. His every dream. His heart's desire.  
  
But he paused now, his thoughts turning in on themselves, swirling like oil on the surface of a crystalline lake. And the question reverberated in his brain: What _was_ his heart's desire?  
  
What -- or _who_?  
  
And the dream-bubble burst. Harry sighed softly, his mouth curling into the ghost of a smile. Visions danced across his mind's eye. Visions of the world, of its wonders, its promises of excitement and adventure. And in every one of those visions, Harry saw himself. But not alone. Never alone.   
  
Harry could not deny that Ron's words had stirred him to his very core. But at that core was his heart. And lodged firmly, comfortingly, in his heart was a woman. The woman he loved more than the life in his body, and without whom the wonders of the universe itself were but ashes on his tongue.  
  
He hoped someday she would want to share some of these dreams, that together they would release the child in each of them, if but for a day, an hour. Childhood dreams died not easily. But he was a man now, and any dream that did not include Hermione was less than the smoke from a guttering candle.  
  
"I have to go," Harry said, his smile bright as a werewolf moon. "Hermione is waiting for me."  
  
Harry watched as a change came over Ron. His freckle-splashed smile faded until only a shadow remained. His china-blue eyes grew deeper than a bottomless well.  
  
"You know I love her...don't you, Harry?"  
  
"Yes," Harry said. "I know. A blind man could see it. I know, too, because I've thought how many chances I muffed before I finally came to my senses. How close I came, time after time, to losing her forever -- if not to you, then to anyone with the sense to recognize how...how...special she is. And I thank God on bended knee that I saw the truth before it was too late. But I...I always took comfort in the fact that if I'd never come 'round, you'd...you'd be there for her. That means the world to me -- more than any world we might see from the end of a broomstick handle."  
  
"You know I'd die for her," Ron said quietly.  
  
"I'd rather you live for her," Harry said with a slight choke in his voice. "For her...and for us. All of us. We're a team, mate. I want you with me on this. But if you can't...I'll understand...but I have to tell you...I _will_ go it alone, if need be. I'm entering into a sacred trust. If I let anything get in the way -- even our friendship -- then I don't deserve her, do I?"  
  
"No," Ron said firmly. "You don't. But you do. I'd do the same thing in your place. But you _won't_ have to do it alone. I'm with you. All the way."  
  
Ron extended his hand. Harry clasped it firmly.  
  
In the time it took Harry to blink, his hand was grasping only empty air. The orange walls were once again colorless stone. Ron was gone.  
  
But the smile on Harry's face told a different story.  
  
"See you outside, mate. We both will."  
  
And Harry plunged into the Corridor, ready to face his next challenge, secure in the knowledge that, whatever it was, he would not face it alone.  
  
  


***

  
  
**Author's Note:** Just a reminder that certain characters are not acting precisely as they would in the hands of J.K. Rowling. As puppeteer, the writer reserves the right to pull their strings so as to make them dance to HIS tune. Even so, I trust you will not find them TOO out of step to J.K.'s music.  
  
Be back next time when Harry and Hermione encounter the third of the five doors barring their path to the Soul Chamber. Who will attempt to bar their way? You have until next week to ponder. (Impulsive guesses may be expressed immediately by the expedient of clicking the Review button.) 


	7. The Third Door: Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:** Reviewers silverwand13, Rachel A. Prongs, DumbFlyingMonkey, Heaven, Melbell and Occamy were joined last time by newcomer SVZ. I hope everyone is enjoying this little trek through the Corridors of Doubt. Three more obstacles remain. Let's see who seeks to prevent Harry and Hermione from Joining THIS time, shall we?  
  
  


***

  
  
The change in the candle flame was subtle, but in Hermione's alert state she perceived it no less distinctly than had it exploded in a clap of thunder.  
  
The flame was no longer yellow, but a soul-chilling white, as of burning ice. She noted the door behind it but absently; it was the flame alone which arrested her fearful gaze.  
  
Hermione jumped back, gasping. The flame was now a face, white as Death, with icy grey eyes that smoldered like ash from the fires of Hell.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione's voice trembled as she spoke the name.  
  
The face of Draco Malfoy was livid.  
  
"You filthy, stinking Mudblood! How _dare_ you attempt to mingle your putrid Muggle blood with that of a wizard!"  
  
"What do _you_ care?" Hermione spat viciously, color flooding her cheeks. "You _hate_ Harry!"  
  
"_Hate_ him?" Draco sneered. "I live for the day when I can spit on his _grave_! I _loathe_ him!  
  
"But whatever else he may be, he _is_ a blooded wizard! He deserves better than to be joined to a Muggle-born trollop like _you_!  
  
"_Mark_ me, Mudblood! The Dark Lord is not dead! He is _eternal_! And when he returns, I will stand at his side, as did my father before me. Together we will rid the world of scum like you! And I -- "  
  
Draco paused, his sneer curling with a hellish malevolence.  
  
"I will _personally_ erase your worthless life from the slate of the New World Order! But I won't dignify your end with something as pure as magic. I will _strangle_ the breath from you with my bare hands! You and all your filthy Muggle babies!"  
  
"You -- you _wouldn't_!" Hermione whimpered.  
  
Draco laughed, and the sound was like a shriek from the Halls of the Damned.  
  
"I'll Curse your eyelids off and force you to watch as I twist their squalling heads off and crush their skulls under my heel! I'll rip open their milk-white bodies and feed you their still-beating hearts!"  
  
"NO!" Hermione screamed, her eyes flame.  
  
"Go _back_, Muggle whore! Go back to your Mudblood world and tremble! Hide under your bed and pray to the Dark Lord; if your prayer pleases us, I may persuade him to let you live as my personal serving wench under the Imperius Curse."  
  
"NEVER!" The word was dragged from deep in Hermione's throat, emerging as a snarl like unto that of a she-wolf. "I have nothing to fear from the likes of _you_! _Coward_! You hide behind Voldemort's robes and your father's gold. You haven't the manhood to stand alone.  
  
"Every time you call me Mudblood, I can hear the fear and humiliation in your voice! You can't bear the thought that a Muggle-born witch is in every way your superior! It's not _me_ you despise, it's _yourself_! You're the joke of Slytherin, Draco! With your gold and your name and your vaunted Pure Blood, you still must live with the knowledge that a common, ordinary Mudblood witch is more powerful than you!  
  
"Do your worst! Together, Harry and I defeated your precious Dark Lord! Your father, whose cowardice is so evidently visited upon his son, crawled away like a whipped dog and escaped his just punishment yet again. But his time will come! As will _yours_!  
  
"Go hide under your hood, you pathetic excuse for a Death Eater! It is _you_ who are the Mudblood! The mud of hatred and the filth of prejudice are sewage in your veins!  
  
"_Me_ hide from _you_? HA! _You_ run and hide under your father's robes, Malfoy! _You_ pray to your Dark Lord! Pray that you _never_ stand between me and those I love! Because I _promise_ you, if you or your kind _ever_ show your faces anywhere near me or mine, _I_ will rip out _your_ guts and use them to hang you from the highest tree in Britain! Harry and I _will_ be Joined! Our children will live in a world free from you and your perverted notions of racial purity! And together we will drive you back under the rock you crawled from, you -- you --- FILTHY -- STINKING -- MUDBLOOD!"  
  
As Hermione's frenzied scream reverberated from the confines of the Corridor, Draco's glaring face burst like a bubble. The white light evaporated into feeble wisps of smoke which dissipated in the wink of an eye. Clean darkness closed in again, illuminated by the soft golden light of the candle, which reached ahead into the open Corridor.  
  
Hermione stood for a few moments, regulating her breathing. She needed no mirror to tell her her face was redder than a Weasley at full blush.  
  
Hermione had not suspected how deeply ran her fears in this regard. So long as a single spark survived to be fanned to terrible life, the Dark Forces would always be a threat to her through her link to Harry. To her, and to her chidren. Their children.  
  
And she smiled. Yes. _Their_ children. Hers and Harry's. It was a legacy, she realized, unlike any in the wizarding world. How would she bear up under it? She didn't know. She only knew that, with Harry at her side, she would find the strength. She would find it in Harry, in her parents, in her friends, in all those she loved and who loved her.  
  
But mostly, she would find it in herself. She _would_ be worthy of Harry; worthy of his goodness, his selflessness -- his love.  
  
"I _will_ be Hermione Granger Potter," she announced to the open Corridor before her, a determined smile playing across her face. "Do your worst. _Do_ your worst, and the devil take the hindmost."  
  
And with a final, cleansing breath, she plunged forward, the candle preceding her stride for stride.  
  
  


*

  
  
Harry stood motionless as he watched a form coalesce before him. Slender of form; tall of stature, though not so tall as he. A rich mane of hair fell nearly to her waist; hair the color of burnished copper.  
  
"I've been trying to remember when it was, Harry," Ginny said, her eyes fixed on a point somewhere above Harry's head. "When did a schoolgirl crush turn to love? Real love. The kind that chews at your guts. The kind that won't let you sleep or eat. The kind where you live solely for a glimpse of someone's smile -- and where you die a little every day as you realize that his smile -- and the light in his eyes -- is reserved for someone else. Not for you. Never -- for you."  
  
"Ginny," Harry said, trying to raise his voice above a throaty whisper, but failing. "You know I...I mean...did I...I didn't mean to..."  
  
Harry passed a hand across his face. When he looked up a moment later, he found himself staring directly into Ginny's soft brown eyes.  
  
"I never meant to lead you on," Harry said in a louder voice this time, though far from the volume attempted. "I never...I never had much practice at loving and being loved. I always felt so out of place with people who'd grown up in loving families. You all seemed to know how to show your love, if not with words, then in other ways.  
  
"I've learned a little since those first days. But sometimes I feel like I still have a million miles to go just to catch up with everyone else.  
  
"I guess I always took for granted that you knew how I felt. How I feel. I didn't know how to say it, but I hoped that you all knew how much...how much I loved you. All of you. You accepted me into your family. That may be the greatest gift I ever received. Being a sort of honorary Weasley is worth more to me than a mountain of broomsticks and Invisibility Cloaks. Just because I couldn't _say_ it _then_ didn't mean I didn't _feel_ it. And now that I _can_ say it, nothing's really changed. I love your mum and dad like my own. And Ron. And you.  
  
"Yes, I do love you, Ginny. I can no more deny it than deny the ground under my feet. I think...I think I knew for certain when I held you in my arms in the Chamber of Secrets. I just wanted to hold you forever and make sure that nothing bad ever happened to you again.  
  
"But it was...I mean, it wasn't...Merlin help me! I didn't! I _know_ I didn't! Ginny, you know it's true. I never once implied that the love I felt for you was a...romantic love."  
  
"But you knew how _I_ felt, didn't you?" Ginny returned. "And it made you feel good, didn't it? All those times when you were feeling down and alone, when it felt like the whole world had deserted you. When everyone else turned away, you always knew you could count on good ol' Ginny to stand by you. When Hermione shut you out for weeks at a time to study for her O.W.L.'s or her N.E.W.T.'s...when Ron went ballistic over some silly thing and you didn't talk for days...  
  
"And when you'd have dreams about You-Know-Who killing your parents, or about Cedric dying; or if you just went into one of those depressions that would come over you...when you felt that no one in the world loved you...or ever _would_ love you...who did you run to? Who did you know would _always_ be there for you? Who would never lose faith in you?  
  
"_Me_, that's who! Your rock. Your court of last resort. Ginny Weasley, the girl who loved you too much ever to run away! Ginny Weasley, the girl you knew would _always_ love you! Would...always...love you..."  
  
Ginny's voice fell to a whisper, her head falling with it.  
  
"And now I'm to stand by meekly and watch as you pledge your love to _another_? How can you ask me to do that, knowing what you do? How can you _not_ see how much this is hurting me? Am I just a _thing_ to you, without human _feelings_? It's like I'm some kind of security blanket you needed when you were younger, but which you're casting aside now that you've outgrown it."  
  
Harry was trying vainly to speak, but the words choked in his throat. Was it true? Had he really been so callous, so unfeeling? So...so blind?  
  
"Or _have_ you outgrown me?" Ginny said cryptically. "You believe Hermione is your true love. The _one_. But is she? Will she love you as completely, as unconditionally, as I? Will she _always_ be there for you? Will she _never_ fail you? Or will the day come when she _can't_...or _won't_ ...give you what you need? What will you do _then_, Harry? Will you turn to good ol' Ginny as you did a thousand times before? Will you just turn around and expect to find me there, waiting for you? Loyal, faithful Ginny? And what if I'm _not_ there? What will you do?  
  
"What do you _want_, Harry?" Ginny sobbed mournfully. "Bloody Hell! What do you _really want_?"  
  
Harry did not know how long he stood looking at Ginny, whose body shivered as at the prompting of unspeakable anguish. Without thought to guide him, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the trembling girl. Her head fell onto his shoulder, and he thought to feel the hotness of tears on his snowy white robes.  
  
"You asked if I believe Hermione is the _one_," Harry said, his cheek pressed against Ginny's fiery hair. "Yes. I believe that she will be waiting for me in the Soul Chamber -- granting, of course, that I am worthy to reach it myself.  
  
"And if she isn't...if she isn't, I'll still beg her to marry me, by wizard cleric or Muggle Justice of the Peace. Because I love her. Sometimes I think I would quite literally die without her."  
  
Harry huffed a short sigh.  
  
"Dumbledore said that a marriage under those conditions would be a flawed one. Who knows what would happen? But I can promise you _one_ thing that will _not_ happen."  
  
Harry tightened his hold on Ginny.  
  
"I will _not_ turn around and expect you to be waiting for me. For me to expect that of you would shame both you _and_ me."  
  
Harry released Ginny and tilted his head so that he could look into her eyes, which, though deep with thoughts he dared not fathom, were yet clear and sharp.  
  
"If I ever treated you as you say I did -- if I took you for granted, used you as some kind of emotional crutch -- please believe it wasn't through malice or heartlessness. It was pure, bloody stupidity! I used to wonder sometimes how I ever came to be sorted into Gryffindor. Gryffindors are supposed to be brave, but most of the time I was scared out of my mind! So many strange, new things happening to me, making my stomach feel like it was full of Cornish pixies. And it wasn't ghosts and trolls and basilisks that scared me the most. Turns out it was my own feelings. I came to realize that I knew about as much about love as Hagrid does about how to crochet lace doilies.  
  
"And you're right. I must have known, on some level, how you felt about me beneath the superficiality of a simple schoolgirl crush. You may have stopped putting your elbow in the butter dish, but there were other signs that anyone with the I.Q. of a flobberworm should have seen straight off. So what if I had enough insecurities to fill the Great Hall to the rafters? That's no excuse. I should have seen. I should have _felt_. I bloody well should have _known_!"  
  
Harry looked into Ginny's eyes for some sign. He thought the hardness he'd glimpsed before was lessened, if not completely abated.  
  
"In all my time at Hogwarts, I've done a lot of things I regret. But I regret nothing so much as any hurt I may have caused you. I'm taking with me a lot of good memories of Hogwarts, and some of the best are of you. I don't think there's a single accomplishment of yours that didn't make me just as happy and proud as it did Ron. I cherish you, Ginny. If I hadn't got to you in time in the Chamber of Secrets, I can't imagine how I'd have filled that empty place that would've been left inside me. I wouldn't be who I am today if not for you. Growing up isn't easy under the best of conditions. As for me, I needed all the help I could get. You were a big part of that.  
  
"Now, here I am, trying to prove to myself and to the world that I'm not a boy any more; that I'm a man who is ready to take a man's place in the world. But that doesn't mean I'm not still unsure of myself sometimes. One thing I _am_ sure of is that I can't do it alone. I'll need all the help I can get -- from every quarter. God willing, I'll soon have a wife to help me along, see that I don't make a total arse of myself...most of the time, anyway."  
  
Harry dared the merest suggestion of a smile, and his heart leaped when Ginny returned it, if in a strained fashion.  
  
"You are truly beautiful, Ginny. You and Hermione are so much alike in so many ways. Both of you have a beauty of the spirit that transcends the material. Maybe...maybe that love that sparked in the Chamber of Secrets...helped me to realize that I _could_ love someone. If that's true, then every happiness I share with Hermione from this day on is down to you. If that's so, I owe you a debt I can never repay.  
  
"I want you in my life, Ginny. In _our_ life -- mine and Hermione's. We both love you. If it's not the kind of love you hoped for...I'm sorry. But it _is_ real. I love you, Ginny. Today, tomorrow, and forever. For your sake, I wish it could be more. But what I _can_ give, I give without qualification or condition. Pure love, 100 per cent. Because I could never, ever give you anything less."  
  
Harry's hands were resting on Ginny's shoulders. She placed her own hands on his arms where the sleeves of his robe had slipped back.  
  
"I do love you so much, Harry," she said, a true smile growing slowly on her face like the moon phasing from crescent to quarter, struggling valiantly toward fullness. "Do you know how much?"  
  
Unable to respond, Harry merely pursed his lips contritely and lowered his eyes submissively.  
  
"Enough to give you up. Enough to wish you -- you and Hermione -- a lifetime of happiness. I believe you deserve all the good things the world can give you, Harry. And the greatest of these is love. If Hermione is the _one_...then she's the luckiest woman in the world. And I don't mind...coming in second..."  
  
"Love isn't a contest like the Triwizard Tournament," Harry said. "No one comes in second. Maybe the trophies are different...but they all have the same inscription: First place. When love is genuine, and from the heart...everybody wins.  
  
"I love you, Ginny. For ever and always."  
  
"Ever and always," Ginny echoed.  
  
Harry bent, eyes closed, to kiss Ginny's cheek. His lips brushed her smooth, peachy skin for a moment.  
  
When Harry stood up, his arms were empty.  
  
But his heart was full beyond measuring.  
  
"Bless you, Ginny," Harry said, and set off down the now open Corridor as if borne on wings.  
  
  


***

  
  
**Author's Note:** No surprises here. Indeed, everyone who seeks to block the way to the Soul Chamber will be a person (or persons) whose identity is well known. Remember, it is Harry's and Hermione's doubts we are seeing, clothed in magical flesh. Put yourself in their place and imagine whom YOU would expect to find blocking the two remaining doors. There are no prizes for correct guesses, but you DO get bragging rights for the remainder of the story. Take your best shot, and I'll meet you here next week. 


	8. The Fourth Door: Love and Hate

**Author's Note:** My thank-you list is growing longer, praise Merlin. SVZ, Rachel A. Prongs, Melbell, BeautyoftheElves, Hermione512, sbys, DumbFlyingMonkey, silverwand13, wonderjoe and galtxtr all favored me with a review last time. And to galtxtr, who found my sappy romance a little TOO much so, now you know why I prefer hard drama. Good romance is simply too hard for most of us to write. When this magical romance is finished, look for more stories in the vein of No Greater Love, where I feel I can stand on much firmer ground. (But I DO have a third story in the Patronus series sitting on the shelf, for those who are interested.)  
  
As we have only two more doors to go before we reach the Soul Chamber, I can reveal that ALL of the remaining "apparitions" have been named by one reviewer or another. (Some of the people I did NOT include might have fit nicely, did I not feel that too many obstacles might slow the story's rhythm to the point of wearying the readers.) Howbeit, the fourth door awaits. Let's see who guessed correctly this time, shall we?  
  
  


***

  
  
The image forming before Hermione yet had no human shape, no distinction by which to mark it. Nevertheless, Hermione knew it for what, and who, it was. One it was whom she had known she must face ere she and Harry could truly join. Without benefit of face or mouth, the image spoke. In a voice softer than thistledown, yet with a force to topple a mountain, it spoke a single word.  
  
"Don't."  
  
Hermione waited for the face and form she knew must appear. The outlines of what had been the flame of her candle sharpened into a tall, angular form with long nose, firm mouth, and deep, volcanic blue eyes. Those eyes were at once piercing as steel, and pleading.  
  
"Ron," Hermione said softly. She met Ron Weasley's gaze directly, unwinkingly. There was an underlying sadness on the freckled face, warring with a strength and determination.   
  
"Don't do this, Hermione," Ron implored. "Please. Go back. Come back. I don't want to beg, but I will if I have to. Pride be damned. Nothing matters. Nothing...but us."  
  
"Ron," Hermione said with a heavy shake of her head, "there is no 'us.' There never was. There never can be."  
  
Hermione's voice quavered slightly. Her lips pressed together as her eyes grew blurry. Ron reached out with his long arms and took her hands in his. He lifted her hands to his lips and kissed them.  
  
"I've loved you longer than I can remember," he mumbled into her trembling fingers. "When I look back now, I can't think of a day when I didn't. Even in First Year, when I didn't know love from the backside of a hippogriff. I saw it all in retrospect, years later. The insults. The arguments. It was just my way. The only way I knew to let it out.  
  
"My eyes were finally opened by Malfoy, of all people. The first time he called you Mudblood, I felt like I'd been stabbed in the heart. He couldn't have hurt me more had he spat in Ginny's face. When he hurt you, he hurt me. And that's when I knew.  
  
"I can still see you lying in your hospital bed, petrified by the basilisk. I thought I'd never have the chance to tell you. I told myself that, if you ever woke up, I'd change. I'd be a better person, just for you.  
  
"Didn't mean it, of course. Just one of those promises you make when you want something so bad that you'll promise anything to have it, you know? That next Summer was kind of rough on me, actually. Went through a lot of changes I didn't understand. Sort of went inside myself, you might say. I hid the new Ron behind the old one, and everything was back to normal. Besides, Harry was always there, wasn't he? Knew I couldn't compete against him -- even if he didn't really know we were competing, you know? Well, I guess there were a lot of things Harry didn't know then, weren't there?   
  
"But I kept waiting. Looking for, well, some kind of...opening, I guess. You were always so serious, you never seemed the type to be interested in...I dunno...girl stuff. I figured I had all the time in the world to get it together. But Fourth Year was going to be it! I'd work up to it gradually, you know? While Harry was busy with Cho, it would be just you and me.   
  
"And then Krum came along. And suddenly, it was too late. I'd waited too long, and I knew it was over.  
  
"But I couldn't _let_ it be over! Not inside. Even when I saw you kiss Harry at King's Cross at the end of Fourth Year. Even when he pulled his head out of his arse and started to notice you -- and you -- you ---  
  
"I couldn't let go! Merlin help me! I knew I was only poor, stupid Ron Weasley...that I didn't have a chance in Hell...but I couldn't let go! I can't let you go, Hermione! I can't! I love you!  
  
"Let it be _me_, Hermione! God in Heaven, let it be _me_!"  
  
Her eyes welling with tears, Hermione disengaged her hands from Ron's grasp and slipped them around his waist.  
  
"I know you care for me, Ron," she mumbled into his chest, her face buried in the folds of his robes. "I love you, too. Sometimes I think there isn't a measuring device in the world that can chart how much. And there were more than a few nights in Fourth Year when I thought there might be a chance for us. But... but...I was hiding inside myself, too, back then. You were hiding the part of you that loved me. And I...I was hiding the part of myself that loved Harry!  
  
"I was so afraid that I would never be good enough for the Hero of the wizarding world! He could've had any witch he wanted. Why in Merlin's name would he ever want plain old _me_? So I -- I thought -- "  
  
"You thought you'd settle for second-best?" Ron said with a pained laugh. "That's what I was, wasn't I? Still am, come to that."  
  
"_No_!" Hermione gasped, catching her breath with an effort. "It's not about first or second! You don't compare people like...like potions assignments or O.W.L. scores! It was never about being best or worst. It's not about loving someone more and another less. It's...it's..."  
  
"It's something you can't put into words," Ron said with a wisdom that would have startled any who knew only the schoolboy prankster of the Hogwarts class of '98.   
  
"Please be happy for me, Ron," Hermione implored softly. "How can I...I can't...I need you there, Ron...I need to know that you're there for me...that you'll always be there..."  
  
"I will," Ron said in a deep, throaty affirmation. "I could never let you down, Hermione. I'd die before I'd do that. But...it's hard...letting go. Never thought it would...hurt so much. I want to hold you like this forever."  
  
But even as Ron's words sounded in her ears, Hermione felt his arms slowly relax and withdraw.  
  
Without thinking, Hermione wiped her eyes on Ron's robes, and he emitted a short laugh.  
  
"You _are_ the _one_, aren't you? Bloke pours his heart out to you, and you wipe your eyes on his bloody robes!" He laughed again, with genuine humor, and Hermione buried her face in her hands with a sob. Ron gently pulled her hands away and lifted her head so that she could look up into his eyes, which were lightly glazed with wetness.  
  
"Harry's the luckiest sod on this Earth. If I were in his place today, I wouldn't swap for all the gold in Gringotts. With a love like yours in his pocket, he's the richest wizard in the world!"  
  
Ron bent from his impressive height and placed a kiss on Hermione's cheek, tasting her tears, his lips just brushing the corner of her mouth.   
  
"Love you," he murmured into her cream-colored skin, bringing a tinge of rose to her face.  
  
Hermione no longer felt Ron's hands upon her. Opening her eyes, she saw only an empty passageway beckoning her onward.  
  
"Love you, too," she breathed, staring ahead into the candlelit darkness. Her eyes fixed on the steady golden flame burning brightly before her, Hermione resumed her journey to the Soul Chamber. And Harry.  
  
  


*

  
  
Harry felt cold darkness gathering around him. The cold seeped into his joints, penetrating to his very marrow. The candle flame seemed to be laboring, straining feebly against the oppressive gloom. Harry felt the instinctive urge to draw his wand, though whether for illumination or defense, he could not say. But, he reasoned, neither purpose would be served. He knew by now that everything he experienced in this enchanted Corridor was the product of his own mind. And this thought brought a different kind of chill. From where in his young mind did such oppressive blackness spring?  
  
There could be only one answer.  
  
"Harry Potter!"  
  
Harry immediately identified that chilling voice, though he'd hoped ever to hear it again. Hissing, sibilant, inhuman --  
  
"Voldemort!"  
  
The Dark Lord materialized from the blackness, his eyes red, glowing coals. Harry stepped back involuntarily, his hand seeking the reassuring touch of his wand without benefit of conscious thought.  
  
"Foolish boy," Voldemort taunted in a slow, smooth voice like as a snake slithering through tall grass. "You think me truly gone? How many times have I been destroyed, only to return, stronger, more powerful than ever? Will you never realize that Lord Voldemort _cannot_ be destroyed? I depart only for a time. And what _is_ time? A year? A millennium? Or a single tick of the clock. All is illusion. Time is eternal. As is Lord Voldemort!"  
  
"What do you want?" Harry said without thinking. He told himself that all was, even as "Voldemort" had said, illusion. It was not real. Yet, for that, his nerves still hummed like piano wire.  
  
Voldemort's serpentine face split in an evil smile.  
  
"Vengeance, Harry," he purred. "When I departed this veil, I left behind...unsettled accounts, shall we say. _When_ I return, it will be to sate my vengeance. A debt beyond measuring has been accrued...and that debt _will_ be paid!"  
  
"I fought you before," Harry said hoarsely, his fingers closing on the reassuring smoothness of his wand, though not drawing it as yet. "I destroyed you once. I'll do it again!"  
  
"Will you, indeed?" Voldemort's glassy eyes shone with mockery. "You amuse me, Harry. You say you will fight me? Ah, but will _I_ fight _you_? It would give you great satisfaction to oppose me again, would it not? Shall I _give_ you that boon? Or are there _other_ ways -- more _delectable_ ways -- to exact toll?"  
  
Harry felt as though a stream of ice water were coursing down his spine.  
  
"On the day I first set eyes upon you, Harry," Voldemort said with a casualness that stung Harry, "I took your parents from you. The only people in the world who loved you completely and without reservation. I took their lives from them as easily as I would extinguish a candle flame -- and, I daresay, with as little regard. By that simple act, I have caused you to suffer much, Harry. Torment, humiliation, degradation. Ten years, Harry. Without so much as laying a finger upon you, I have made you suffer unspeakably.  
  
"And -- I shall do so again."  
  
Harry drew his wand in a single fluid motion and pointed it at Voldemort's breast. He felt foolish doing so. like a marionette dancing to the tug of invisible strings; yet this reproachment did not serve to lower his wand by so much as a millimeter.  
  
"How easily I have hurt you, Harry," Voldemort fairly exuberated. "With such little effort have I made your life a living Curse. And how easily shall I do so again!  
  
"I took from you those whom you loved, Harry. I left you alone. But, enterprising young man that you are, you have found _others_ to love, have you not? Thus does it fall to me again to deprive you of that love. And so I shall."  
  
"No," Harry rasped, his wand hand trembling as he took aim at Voldemort's inhuman heart.  
  
"But _yes_!" Voldemort sang, his ruby eyes a-glitter with malevolence. "You have found yourself a prospective wife to give you the love you so desperately need, the love James and Lily could not give you from the coldness of their graves. Surely you must know that I cannot permit this? I cannot allow you to deprive me of the fruits of my triumph. If your suffering is to continue, per my irrevocable decree, then I must deprive you of that which you most love. When I return -- as return I shall! -- my first action _must_ be to punish you! To make you suffer! If, therefore, you take this...Mudblood...to wife, it follows that _I_ must of necessity take her _from_ you."  
  
"NEVER!" Harry shouted. "You'll _never_ take Hermione from me!"  
  
Voldemort's laughter was terrifying.  
  
"You cannot prevent it! Can you watch over her every minute of every day? Can you alone protect her from my legions of loyal Death Eaters, to whom my word is absolute law?  
  
"Not alone!" Harry hissed. "Never alone! I have friends and allies --"  
  
"Useless!" Voldemort shrieked, his eyes red flame. "The prophecy must be fulfilled! I must destroy you, totally, utterly -- therefore, I must destroy any who are part and parcel _of_ you!  
  
"Can you bear to watch her die, Harry? For you shall. You _will_ watch her die, will feel her tremble in your arms as her life flees her body. And afterwards will come the dreams. Oh, yes, Harry! My vengeance would not be complete without the dreams!   
  
"Do you still dream about your parents, Harry? Do you still hear them crying out, begging for mercy -- for themselves -- and for you? Do you still wake up screaming, Harry, your vision clouded by the faces of James and Lily crying out from beyond the grave? Soon there will be _three_ faces in that vision, Harry! _Three_ faces of death! But -- with a difference...  
  
"For this third death will have been wholly unnecessary. You could do nothing to prevent my killing James and Lily. But you _can_ save the Mudblood's life by a simple expedient...  
  
"TURN BACK, HARRY! Turn back now! For I promise you, if you join yourself to this Muggle-born witch, you thus make her party to _your_ suffering! I _shall_ return, Harry! I _will_ be avenged! If you love this -- this -- harlot -- save her! Save her from her fate! Save her from -- yourself!"  
  
Harry's hand was shaking as with a palsy. Then, abruptly, the tenseness flowed from his muscles like potion from a bottomless cup. In a smooth, unhurried motion he replaced his wand and surveyed Voldemort with eyes hard as polished emeralds.  
  
"I won't deny that I fear you, Voldemort. Only a fool knows no fear. But I'll not be slave to that fear. Perhaps you _are_ too evil to die. I may spend a lifetime warring against you and all that you stand for. But I will _not_ order my life to suit your perverted agenda.   
  
"You were right about _one_ thing. I couldn't prevent your killing my parents. I was an infant then. Now, I'm a man. A man who will do whatever I must to protect those I love, from you or anything else.  
  
"You put great stock in prophecies, Voldemort. That may have been your greatest failing -- though, with so many to choose from -- " Harry said with a venomous smirk, " -- that would be a difficult assessment to make.  
  
"You never understood that prophecies -- even genuine ones -- are only vague blueprints at best. In the end, it all comes down to choices. When you murdered my parents -- when you _tried_ to murder _me_ -- you may have thought you were doing no more than fulfilling Trelawney's prophecy. But that feeble justification can never wipe the bloodstains from your hands. And years later, you convinced your Death Eaters that that same prophecy guaranteed your ultimate victory. But I suppose you _had_ to tell them that to keep them from deserting you in droves when the Aurors and the Order of the Phoenix were bringing your dreams of conquest crashing down around you." Harry laughed shortly, which sound brought a snakelike hiss from Voldemort's fleshless lips.  
  
"They call me the Boy of Prophecy -- the Destroyer of Voldemort. But if mine was the hand that struck the final blow, the power behind that blow came from more than myself alone.   
  
"Dumbledore told me many times that it was my power to love which was my greatest strength. Love for my friends; love for my family -- the second family I found to replace the one you stole from me. But more than anything, it was my love for Hermione that was your downfall. You see, I love her so much, I would have given my life gladly if in so doing I could have bequeathed to her a world forever free from your foul, polluting stench. And that's something you could never understand. You told Dumbledore that there was nothing worse than death. That's where we differ, you and I -- and why, in the final analysis, you were doomed almost from the start."  
  
All trace of anger was now gone from Harry's voice. The face that had only minutes before been contorted with fury was now serene in a manner that incensed Voldemort beyond his ability to express the emotion.   
  
"I love my life," Harry said simply, "whereas you -- you _covet_ yours, like -- like a pile of gold. But though gold glows with fire, it gives no warmth. To me, life isn't a possession -- it's a _blessing_ -- and a blessing has no value until it's given away. And that's a concept you could never so much as conceive -- that there could be a cause worth paying the ultimate price. If you weren't such an abomination, I could almost pity you."  
  
Harry slowly returned his wand to his pristine robe, a hard smile on his face that matched the emerald gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Wizard I may be -- but for all his power, imagined or otherwise, a wizard is still just a man. And a man's strength comes from more than himself alone. It comes from those he loves, and who love him. As for me," Harry said with quiet affirmation, "Hermione is my strength. It was she who defeated you as much as I. With her beside me -- and inside me -- I am what you strove in vain to become -- the king of the world.  
  
"But I have better things to do than stand here trading platitudes with the likes of you," Harry said with an almost regal dismissiveness. "Hermione is waiting for me, somewhere beyond that door. And just as I gave my life without reservation to the cause of destroying you, so I intend to give it again, once and for all time. So go crawl back into the foul pit that spawned you. But know this -- Hermione and I _will_ be Joined, and not you nor all the fiends of Hell will prevent it. And if by some unholy power you _do_ defy death yet again and return to the world of the living, make no mistake -- we _will_ be waiting for you -- Hermione and I -- today, tomorrow -- and forever."  
  
As the last echo of Harry's voice died, he swept his arm before him as if he were sweeping aside a cloud of midges. At this gesture, the darkness pressing him from all sides shivered visibly, like black blood in a trembling crucible. In a silent implosion, it collapsed in on itself as at the crux of a whirlpool. Harry blinked his eyes once, and the next moment he beheld once more the clean blackness of the nighted Corridor, its outlines receding before him beyond the periphery of the reinvigorated candle flame.  
  
"You are my strength, Hermione," Harry reaffirmed, his eyes fixed on the Stygian gloom whose depths beckoned him onward. "I love you." And he resolutely followed the advancing candle -- and his heart -- forward.  
  
  


***

  
  
**Author's Note:** I tried to arrange each "doubt" in ascending order of its importance. I felt that Hermione's sensitivity and compassion would place Ron higher than Draco. Harry, on the other hand, is more adversarial than Hermione, resulting in his regarding Voldemort's physical threat (however unlikely) as more poignant than one of the emotional variety.  
  
Does everyone know now who will be standing before the last door? I think very few people will be surprised next time. Even so, that's no reason not to read on, is it? I hope not. Until then, enjoy!   



	9. The Final Door: The Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:** I'm overwhelmed by the continuing support this story continues to garner. Reviewers last time included Hermione512, lizzypadfoot, daleia, emma, MissLexiRe, JCtigerwolf4e, Rachel A. Prongs, Melbell, harrypotter's luvr, DumbFlyingMonkey, SVZ, Kostami, jandl, sbys, galtxtr, Blue Magic and Sabrina-05.  
  
For those who are still keen to guess, a final clue is contained in the chapter title. But I think very few will be surprised in the end.   
  
  


***

  
  
When the candle began to glow brightly again, Hermione looked intently for the outline of some face or figure to identify. But now the light merely expanded until Hermione was completely engulfed as by a London pea-souper. Unable to see more than an arm's length in any direction, she strained her ears for some telling sound. The silence was absolute. No, she corrected herself, not quite. There _was_ a sound, faint, unidentifiable. She couldn't decide if the sound was muted by distance, or was nearby but merely soft by nature. She listened closer, wishing for the fog to dissipate.  
  
As if in answer to her wish, the fog melted away as at the behest of a gust of wind -- though Hermione felt no slightest breath of air. The mist rolled back to reveal friendly walls, dotted with prints of pastoral scenes and museum masterworks. There was a couch, chairs, tables. And -- there was carpeting under her feet, soft and plush --  
  
Her feet! Hermione realized that her feet were no longer bare, but clad in comfortable loafers of the type she favored when at home during Summer holidays --   
  
It was then that full realization struck her. This was _her_ house! And she -- she was no longer wearing her wedding robes. She wore the simple, conservative attire of her everyday Muggle life in between school terms: A long-sleeved blouse, cream-colored, two buttons open at the top, one below; not tucked in, but swinging freely about her hips, which were clad in loose-fitting earth-tone slacks which, due to her short stature, bagged more than a little around her ankles.  
  
And the sound...something sliding over cloth, rapping lightly on a hard surface...  
  
"Oh, there you are, Hermione," called a musical voice. Hermione looked up from her self-inspection to behold her mother bending over the dinner table, apparently having just finished setting plates and glassware on a linen tablecloth. Three place settings, Hermione noted. Mrs. Granger smiled sweetly and said, "Now that you're here, be a dear and set out the silver? I have to go check the oven. Your father's busy making the salad."  
  
As her mother disappeared into the kitchen, Hermione stood for a moment as her rational mind tried to adjust to the shock of it all. On her left hand was the modest living room of the Granger house; on her right was the adjoining dining area, debouching onto the kitchen, from which an inviting aroma was even now drifting forth to caress Hermione's senses. Rousing herself, Hermione went unerringly to the silverware drawer and procured three sets of cutlery. When the last knife was properly arranged, Hermione saw her mother's face pop around the kitchen doorway.  
  
"Five minutes," Mrs. Granger said before her head vanished again. The vacancy was promptly filled by Mr. Granger, a heaping salad bowl in his hands.  
  
"Five minutes," he said, setting the bowl to the left of a cut glass vase in which a single rose stood alert. A white rose, Hermione noted. "Just enough time for a pre-dinner chat," her father concluded. "Catch up on things, what?"  
  
Before Hermione could reply, her mother appeared, her hand extended. She motioned Hermione to a short couch, seating herself beside her daughter. Mr. Granger plunked himself down in an easy chair facing the two women.  
  
"Now, princess," he said in a cheerful voice, though with eyes wholly serious, "tell us about this young man of yours. He's not...that is...he's not one of us, is he? He's a...wizard."  
  
"Daddy," Hermione said slowly, her brow furrowing with mild puzzlement, and not a little fearfulness, "you've met Harry. He spent last Summer with us. The two of you chatted on for hours."  
  
As Hermione hesitated, uncertain how to proceed, Mrs. Granger placed a hand on her daughter's arm.   
  
"Yes, we've known Harry and his friends for seven years now," she said with what seemed to Hermione to be a sort of forced calm. "But these people...they're not...well...they're not..."  
  
"They're not exactly...normal," Mr. Granger finished.  
  
Hermione's brain was spinning. Her reason told her that these were not her parents; her parents were hundreds of miles away, at the Burrow. These figures before her were merely images drawn from her thoughts and memories, given solidity by Merlin's powerful enchantments.   
  
But -- and suddenly Hermione felt a chill -- _were_ they nothing more? Hermione had seen ample demonstration of the potency of Merlin's magic this day. Could that magic be reaching beyond the confines of the Dome? Were tendrils of insidious sorcery even now sifting through her parents' minds, drawing forth these unexpected -- yet perfectly understandable -- doubts regarding their daughter's strange new lifestyle apart from them and the world they knew? Were these, then, her parents' true feelings, harbored in secret for seven years and never divulged until now?  
  
How long Hermione sat inert, batting these thoughts about like so many Bludgers, she did not know. Turning to face her mother, she placed her hand atop the one still resting on her arm and smiled, a distant light hovering behind the surface of her soft, puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"When I was a little girl," she said softly, "you used to tell me all the things I should look for in a husband. Do you remember what you said?"  
  
"Of course, dear," Mrs. Granger said, returning her daughter's gentle smile. "I said the man who marries my little girl must be good and kind. He must be honest, with good moral fiber. He should not abuse his body with poison, nor his mind with unclean thoughts. And above all, he must honor you and respect you for the woman you are; for if he cannot do this, then any love he claims to have for you is a lie."   
  
"Guess what, Mum?" Hermione said, her smile growing radiant. "You just described Harry."  
  
"Princess," Mr. Granger said, leaning forward in his chair, "You know we love you. We only want what's best for you. When we got your Hogwarts letter, we scarcely knew what to think. It all seemed like some elaborate practical joke -- until Minerva appeared and convinced us it was all very real. TOO real, come to that."  
  
Mr. Granger paused, covering his mouth with his hand. But the muscles of his cheeks tugging backwards revealed the smile hidden thereunder. He shook his head wonderingly.  
  
"We always knew our little girl was special. But -- flippin' Guy Fawkes on a trolley, luv! -- this was something we just weren't prepared for! I mean, blimey, who _could_ be? Magic! Real, honest to God magic! And _our little girl_ -- a _witch_!"  
  
"Yet you let me go," Hermione said. "I never heard a word of discouragement in seven years. You supported me all the way."  
  
"But through it all," her father said with an undisguised heaviness in his voice, "we always thought, I dunno -- we thought, when it was all over, you'd -- you'd come back to us. To our world. The _real_ world."  
  
"Real," Hermione repeated, withholding a pointed sigh. "What _is_ 'real', Daddy? Magical people are still people. Flesh and blood. You've met the Weasleys? I think they're more normal than any family I've ever met. They feel -- _we_ feel -- " she stressed, including herself in this company, " -- the same things as non-magical folk. We laugh when we hear a funny joke -- and groan at bad ones. We cheer when our favorite team wins the Championship Cup. And we cry just like everyone else. And for the same reasons. When a baby is born...when we suffer a loss...or when someone steps on our heart..."  
  
Hermione squeezed her eyes shut for a minute, fighting for control.  
  
"When I found out I was a witch, I thought I was suddenly different from what I was before. And I was a little scared at first, though I'd _never_ have admitted it, of course." She opened her eyes to find her parents smiling, causing her own smile to reappear. "But the funniest thing about Hogwarts was how bloody _normal_ it turned out to be. The teachers, the students, the classrooms and the dorms; everything just reminded me, year after year, how ordinary I really was. And still am.  
  
"So I can do magic. I can make things fly, or appear, or vanish. So what? What if -- what if you'd been told that I was a musical genius, a prodigy? What if someone from a conservatory had come and said I should be trained for the concert stage, that if I practiced hard every day, that my name would someday be on the marquee at the Royal Albert Hall? Would I be any different? Or would I still be Hermione Granger? Would I still be your daughter? Your little girl?  
  
"Have I ever told you about my friend Dean Thomas? He's a wonderful artist. He's still a wizard, but it's very likely that he'll spend his life doing something that has absolutely nothing to do with magic. Well, unless you count paintings that talk back to you, and leave their frames to go visiting."   
  
Mr. Granger's eyebrows rose, and Hermione chuckled.   
  
"We're all of us the same, really. We all do the best we can with the tools we're given. And hard work pays off in the magical world just as much as in the Muggle world. I didn't ace my classes because my blood was more magical than anyone else's. There are hundreds of witches and wizards with magical ancestry going back three thousand years. But that didn't add up to a hippogriff's toenail when it came time for O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s. I got top marks because I worked harder than anyone else. You taught me that -- both of you. Everything I am or ever will be isn't because of Hogwarts. It's because of you."  
  
"Do you really love him, princess?" Mr. Granger asked softy, seeming almost ashamed of his words before they left his lips. "It's not because..."   
  
"Daddy," Hermione said warmly, "I love it when you call me 'princess'. It makes me feel more magical than anything in the wizarding world. But I know I'm anything _but_ a princess. You always taught me to respect the truth. And the truth is, I'm _not_ all that pretty. And you're wondering if I agreed to marry Harry because I thought I might not get another offer. It's okay, really. I used to think the same thing myself... when I was little, and all the boys ignored me in favor of the girls with the long blonde curls and big blue eyes, and faces like sugar candy. That certainly doesn't describe _me_, does it?" She felt a little laugh bubble forth, one entirely devoid of bitterness. "Not enough magic in the _world_ to bring _that_ owl to roost. Add to that I'm opinionated, I never compromise, and I've been told I nag like a fishwife. And in spite of all that -- and other things best left to my diary -- the bravest, noblest hero in the wizarding world thinks I'm beautiful.  
  
"But that's...that's not why I love him. I love him because...I just..."  
  
As Hermione's voice faded to a hushed whisper, her father reached out and tilted her face until her eyes met his.   
  
"I know that look," he said almost breathlessly. "I see it in your mother's eyes even after all these years -- and I thank God for it."  
  
Hermione leaped up and wrapped her arms around her father, feeling all of a sudden like she was six years old again and there was no bad thing in the world that a hug from Daddy couldn't set to rights.  
  
Mrs. Granger was on her feet now, waiting to receive her daughter in a loving embrace. Hermione fell upon her with a joyful sob.   
  
Her eyes closed fast, vainly attempting to block the flow of tears threatening to erupt, Hermione felt the warmth of her mother's arms spread through her in soothing waves. She did not know how long she stood thus. But at some point she realized that she was no longer standing on a carpet. Her once more shoeless feet felt only smooth stone. The loose, comfortable folds of her wedding robes were a reassuring caress against her skin.  
  
Hermione knew without opening her eyes that she no longer held her mother, that the walls surrounding her were not those of her house. But the warm feeling permeating her was not diminished. The glow of love was an aura independent of the glowing candle. And, opening her eyes slowly, Hermione now perceived that yet another radiance suffused the Corridor in which she stood. Her breath trapped in her chest, Hermione looked past the candle to see not a dark passageway, but an opening from beyond which a pallid, surreal light shone.   
  
"Harry," Hermione sobbed softly. "Harry."  
  
Her love lending wings to her feet as well as to her heart, Hermione stepped through the doorway and into the Soul Chamber.  
  
  


*

  
  
Harry had been watching the candle for what seemed ages. It was completely motionless, had been for what seemed hours to Harry's heightened, anxiety-laced senses. The featureless door stood behind the flickering taper in all its mute impassivity.  
  
Harry shook his head as if to clear his vision. And when he looked again, the door was gone! In its place was a wall, painted a pale, tranquil green. Harry saw that his enchanted candle was now resting in an ornate holder in the exact center of the wall, its light dispersed by a bronze reflector. Like candles occupied similar places on the walls at either hand. Two of the walls bore windows, the curtains drawn. The third wall, which he supposed was an inner wall, was unbroken. All three walls were decorated with pictures and small shelves upon which objects of varying size and dubious identity sat in a sort of friendly casualness.  
  
Harry felt heat against his back, indicating that the unseen fourth wall bore a well-stoked fireplace. The dry heat was reassuring on his shoulders, which he realized felt somewhat strained from his recent ordeals.  
  
"Welcome home, Harry."  
  
Harry whirled as if jerked by a leash. That voice! How many times had he heard it in dreams, in visions -- in the Mirror of Erised...  
  
"Mum?" It was almost a sob.  
  
Lily Potter smiled, her green eyes soft and tender. The loving smile on her delicate face was mirrored on the countenance of the man standing next to her, blocked momentarily as he ingenuously raked his fingers through a tousle of unruly black hair.  
  
"Dad!"  
  
Harry caught himself from rushing forward blindly. These were not, could not possibly be, his parents. James and Lily were dead. These were but shadows clothed in illusion, fleshed by his mind through Merlin's pervading magic.   
  
But in the end, none of that mattered. Discarding logic like a tattered and unwanted cloak, Harry rushed forward and fell upon James and Lily, sobbing as he had not since that day following the third task of the Triwizard Tournament when Molly Weasley had held him as she would her own son. And though Harry loved Molly as much as he did anyone in the world, there was no price he would not have paid on that day to replace Molly's warm embrace with that of his mother. And now...  
  
Lily's gentle fingers were laced through Harry's hair. A strong hand that could be none but James' was upon his shoulder, its firmness yet as loving as Lily's feathery touch. In that moment suspended in time, Harry felt 17 years of loneliness and anguish spill out of him like water from a sundered dam. He wanted to hold them like this forever.  
  
When at last Harry drew back, he noted for the first time that he was more than half a head taller than his mother. The same thought seemed to have occurred to Lily as she appraised her son approvingly, her head inclined slightly.  
  
"He's almost as tall as you, James."  
  
"No 'almost' about it," James said, clapping his son on the shoulder jovially.  
  
"I've missed you so much, " Harry said hoarsely, determined not to break down, not so much from pride as from an unwillingness to squander this cherished moment with such unproductive foolishness.  
  
Smiling broadly, James steered Harry to an upholstered chair as he and Lily seated themselves before him on an antique loveseat.  
  
"Now, son," James said with an air of fatherly command in his voice, "tell us what you've been up to lately. We do see quite a bit from the Other Side, but a lot slips through the cracks.  
  
"Tell us," he said in a low, slightly thick voice, "about the war against Voldemort."  
  
Speaking mechanically through his befuddlement, Harry said, "Voldemort is dead. Destroyed. He'll never again hurt anyone like...like he..."  
  
Harry's throat constricted. They looked so alive! He had felt the warmth of their flesh against his. It was all a bad dream, he told himself in an effort to sweep reason into the forgotten corners of his mind. He had been hypnotized, made to believe that they were dead as some form of punishment, though for what crime he could not say. Voldemort was clever that way. Even with his power shattered all those years ago, the Dark Lord had reached out from the Nether Realms and corrupted Harry's perception, twisted his mind, shaped it to his own perverted ends.  
  
Harry jerked his glasses away, his hand covering his eyes to stay the onrush of burning tears. And that innocuous action rent the tapestry of delusion and stripped the veil from Harry's mind and heart. For as he swept away his tears, Harry felt his fingertips brush the jagged outline of his scar. His touch lingered thereon, tracing the irregular line against the smoothness of his forehead. Harry felt the urge to laugh hysterically. Here, then, was proof of the lie -- the wonderful, impossible lie. For if Lily yet lived, whence this mark on his flesh? No. Lily was dead. It was her sacrifice that had caused Voldemort's Killing Curse to rebound from baby Harry, leaving behind this reminder, this signpost to mark the fate of its perpetrator.  
  
"We always knew you could do it," Lily said with motherly pride. "Your father and I never doubted but that you would avenge our deaths."  
  
"And not just us," James added. "How many hundreds, even thousands did Voldemort kill or destroy? And how many more would have suffered by his hand had he gone on unchallenged? Killed outright, like us. Or the Bones'. Or made to suffer something _worse_ than death, like the Longbottoms. Our end, at least, brought a closure of sorts for those we left behind. But Neville's suffering goes on. Nor can Voldemort's destruction dry a single tear from his face.  
  
"This was about more than vengeance, son. It was about justice. About opposing evil for no other reason than that it is right to do so. You've honored us beyond measure, Harry."  
  
Harry felt a hand clutching at his heart.  
  
"I -- I didn't do it alone. There was Dumbledore. And Moody. And who knows where we'd have been without Sirius? So...so many...  
  
"But...I really couldn't have done it without Hermione."  
  
"Tell us about it," James prompted.  
  
"Yes," Lily echoed. "And tell us about Hermione."  
  
"Well," Harry said stumblingly, his mind rejecting the rationality of the scene in favor of its deeper meaning to his pained soul, "She's Muggle-born, like you, Mum. But she's an only child. Her parents are dentists, about as thoroughly Muggle as you could imagine. Never know to look at them that they'd give the world the smartest witch of the 21st century."  
  
Lily's face lit up at this, and Harry felt a surge from deep within that strove to burst his chest like a balloon.  
  
"She broke every existing record for O.W.L's and N.E.W.T.'s," Harry declared. "There's never been anyone like her. Even hung a plaque of her in the Great Hall."  
  
"Next to yours," James affirmed gently.  
  
"Hagrid once said," Harry resumed, struggling against the redness rising to his cheeks, "that there hadn't been a spell invented that Hermione couldn't do. And -- " Harry hesitated, his voice dropping noticeably, " -- she needed every bit of magical skill she had when -- when Voldemort attacked."  
  
James and Lily sat quietly as Harry's eyes took on a far-away look.  
  
"There were Death Eaters all around us. It looked like there was no stopping them. But Hermione held them off with hexes and attacking spells and counter-Curses. She cleared the way for me to challenge Voldemort. Without her, I wouldn't have had the strength to withstand his attack. She very nearly sacrificed herself. All so I'd be up to facing Voldemort at full strength.  
  
"But it wasn't just her magic and her bravery. It was just -- knowing that she was there. She's _always_ been there for me. They -- they carried both of us off the battlefield thinking we were dead. I woke up first, days later, and when I learned that Hermione was still unconscious, I -- I thought more than once that...that I...I didn't want to live in a world without her. If she had died, then I wanted to die, too."  
  
"It sounds like you love her very much, son," James said.  
  
"More than I ever imagined I _could_ love someone," Harry said haltingly. "I feel she's...she's the reason I was born...the reason I was spared when -- " Harry swallowed dryly. "She...she fills me up inside. All the empty places deep inside of me."  
  
"The emptiness left by our deaths?" Lily asked delicately.   
  
The question startled Harry into a fearsome silence.  
  
"Are you marrying her because you love her?" James queried. "Or because _she_ loves _you_?"  
  
Harry shook himself, staring into his father's piercing hazel eyes, which in that moment reminded him forcefully of Hermione's penetrating gaze that could crucify his soul with the merest flicker.  
  
"Do you love her," James pressed, "because she offers you the love you were denied for so long? The love you ached for on those cold nights in the cupboard under the stairs? The love that _we_ couldn't give you?"  
  
"What if we hadn't died?" Lily now interjected. "What if...what if you'd boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time with your father and me waving to you, smiling at you, wishing you good luck and telling you how much we loved you? What if you'd grown up into an adult wizard with the two of us beside you every step of the way, with Christmas presents and birthday parties, and everything every other child had, whether wizard or Muggle? What if you...if you had no empty places that needed filling? Where would you be today, Harry? And more importantly -- where would _Hermione_ be?"  
  
After an eternity, Harry spoke, though with difficulty, being as there was a lump the size of a dragon egg lodged in his throat.  
  
"It was hard growing up without you. Without anyone who cared. I think...I think if I hadn't turned out to be a wizard, I might never have found a way out. When Hagrid finally delivered my Hogwarts letter, I never imagined that I'd come to regard it years later as a gift from God.   
  
"I found more than my 'own kind' -- witches and wizards -- at Hogwarts. I found a family. More than one, actually. But what I really found was the _meaning_ of family. I learned how to love, and just as important, I learned how to let myself _be_ loved. My schoolmates became the brothers and sisters I never had. The teachers were like aunts and uncles -- well, most of them..."  
  
Harry's eyes flashed devilishly before lowering demurely. He just made out his father's smile, saw James' eyes flicker at Lily as he lifted a finger to the point between his eyes and make an arching gesture representative of Snape's hooked nose. Lily's eyes scolded her husband, but her lips curled in a smile and she emitted a titter of laughter.  
  
"And then there were the Weasleys," Harry said with a joyful light dancing in his eyes. "Being with them made me feel how it might have been with the two of you. A real home, with loving parents -- and the fighting, the arguing -- the whole package. It was almost more than I could accept. I had a family. All the Weasleys, from first to last, took me in as if I were their own. And even though I still miss the both of you so much...at some point I...I began to think of Arthur and Molly as my parents."  
  
"That makes us very happy," Lily said warmly.  
  
"Hold on, then," James put in, his eyes taking on the same glint as Harry's a moment ago. "What about Sirius? Your godfather and duly-appointed legal guardian?"  
  
"Merlin save us all from Sirius Black," Harry smirked. "I love him almost as much as I love you two. But you can't deny, he has more contradictions than Trelawney's Divination class. Father figure one minute, incorrigible Marauder the next. Though I will say this for him: Once Pettigrew was caught and his confession exonerated Sirius, your old schoolmate did everything in his power to make a real home for me. Fudge's signature was scarcely dry on the pardon parchment before Sirius was lobbying Dumbledore to get me away from the Dursleys, and Voldemort Curse any who got in his way. I never knew how mucked up wizard bureaucracy could be. But to his credit, Sirius worked like a dog to cut through the bollocks and win through."  
  
"Worked like a -- " James choked, covering his face as his shoulders shook with muffled laughter. "Blimey, Harry! I'd say you've been hanging around him _too_ long!"   
  
"Sirius, my bum!" Lily chortled. "That's _your_ sense of humor, James! Tell _me_!"  
  
His spirits thus lightened, Harry sighed through an easy, tranquil smile.  
  
"You see how it is, then? Whatever empty places I had were filled long before I gave my heart to Hermione. Arthur, Molly, Ron, Sirius, Hagrid, Dumbledore -- everyone gave me a little piece of themselves, and together those pieces filled up every empty place I had. All but one.  
  
"You remember I said there was a time when I not only didn't know how to love, but how to let myself _be_ loved. That was the real gift my friends gave me. Hagrid was the first, I think. Pulled me from the ruins of the house, didn't he? I think I knew from the day we met at the Dursleys' cabin that Hagrid and I would be great mates.  
  
"But it _really_ all started with Ron. And Hermione. We all started from square one, though they did have a bit of an edge, coming from whole families as they did. But still, together we learned how to love each other, and how to let ourselves be loved in return. From the day I first realized that I loved Hermione in a special way, I also realized that I never could have loved her that way if I didn't first love her as a friend.   
  
"I've had lots of opportunities to look back on those years lately. And I know that the Harry Potter who used to crawl out of that broom cupboard every morning to fix Dudley's breakfast could never have loved _anyone_ in _any_ way. But I'm not that Harry Potter any more. He was only an empty shell with a hole where his heart should have been. But, by the grace of God, that Harry is dead and gone. I'm a whole wizard now. A whole man. And it's _as_ a whole man that I gave my heart away.  
  
"You asked how it would have been had the two of you never died. I think... think I would have fallen for Hermione even sooner, actually. If I'd grown up with a bit of confidence and self-worth, I wouldn't have wasted so much time chasing after pretty faces just to bolster my sodding ego. I would have seen Hermione's inner beauty sooner. As Ron did.  
  
"Hermione isn't a substitute for any loss, real or imagined. The empty place she fills in me is the one every man has, the one that can be filled only by the woman he was born to love.  
  
"Without her, I would still be who I am. A whole man. A man I hope you would have been proud to call your son. But I know, too, that every man can become _more_ than he is. And he can only do that with the love of the right woman. And there is no doubt in my mind -- or in my heart -- that Hermione is that woman."   
  
Lily rose from her seat next to her husband and bent over Harry. She brushed his unkempt hair aside and placed a light kiss upon the scar her death had caused nearly 17 years ago.   
  
Harry's eyes closed, valiantly endeavoring to seal off escaping tears. And failing.  
  
How it happened, he was not able to determine. Whereas he had been sitting, now he was standing. He opened his eyes. The candle was precisely where it had been. But the wall into which it was set was gone, with everything else. His parents had returned to that secret place inside Harry, where they would continue to live on in denial of Voldemort and his Killing Curse. But though James and Lily resided securely in Harry's heart, yet was there still room and to spare for many others. And, in particular, for one other.  
  
Looking beyond the candle now, Harry felt a rush of mingled fear and euphoria. For beyond the candle was no door, but an open portal beyond which an unearthly light danced as if to strains unhearable by human ear -- but not to human heart.  
  
It was a song, Harry thought. A song of celebration. And the last mote of doubt was swept with finality from Harry's soul. The one final, heart-wrenching doubt: Would she be there? Was Hermione waiting for him in the bosom of that mystical iridescence?  
  
Yes. She was there. He could hear her voice, calling to him.  
  
"I'm coming, love," Harry called in a voice born neither from lips nor tongue, but from his heart. "I'm coming."  
  
And he followed the prelusory candle into the heart of the Soul Chamber.   
  
  


***

  
  
Cleansed now of all doubt, Harry and Hermione are finally ready to open themselves to each other completely. The final stage is about to begin. Will they be Joined, or will their trials all be for naught?  
  
Tune in next time as we learn what lies within -- The Soul Chamber.  



	10. The Soul Chamber

**Author's Note:** I express continued thanks to the readers, who last time included: Sabrina-05, GingaNic1, galtxtr, silverwand13, HyPeR-ChErRyBlOSsOm, DumbFlyingMonkey, SVZ, Writergurl003, Laura, Hermione512, RLupin1003, Rachel A. Prongs, Occamy and sbys.  
  
I feel the need to apologize in advance for this chapter. It is here that the "supernatural" subclassification is earned in force. If it appears overly surreal, blame my wild imagination, which has always tended to stray into areas outside the normal. So fasten your seat belts. It's going to be a bumpy ride!  
  
  


***

  
  
Harry sensed that the chamber in which he stood was not large, yet there was a perception of vastness beyond comprehension. It reminded Harry of Arthur's enchanted Ford Anglia, increased exponentially. Harry believed that the whole of Hogwarts castle, if not the very mountain on which it sat, could fit easily into this modest chamber.  
  
A soft radiance surrounded Harry, a light that seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere. As he stood motionless, listening with more than ear, he seemed to hear...a pulse. The light was resonating...breathing. It was alive in some mysterious way, alive with magic and...what? Harry mentally shook himself. Here were secrets not meant to be unraveled by human thought. The _how_ and the _why_ did not matter. This was real and undeniable. The Chamber in which he stood was, in very truth, a living thing; and its heart, its soul, was the Crystal.  
  
Quickly learning not to rely upon the physical in this occult setting, Harry reached out with his inner eye and spied that which he sought: The Soul Crystal. Its size he could not determine, for distance was an illusion. It seemed miles away, yet close enough to reach out and touch.  
  
The Crystal throbbed silently with unimaginable power. But, even as Dumbledore had said, it was a benign power, nurturing, its strength like unto the embrace of a loving parent. And as he stood in its presence, Harry knew he did not fear this thing of wondrous magical creation. He was ready. And though he could not see through the magical light-mist to the far side of the Chamber, he did not doubt that Hermione was standing even as was he.  
  
Harry instinctively spread his arms in a gesture of complete surrender. As if in acceptance, the Chamber tugged at him. Harry no longer felt the stone floor under his feet. It was not that Harry had risen; rather the floor, walls and ceiling had dissolved away. The Soul Chamber was now a Universe in and of itself. And Harry -- Harry was become All, and Nothing. He was no longer flesh clad in robes; he was free, naked Spirit. He was the Universe, and the Universe was Harry Potter.  
  
There was no sensation of motion. There was no wind whipping his hair, no weightlessness in the pit of his stomach, as when he flew his broomstick. But he must be moving in some manner, for the Crystal seemed closer now, its light more intense, its power tangible. Harry felt waves of magic washing over him like a warm tide. The whole aspect was womb-like as Harry floated in a cosmic sea whose shores were the limits of rational thought.  
  
Harry felt a touch upon his mind. It was a caress, an embrace; a kiss without lips, and a promise without words.  
  
"Hermione," Harry's mind called out.  
  
"Harry," came the reply.  
  
The two lovers drifted inexorably one toward the other, borne as floss on a Summer breeze. Their incorporeal hands outstretched, they met and embraced, yet did not touch. Like silver mist on a moor, they flowed together, into and through each other, the Soul Crystal at the apex of their joined hearts so that its fire burned within them. Merging with the Crystal, they became one. There was no Harry Potter, no Hermione Granger. They were a single entity, flowing through one another like the sands of two shattered hourglasses until none could say where the one ended and the other began.  
  
Feeling exhilaratingly free of every trace of fear and restraint, Harry opened the depths of his soul to Hermione, even as she to him. In an explosion greater than that of a dying star, yet with the gentleness of a baby's sigh, two souls became one.  
  
And, as with a single voice, two souls cried.  
  
Her eyes jerking wide, Hermione Granger stared out from the face of Harry Potter. There was a peal of hideous laughter, a flash of green light, a searing pain between her eyes. Screaming silently, Hermione folded her arms around her as she attempted to shut out the green incandescence and replace it with blessed darkness. But when the darkness came, it was not a blessing, but a curse. The gray shadows of a dank, spider-haunted broom cupboard pressed in on her as despair washed over her like cold rain. And in that interminable darkness, Hermione found that, try as she might, she could not weep. She felt only emptiness, without, and -- most terrible of all -- within.  
  
The eyes of Harry potter burned with tears, of humiliation, of heartbreaking loneliness. His heart aching with desolation, he stumbled blindly for a place where he could shut out the world and its cruel, heartless laughter. But the next moment his tear-swollen eyes froze in gaping horror as a huge, stinking monster with stony gray skin loomed over him, its bludgeon lashing out to dash his brains to red porridge. Shuddering mournfully, he wept in his soul and prayed silently for deliverance.  
  
In the dank tunnels deep under Hogwarts, Hermione screamed in the shadow of the stone image of Salazar Slytherin as the basilisk's saber-like fang splintered in her arm, sending venom coursing through her veins like fire from the devil's very cauldron.  
  
Harry felt that same vile serpent's terrible, cold stare stab into his eyes like needles of flaming ice. His body seized in a paralysis bordering on death, painless, but the more fearsome for that. Staring out through sightless eyes, his lips unable to voice the scream of horror reverberating in his chill, enmarbled heart, Harry shuddered from the depths of his soul and wept tears that would not, could not, escape.  
  
Moment by moment, eternity by eternity, the sands that were Harry Potter and Hermione Granger sifted. Two souls interwove in a manner indescribable and inconceivable. In this magical crucible, no remotest corner was hid, no deepest fear nor buried pain unrevealed. Each saw the other in stark relief, in sharpness to slice flesh and pierce heart and soul. And through it all the two clung one to the other. There was no consideration of retreat, no withholding, no hesitation. As each soul-wound was opened, it was as quickly closed by the healing balm of pure, flawless love.  
  
And as suddenly as it began, it was over. The pain was no more. It was replaced by gentle waves that caressed Harry's mind and heart. If the essence of love could be given corporeal form, it would feel like this, Harry thought. The sensation flowed through him, imbuing him with an all-enveloping feeling of contentment such as he had never known.   
  
But no, that was not true. He _had_ known such a feeling, more times than he could count. It was the feeling that came over him every time he held Hermione in his arms. But those blissful moments had been a mere shadow of the feeling permeating him now. For they were embracing now on a level beyond the worldly and the physical. They were One now. He knew it with a certainty beyond reason and understanding. His soul and Hermione's were one and the same, inseparable, for all time.  
  
  


*

  
  
With a sudden burst of soundless fury, the mist surrounding Harry exploded with the force of a supernova. Blackness descended upon the instant, total, engulfing Night.  
  
Harry's eyes snapped open. He blinked, shook his head, but despite his best efforts to bring his surroundings into focus, he beheld only an indistinct blur. A wave of dizziness passed over him, and he sank to his knees, thence to all fours. His outspread hands encountered cool, damp stone. He drew a long breath, lifted his head. A soft, pulsing light throbbed not ten feet in front of him. Its source was a crystal the size of a dragon's egg which sat upon a pedestal of wrought gold. Runes and symbols were etched into the soft metal, as well as tiny figures, all of which seemed to dance to the rhythmic heartbeat of the Soul Crystal's ethereal light.  
  
Rising to his knees, Harry removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. His glasses once more back in place, he stood up, his brain pulsing distractingly in time to the silent throb of the Crystal. A voice in the back of his mind screamed. WHERE WAS HERMIONE? His heart skipped a beat. Had he been guilty of the arrogance of which Snape had always been so ready to accuse him? Was his triumph premature, his journey yet unfulfilled? No. He was _not_ mistaken. All doubt had been left behind in the Corridor. He knew this with unshakable certainty. But again he asked himself: Where _was_ Hermione?  
  
A sudden thought struck him. Where was the candle whose beckoning light he had followed unerringly to this place of magic and wonder? As if jerked by an invisible cord, his head snapped upwards. The candle was hovering above and before him at the edge of the vaulted ceiling, its flickering light sending shadows capering across the mosaic of the ancient stones. Harry got the uncanny impression that it was waiting for him. Even as he thought this, the flame pulsed brightly for a moment, as if acknowledging his scrutiny. Slowly, smoothly, the candle began to move, swinging around the Soul Crystal like a satellite orbiting its parent star. As he had done since journey's beginning, Harry followed. As his bare feet slid across the smooth stones, his concentration upon the flame of his candle was so intense that it was several seconds before he noticed a second flame approaching his own. His heart leaped.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
A figure appeared around the edge of the Soul Crystal, face glowing dimly in the magical twilight under a crown of bushy brown hair. Following her own candle, Hermione glided forward, the eagerness on her face implying that she would have broken into a run had she not felt compelled, even as Harry, to maintain the pace set by her magical herald.   
  
Though all doubt was cold, dead ash in his mind and heart, Harry yet wondered that there had been as yet no tangible sign that he and Hermione had indeed been Joined. As the space between bride and groom slowly closed, their candles drifted inexorably one toward the other until they hovered less than a hand's breadth apart. The scene held for a moment, then the candles slowly inclined, tilting toward each other as if bowing. Ultimately, the tips touched, the two flames now burning as one. As Harry and Hermione looked on with faces radiant from more than the Chamber's magical illumination, the bodies of the two candles slid together as if the wax of which they were composed were liquid and not solid. A moment later, a single candle hovered between the two lovers, its flame growing brighter by the moment, as if striving to equal the glow of love suffusing the faces of the man and woman who were, now and forever, Joined.  
  
The flame of the unified candle now cast a circle of golden radiance upon the stone floor. Acting as with a single thought, Harry and Hermione stepped into that enchanted circle, the candle hovering directly above them. Harry held out his hands, felt Hermione's soft touch as their fingers curled and locked with gentle yet unbreakable fastness. Their eyes met, sharing an embrace that ran to the depths of their souls.  
  
"We did it, love," Harry said in a throaty whisper. "Looks like we're stuck with each other. What do you say, then? Shall we have a bash?"  
  
"Ready when you are, lover," Hermione beamed.  
  
As their linked hands exchanged a squeeze of promise and hope, the flame hovering above them expanded, leaping out to envelop the Joined couple in a magical, engulfing embrace. An instant later, the stone confines of the Soul Chamber lay empty save for the pulsing Crystal at its heart.  
  
  


***

  
  
**Author's Note:**At last Harry and Hermione are Joined! But it is not official until the Speaker has his say. Join us next time when we shift our focus to the Burrow, where mayhem and magic will abound! Be sure your dress robes are cleaned and pressed -- if the Grangers can do it, so can YOU! So hurry back -- and, as always, thanks for reading. 


	11. The Bells

**Author's Note:** Thanks go out to SVZ, micheline, DumbFlyingMonkey, Dietpepsigurl, Writergurl003, silverwand13, Hermione512, Rachel A. Prongs, hi, Melbell, Occamy, Kneazle and galtxtr for their kind reviews last time. (With special thanks to galtxtr for plugging this story on portkey; maybe NAPPA will read it and invite me to post it there when it's done.)  
  
I hope everyone enjoyed our little trek into the heart of the Soul Chamber. But what have the wedding guests at the Burrow been doing all this time? What say we scroll down and find out?  
  
  


***

  
  
The wedding guests sat in two rows in a wide semi-circle facing a low, broad dais of virgin alabaster. A high arch spanned the platform, a latticework of cherrywood throughout which was woven a lavish abundance of blood-red roses. At the heart of each rose, unseen by the onlookers, was a tiny bell. Every now and then a soft breath of air would flutter the petals of one rose or another, causing the unseen bells to whisper a faint, high-throated note. However, none observed this phenomenon, everyone being occupied in nervous and excited conversation.  
  
There was no division for friend of bride or groom in the assemblage, as at a Muggle wedding. Groups gravitated and settled in according to common bond and natural affinity. Nevertheless, there was a pattern to the groupings, in accord with the occasion for which all were assembled.  
  
At the center, seated in a simple folding chair despite his preeminence, was Albus Dumbledore. In his capacity as Speaker, he was, by custom, central to all.   
  
To Dumbledore's right sat Ginny and Ron, their places also ordained by their rank as Attendants to the bride and groom. Next to them sat their parents, Molly and Arthur Weasley. Completing the right arc of the crescent were Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil and her twin sister, Padma (one of the few non-Gryffindors present).  
  
Seated at Dumbledore's left were Hermione's parents, resplendent in their wizard's robes, if still somewhat ill-at-ease around so many magical folk. Beside them sat Sirius Black, serving as Harry's surrogate parent. Next came Remus Lupin, who chatted and reminisced with his fellow Marauder about good days gone forever, and better still to come. Completing the forward left were Professors McGonagall and Flitwick, the latter floating above his chair at eye-level by benefit of a Hover Charm.  
  
Hagrid sat directly behind Dumbledore on a sturdy bench conjured to order by the Hogwarts Headmaster. There had been outright laughter at the first when the officious Percy, having taken charge of the proceedings, perfunctorily handed Hagrid one of the folding chairs upon which the others now sat. The seat of the chair was roughly the size of Hagrid's hand, and upon receiving it, the half-giant said politely, "Thank yeh, Percy. This'll do nice fer me stoat san'wich. I din' wan' ter squash it in me pocket when I sat down on the groun'."  
  
Fred and George Weasley sat to Hagrid's right (from which vantage Molly could keep watch on them from the corner of her eye), followed by their fellow Gryffindors from Harry's and Hermione's year. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan joked and swapped stories in their places behind Lavender, Parvati and Padma, who exchanged compliments regarding each other's dress robes, hair styles and various accessories. Last of all came Neville Longbottom, fidgeting nervously as he tugged at dress robes that didn't seem to fit quite right. Every now and then he essayed to sneak a surreptitious glance at Ginny, who pretended not to notice but was secretly more than a little pleased with the attention.  
  
The remaining Weasley siblings sat to Hagrid's left. Charlie had much with which to regale his friend and mentor regarding his adventures with dragons in the wilds of Romania. Bill and Percy conversed soberly on subjects ranging from the fluxuating value of the Galleon to the smuggling of magical contraband from countries not signatory to the International Magical Trade Charter.   
  
Last of all sat Oliver Wood, tall and striking in his best dress, his eyes flitting occasionally in the direction of Dumbledore as if seeking to see past the Headmaster's high wizard's hat and billowing robes.  
  
Alone of those assembled, the Grangers were slightly less than informed regarding the ceremony in which their daughter and only child was participant. It was generally felt that the true nature of the Soul Chamber was a bit much for mere Muggles to accept with aplomb. They knew Hermione was being married in wizard fashion, and their curiosity prompted the inevitable questions. For answer, Hermione had given them a book describing the procedures of an ordinary wizard wedding.   
  
In conversation with his future defacto "in-laws," Sirius had endeavored to outline the tenets of wizard marriage in a comfortable manner.  
  
"Marriage is a very personal thing in the wizarding world," he explained. "It is believed that, since only God can sanction a marriage, true and meaningful vows can be exchanged between none save the betrothed couple and the Almighty. It's custom for the bride and groom to sequester themselves in a secret chamber and make their vows one to the other. This done, they appear and declare their union to the wizarding world, sometimes in a ceremony like this one, but not always.   
  
"This declaration is never questioned. It's a point of deepest honor amongst wizards. It's believed that even the lowest of the low would not defile the sanctity of the wedding chamber by lying about their union. And if any are found to have done so, they are typically ostracized by the wizarding world, made veritable outcasts. Nothing short of rape or murder is regarded with as much abhorrence as to make a false claim of marriage. And it's worth noting that divorce is virtually unknown in the wizarding world. We take marriage very seriously."  
  
The Grangers had, of course, asked about the purification ceremony, which was not mentioned in the book given them by Hermione. Sirius merely shrugged and stated that this was merely an elective, to show the true devotion of the couple to be married. This seemed to please them greatly, reinforcing their confidence in their daughter's convictions. But through it all, Sirius still sensed an underlying trepidation on the part of the Grangers. Though their support of their daughter's strange, new lifestyle had been manifest, they were still Muggles, after all. There was a vast gulf between the two worlds, and Sirius was not naive in regard to the pitfalls of a wizard-Muggle union. Hermione was a true witch, of course, but still Muggle-born. Only the strongest of loves could overcome the differences of two such diverse worlds. But when such doubts surfaced, Sirius' thoughts immediately turned to his beloved James and Lily. She, like Hermione, had been Muggle-born. But Sirius had never seen a stronger love than that shared by his old Gryffindor classmates.  
  
Never, that is, until today.  
  
His thoughts thus occupied, Sirius was among the last to notice that everyone's attention seemed riveted on the arched platform before which they sat. Every voice was suddenly stilled, and in the quiet, broken only by the voice of an occasional sparrow, a song of a different heart was rising on the September air.  
  
The bells! The tiny bells in the eye of each rose decorating the arch were singing in a soft, melodic voice; each infinitesimal of itself, but in chorus a rhapsody to the soul. He, who had been party to this same ceremony years agone, was as enthralled as those to whom all was new and wondrous. Alert now, he looked for the next stage in the culmination of this most joyous of magical rites. And he gasped aloud with everyone else. The roses were changing. One by one, from the topmost and along either flank, the red roses were turning white! It was as if some Muggle electrician were flipping switches on a board, one after another, to light a marquee.  
  
Sirius wasn't aware that he was holding his breath until he suddenly expelled a wheezing lungful. Another onrush followed -- one of tears.  
  
A sphere of light was growing at the center of the dais. It expanded until its borders kissed the petals of the snow-white roses, whose song now lifted to the heavens.  
  
Between the span of two heartbeats, the magical tongues of the rosy arch stilled. The milky sphere of light popped silently like a soap bubble. Harry and Hermione stood on the dais, their hands joined, the hoods of their brilliant robes thrown back to reveal faces more brilliant still.  
  
The young couple's eyes immediately sought those of their Speaker. Dumbledore placed his hands together, his smile shining brighter than the sun.  
  
"Once in a lifetime," Dumbledore whispered reverently, "is an honor passing description. But twice! Twice!"  
  
And, buoyed by the lightness in his bosom, Dumbledore rose from his seat and approached the dais.  
  
  


***

  
  
**Author's Note:** The moment has arrived! Join us next time when we will hear: The Voice of the Speaker. 


	12. The Voice of the Speaker

**Author's Note:** When last we visited the Burrow, the wedding guests included a few Muggle drop-ins, among them being silverwand13, galtxtr, Sabrina, Rachel A. Prongs, Hermione512, michelline, SVZ, Heaven, Dietpepsigurl, Melbell and DumbFlyingMonkey. I hope they and everybody else procured a chair from Percy, because the moment we've been waiting for is here at last.  
  
  


***

  
  
As Dumbledore approached the dais, followed immediately by Ron and Ginny, a number of curious things happened at nearly the same instant.  
  
Upon seeing Harry and Hermione appear, Parvati had immediately reached into her beautiful peach-colored dress robes and pulled out a small camera. She lifted it, one eye closing to permit her to view the newlyweds through the sighting lens -- then immediately lowered the camera and returned it to her robes. The expression on her face, which Harry observed with a trace of humor, reflected a complete lack of awareness, as if her mind suddenly had no knowledge of what her body had attempted.  
  
Within the same span of seconds, Lavender, seated next to Parvati, had whipped out a roll of parchment and a Quick-Quotes-Quill. Hermione found this spectacle particularly entertaining, knowing as she did that Lavender had secured a position at Witch Weekly magazine on the strength of a promise to deliver the first-hand goods on the "Wizard Wedding of the Millennium." But any impressions that may have formed in her mind would never be read by the magazine's readership. Lavender smoothly returned parchment and quill to her robes in a single fluid motion, seemingly oblivious even to her attempt, much less its lack of success.  
  
And in his place behind his Gryffindor housemates, Dean had opened the flap of his pouch and withdrawn several sheets of artboard even as a packet of colored chalks rose from a side pocket and hovered at his side. A moment later he dismissed the chalks with a wave of his hand, returning the artboard to his pouch with an expression indicating that sketching the scene before him had never entered his mind.  
  
Dumbledore now stood before the dais, smiling warmly at the white-robed couple. Ron and Ginny, coming up behind Dumbledore, had separated and were now circling the dais. They stepped up behind Harry and Hermione and took their hooded cloaks, thereafter stepping back and standing at either side of the Speaker.  
  
It was only now, standing close enough to observe the scene in greater detail, that Ron and Ginny noticed that Dumbledore's attention was no longer focused on Harry and Hermione, but rather on a point just above them. The other guests seemed to have made the same discovery, for there was now a collective intake of breath. Hovering just above the newlyweds was a single white candle, its magical flame steady in defiance of the breeze ruffling the petals of the nearby roses.  
  
Drawing his wand, Dumbledore made a pass over the candle. A globe like unto glass, yet reflecting none of the bright sunlight, appeared around the candle. Though effectively sealed from the air, yet the flame did not waver, but continued to shine brightly.  
  
"The two lights are now one," Dumbledore said reverently, his smile softer now as his blue eyes regarded Harry and Hermione over the rims of his half-moon spectacles. "One heart. One life. One love.  
  
"This light is the Unity of Spirit. No power on Earth can extinguish it. Always know, my children, that whenever the weight of despair bids to overwhelm you, this light will be your beacon."  
  
Dumbledore waved his wand once. The candle vanished. But to Harry and Hermione, it had not gone. They saw it still, a ghostly image which they could see merely by willing. Reading their expression, Dumbledore smiled more broadly now.  
  
"This light will burn in your hearts forever. With but a single thought you may summon it, and by its presence know that, though a world separate you, you are not alone. Henceforth, and for all time, you are One."  
  
With a final nod, Dumbledore turned his back on the smiling couple and addressed the assembly:  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen. Witches and wizards. And any other magical folk upon whose ears my words might fall.  
  
"Nearly two decades agone I was honored to preside as Speaker at the Joining of Lily Evans and James Potter. May God rest their souls. I had thought that I should never again know such happiness and contentment as that occasion bestowed upon me. Yet today am I doubly honored to stand before this august company and speak for James' and Lily's son, Harry Potter, and for his beautiful bride, Hermione Granger.  
  
"There is much of his father in Harry, nor in appearance alone. And also of his mother, I daresay. Each of them possessed of great courage and nobility. Like his parents before him, Harry strove to do what was right as opposed to what was easy, to put the good of others ahead of self. Though he endured much hardship in his early life, he did not let it embitter him. He chose instead to see good in all people, to regard evil as aberration rather than the natural order of things. Were he anyone other than 'The Boy Who Lived,' he would still be deserving of the praise I bestow upon him today. For if history remembers Harry Potter as a great wizard, it will not have been his name that made him great, but _he_ who elevated his _name_ to greatness. For these things, and others too numerous to relate upon this joyous occasion, I honor him today.  
  
"And of his bride I may say nothing less. Not without cause was Hermione Granger placed in Gryffindor House, even as was her predecessor, Lily Evans. Both of these exemplary young women came from Muggle parents, being the first and only members of their families to possess magical blood. In each case, they brought with them to Hogwarts the Muggle ethic of accomplishment through endeavor. For magic is a tool, neither more nor less, and it falls to the individual to employ that tool for good or ill. There is therefore no praise I can withhold from the parents of this splendid young woman for blessing the magical community with the light of her presence."  
  
The Grangers reddened visibly as the crowd chorused unanimous agreement with Dumbledore's words. When Dumbledore bowed deeply to them a moment later, Mrs. Granger sobbed softly, gratefully accepting a handkerchief magicked to her by Molly Weasley.  
  
Throwing his head back so that his long hair cavorted about his shoulders, Dumbledore raised his arms, his palms skyward, his eyes uplifted in concert with his spirit.  
  
"Let the word go forth, from this place and time, that Harry and Hermione are forever Joined one to the other, husband and wife. Let all of us who love them partake of their happiness. Let us rejoice with them. Let us further pledge ourselves to them, to support them in this union and to lend them our strength as need may arise, seeing in them the heights to which mortal flesh may aspire upon this Earth.  
  
"For if there is one true magic in all our lives, it is love. Let their example light our way as we strive against the powers of darkness, in whatever form, from whatever quarter. When all is bleak, when all seems forlorn, let us remember this day as a light to dispel all shadow."  
  
As Dumbledore's words flowed through him in tangible waves, Ron struggled valiantly against an onrush of tears. But it was not from the sadness he expected to feel at losing Hermione forever. Seeing the light of love on the faces of his two closest friends was a balm for his heart. He knew beyond all doubt that they were Destiny's lovers, and the happiness he felt for them in that moment could have kindled every electric light in the city of London.  
  
For her part, Ginny made no attempt to stay her own tears of joy; she hugged Hermione's snowy cloak to her bosom and wept until her freckled face fairly glistened in the September sun. Her love for Harry would never die; but it was now a love that rejoiced rather than mourned.  
  
As if reading Ginny's very thoughts, Dumbledore cried out now:   
  
"Rejoice with me, friends! And again I say, rejoice! For Harry and Hermione have pledged their troth this day! Let us celebrate the blessed union of these two gentle souls! Come forward, one and all, and drink the cup of their happiness!"  
  
Dumbledore turned aside, his hands extended. With one hand did he beckon to the guests to rise and come forward; the other he extended to receive Hermione's as she and Harry descended the dais.  
  
The moment Harry set foot upon the ground, there was a silent burst of light which dazzled all eyes for the briefest moment. When all could see clearly once more, the rose-covered dais was gone, leaving no slightest mark upon the ground to betray that it ever had been. Nor were the young couple unchanged, for their ceremonial wedding robes had given way to more conventional wizard attire.  
  
Harry's formal robes were a brilliant blue, shimmering in the morning sun with highlights of aqua and turquoise. Pride surged through him, for these were the very robes in which his father was married; a gift to Harry from his godfather, who himself had been gifted by James in the hopes that Sirius would "find a nice witch and settle down."   
  
_Ah, James,_ Sirius thought tearfully now at sight of his godson looking so like his departed comrade, _if only you could have lived to see this day!_  
  
Hermione was still garbed in white, but her elegantly tailored robes displayed elaborate stitching which reflected the sunlight in patterns of stars and birds and garlanded flowers. Hermione fairly shivered with excitement, exchanging a triumphal look with Lavender, with whose help she had found this perfect wedding robe in a shop in Milan after days of seemingly fruitless searching. (Thank Merlin for Apparation!)  
  
The guests surged upon Harry and Hermione, but none was able to precede Dumbledore. The old wizard wrapped his arms around them, his glasses misting with tears, even as were Harry's.  
  
"Thank you, Professor," Harry said.  
  
"Yes, Professor," Hermione said. "Thank you. For everything."  
  
"You are _very_ welcome, " Dumbledore said. "And as I am no _longer_ your Headmaster, I shall remind you that my name is _Albus_, and I should be very pleased if you would so address me from now on."  
  
Harry had no time to reply, for Dumbledore was quickly overwhelmed by the remaining guests, all of whom wanted to be first to congratulate the newlyweds. But it was no surprise to Harry when the first hand to find and clasp his belonged to Ron.  
  
"Good job, mate!" Ron said sincerely. "You got the best girl -- no, the best _woman_-- in the bloody world, and I'll Curse anyone who says otherwise!"   
  
"I agree," Ginny said, releasing Hermione from a crushing hug. Before stepping aside to let the other guests express their sentiments, Ginny reached into her robes and placed an object into Hermione's hand. "It's not a portkey any more," Ginny said as Hermione cupped the white rose in her hands. "But it still represents a journey of sorts. And I know it will be a long and happy one. For both of you."  
  
Smiling tearfully, Hermione drew her wand and placed a protective spell on the rose before slipping it into her robes.  
  
By now there was no holding the crowd back. Diverse hands pounded Harry on the back and crushed his fingers in congratulatory handshakes. Hermione was smothered with hugs from male and female alike, and Harry threatened to use his wand on more than one enthusiastic well-wisher (though the imprecation came always from smiling lips).  
  
Parvati's camera was out now, snapping away furiously with a sound like a Muggle typewriter. (Curiously, Dumbledore appeared not once in any of the hundreds of photos taken that day.) Dean's colored chalks were streaking across artboard like a swarm of hornets, and Lavender's Quick-Quotes-Quill danced like it was still attached to its original donor's bum.  
  
No one was keeping track of time, but it wasn't long before the chatter was split by a mournful cry:  
  
"Blimey, I'm starving! Anything to eat around here?"  
  
Before anyone could reply, Dean held his hand out, a triumphant smile splitting his darkly handsome face as Seamus dug into a pocket of his robes, muttering under his breath.  
  
"Sucker bet," Dean declared as his hand closed on a gold Galleon that a moment before had resided in Seamus' pocket. "Knew I could count on you, Ron."  
  
Ron's face turned the color of his hair as laughter exploded from every quarter. But the smile on his face was broader than Dean's.  
  
  


***

  
  
**Author's Note:** Praise Merlin! It's official! What comes next? Why, what else but -- the reception! Hurry back, before Ron eats all the cake! See you then. 


	13. Let Them Eat Cake

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay in posting. Reality has no respect for fanfiction, y'know? Anyway, I hope everyone is still hanging in there. Thanks go out to michelline, Hermione512, SVZ, harrypotter's luvr, gal-texter, Dietpepsigurl, Heaven, silverwand13, sbys, DumbFlyingMonkey and Rachel A. Prongs, for whom there WILL be a slice of cake waiting at the table (and WHAT a cake it is!).  
  
And if you're still out there somewhere, Melbell -- this one's for YOU!  
  
  


***

  
  
Ron's words proved to be prophetic. A muted "bang" sounded, and all heads turned to see Arthur Weasley with his wand upraised. He waved his wand once, and the crowd parted like the Red Sea under the command of Moses' staff. The resulting corridor found Harry and Hermione standing at one end, Arthur and Molly at the other, the latter of whom stood before a long, white-draped table. The table was empty, but it did not remain so for long. Molly clapped her hands twice. A soft popping sound followed, and immediately the crowd gasped.  
  
The wedding cake that had appeared on the table was beyond magnificent. It stood fully seven layers high, its snow-white frosting trimmed with green. And there was something curious about it that the newlyweds could not quite define. As they approached the table, beckoned forward by Arthur and Molly, the details of the splendid cake sharpened, and Hermione let out a tiny squeal and gripped Harry's hand convulsively.  
  
The cake was covered with tiny figures of people, and, just as with wizard paintings and photos, those figures were moving. As if unwilling to believe their eyes, Harry and Hermione stared in mute wonder as they watched their seven years at Hogwarts being played out on the frosted surface of the cake.  
  
Harry saw himself catching the Golden Snitch, his fist held high as he soared on his broomstick. In another place he was dashing past a raging Hungarian Horntail, a golden egg tucked under his arm.  
  
Hermione found her own triumphs, if less spectacular than Harry's, no less thrilling to relive. In one place she was holding the congratulatory scroll she'd received upon shattering the school record for O.W.L.'s at the end of Fifth Year. Elsewhere she was delivering her valedictory speech, holding the bronze plaque celebrating yet another record for N.E.W.T.'s.  
  
They appeared together as well. One scene illustrated their adventure in the corridors deep under Hogwarts in their quest to safeguard the Sorcerer's Stone. Another scene showed them flying Buckbeak up to the North Tower to rescue Sirius from Flitwick's office. And on the topmost layer (which station was a proclamation of triumph) they stood shoulder-to-shoulder, wands out, facing the unmistakable figure of Lord Voldemort.  
  
So it went, from first layer to last. Seven years of adventures, triumphs -- and heartaches. Memories of the Triwizard Tournament were austere, relived with reverence for Barty Crouch and Cedric Diggory, who fought the Good Fight without living to see its ultimate success.  
  
As if sharing a single thought, the newlyweds exchanged a look of regret that this panorama of remembrance should be defiled for something so prosaic as hunger. (And given that both of them had just endured a three-day fast, that was not a sentiment to be entertained lightly.) But a moment later, a familiar _click-whirr_, _click-whirr_ lifted that weight from their minds with the sureness of a Levitating Charm. They looked around to see Parvati smiling at them over the eyepiece of her camera, in which was now impressed for all time the image of the Hogwarts elves' seven-layer masterpiece. Exchanging a smile, Harry and Hermione gave each other's hand a squeeze as they turned toward Arthur and Molly.  
  
"I trust you have a knife, Molly?" Harry said.  
  
"Actually, no," Molly said somewhat airily. "But I know someone who does."   
  
Molly clapped her hands again. With a sound like a whipcrack, tiny figures had appeared on the table on either side of the cake. They were nearly identical from first to last, sporting long, bat-like ears and eyes the size of tennis balls. Their attire was likewise identical, consisting of a crisp, white tea towel, worn toga-fashion and emblazoned with the Hogwarts crest.  
  
One alone differed from his fellows in this respect, and it was upon this individual that the newlyweds bestowed a warm smile.  
  
Dobby was resplendent in raiment outrageous even for him. He wore his omnipresent mismatched socks, one a bright canary yellow, the other a shocking violet that pained any eyes unwise enough to dwell overlong theron. A bright orange tea cozy topped his head, clashing blindingly with a baggy crimson sweater on which a Gryffindor lion was woven in gold thread.  
  
"Mr. 'Arry Potter, sir!" Dobby said, bowing so deeply that his long nose nearly touched the table between his stockinged feet. "Please allow us to serve you and your lovely wife, sir!"  
  
In the wink of an eye, Dobby produced a large, wedge-shaped knife from thin air and sprang eagerly at the cake (which was nearly as tall as he). Only a quick, sharp rebuke from Molly stayed the knife-edge less than an inch from its target.  
  
"Now, Dobby," Molly told the house-elf in a quiet yet forceful voice, "it's tradition that the bride and groom be first to cut the cake. Once they have done so, _then_ you may serve the other guests."  
  
Dobby's disappointment was manifest, but he brightened quickly and bowed toward Harry and Hermione, extending the knife, handle first.   
  
Harry grasped the long handle near the blade, leaving room for Hermione to grip the end. Together they carved a slice of cake and fed each other enthusiastically, to the accompaniment of cheers and laughter, augmented by the chatter of Parvati's camera and the scratch and swish of Dean's chalks and Lavender's quill. The young couple then proceeded to kiss and lick cake crumbs and dabs of icing from each other's faces. Molly Weasley gasped, her plump face taking on the aspect of a tomato. The younger guests giggled and hooted, shouting encouragement, while the adults coughed uneasily and accepted small servings of cake from the solicitous house-elves. For his part, Ron inhaled his cake with alacrity, knowing it was but the prelude to the proper feast to come.  
  
The plates, once empty, were not collected by the house-elves. Instead, Arthur Weasley waved his wand with a great flourish. The plates abruptly transfigured into small, empty goblets of polished crystal.  
  
"And _that's_ how it's done, Finnigan," Professor McGonagall stated with a sidewise glance even as she saluted Arthur with her upraised goblet. Dean chuckled, clapping his best friend on the back merrily.  
  
Silence fell. The guests raised their goblets, and one-by-one each cup magically filled with that person's drink of choice. This accomplished, Dumbledore stepped forward, a warm smile on his bearded lips and his blue eyes glowing. He raised his goblet toward the newlyweds, the others following suit.  
  
"To Harry and Hermione," he said in a voice like water flowing through a quiet meadow. "May their happiness know no end."  
  
Bowing to their Speaker, Harry and Hermione linked arms and drained their goblets. The guests did likewise, whereupon everyone lifted their empty glasses high in one great, sweeping motion. Immediately the goblets flew from their hands, soared into the sky -- and turned into a cloud of snow-white doves which scattered to every corner of the azure sky and were gone.  
  
There followed a series of muted explosions as Fred and George ignited an assortment of Filibuster Fireworks, filling the sky with a riot of color -- and their mother with ire.  
  
"Those boys!" she hissed at Arthur, whose attention was arrested by the fireworks display along with everyone else. "What will the Muggles think?"  
  
"Not to worry, Molly," Arthur said reassuringly. "We'll modify a few memories, if need be. This is a special day. Do you remember _our_ wedding day? I know _I'll_ never forget."  
  
Arthur's arm drew Molly close, and a quick glance showed that she was smiling wanly in spite of her irritation.  
  
"Right, then," Arthur said as the sky cleared of smoke and the sun shone unimpeded upon the host of smiling faces. "Dobby, would you do the honors?"  
  
Bowing low, Dobby turned and gestured at the table. The lopsided remains of the cake vanished ( eliciting a mournful groan from Ron). But Ron and everyone else immediately cheered and applauded as the table was suddenly filled to overflowing with platters and dishes of the grandest foodstuffs any had seen since the Leaving Feast at Hogwarts. His eyes glowing like sapphires, Ron pushed back the sleeves of his dress robes and gestured enthusiastically at the air, whereupon a knife and fork appeared in his hands.  
  
"_That_ one he _learned_," Professor McGonagall said bitingly, but her smile belied the sharpness of her comment.  
  
  


*

  
  
It was a mobile feast, with small groups milling about in conversation as house-elves darted hither and yon to heap every empty plate higher than before and fill every goblet to overflowing. The plates and goblets had all been enchanted to hover in mid-air before the feasters, freeing both hands for their necessary tasks, and bewitched napkins flitted about like hummingbirds to catch dropped bits of food and dab at a mouth or chin where needed.   
  
When at last of the guests had eaten their fill (even Hagrid, whose appetite had sorely tested the mettle of six eager-to-please house-elves), Hermione insisted that she and Harry go to the table and express their thanks for the elves' hard work. Dobby had acted as a sort of headwaiter throughout, directing the other elves with the precision of a British Army sergeant from his post atop the table. He was standing now amidst heaps of empty plates, surveying the table (and its marked absence of food) with nods of satisfaction. When he saw Harry and Hermione approaching, he greeted them with a broad smile and a tip of his tea cozy.  
  
"You all did a marvelous job, Dobby," Hermione said as Dobby's face glowed with unrestrained delight. "A feast like this would cost a fortune at the best restaurant in Hogsmeade. I hope Professor Dumbledore is paying you what you're worth."  
  
The light in Dobby's eyes dimmed only a trifle, but, as if in compensation, his smile broadened until it was nearly touching his long, pointed ears.  
  
"I is a free elf, Missy Hermione," Dobby announced proudly. "I is choosing where I works, and how much I is getting paid.  
  
"And today I is wanting no paying, Missy. We is all loving Mr. 'Arry Potter, and we is all wanting to do this for him. This is our -- our wedding present."  
  
Dobby's large eyes grew softer now, almost misty.  
  
"We is all wanting Mr. 'Arry Potter to be happy. We is all seeing how much you loves each other, and we is all loving you very much, Missy Hermione, for marrying Mr. 'Arry Potter and for making him so happy."  
  
Hermione's cheeks were now the color of rose petals, and Harry chuckled as he gave her a hug, which she returned.  
  
"You'll be staying on?" Harry asked Dobby as his hand gently caressed his bride's softly curving hip. "The party's just getting started, and I want _all_ my friends to share this day with us."  
  
Dobby's oversized eyes began to brim with tears.  
  
"I -- I is Mr. 'Arry Potter's friend...?"  
  
"Of course," Harry said warmly. "I want you to stay and have a good time. Didn't you tell us that Professor Dumbledore gives you a day off now and then? So take _today_ off and enjoy yourself!"   
  
Dobby's face twitched, as if a great conflict were going on just beneath the surface of his now quivering smile.  
  
"Dobby," Hermione said suddenly, "Fred and George are preparing more fireworks for later, but I think it's proving to be a bit more work than they anticipated, truth to tell. What they need is someone to help them a bit…" She raised her eyebrows meaningfully, and Dobby's face became positively incandescent.  
  
"I is knowing much about such things, Missy Hermione! I is got good magic! I is thanking you very much, Missy!"  
  
Dobby leaped down from the table and darted through the scattered clusters of witches and wizards toward a cloud of black smoke which unmistakably marked the location of Fred and George. Hermione turned to Harry with a satisfied look on her face.  
  
"Okay," Harry said teasingly, "who are you and what have you done with my wife?"  
  
"Pardon?" Hermione smirked musically.  
  
"The Hermione I know and love would have got up on her soapbox and delivered a ten-point speech on elf rights, quoting chapter and verse from the SPEW manifesto."  
  
"I _was_ a bit naive then, wasn't I?" Hermione smiled placatingly. "Don't worry, love. Voldemort may be gone, but there's still a Good Fight to be fought. And won. But I've come to the conclusion that this is a battle best won by working _through_ the system rather than against it."  
  
She paused meaningfully, and it was several seconds before the light came on in Harry's brain.  
  
"The Ministry?" he said, his eyes widening with excitement until he began to resemble a tall, bespectacled house-elf. "You mean they -- "  
  
"Their owl arrived two days ago," she said with barely suppressed excitement. "Naturally I couldn't tell you, we were miles apart and bound to silence.   
  
"I'm just an intern, of course," she added. Then a firm smile engraved itself on the soft oval of her face. "But I'm going to climb that ladder rung by rung...and I'm not stopping until I reach the TOP."  
  
"Hermione Potter, Minister of Magic," Harry laughed, hugging his wife playfully.  
  
But Hermione was not laughing. Her smile merely set itself a bit deeper as she took her husband's hand and led them back into the midst of the celebration.  
  
  


***

  
  
**Author's Note:** Hey, Melbell! Did you enjoy this chapter's guest star?  
  
Now that everyone is sufficiently fed, it's time to get things jumping! More magic awaits next time, so hurry back, won't you?  



	14. Dance With Me

**Author's Note:** I remain ever grateful for the support of readers such as michelline, SVZ, sbys, DumbFlyingMonkey, silverwand13, Dietpepsigurl, Sabrina-05, RLupin1003, Hermione512, Hallie Marie, Melbell, and everyone else who reviewed and/or read some part at one time or another. And special thanks go to those who sponsored my membership at portkey.org. Now I'll have to work twice as hard to prove that I belong there.   
  
As it happens, I got a review for another story today that proves I'm not nearly as clever as I think I am. I only post completed stories so that (one hopes) all stupid mistakes are elminiated before they can jump out at me and go BOO! But a BIG one got through, and I am still slapping myself over it. I have changed the offending text and hope to have the revised chapter in place shortly. But I am going to save that e-mail to remind me to look extra close from now on before posting a chapter. One such error is a learning experience; two equal pure stupidity. Plus, if I smack myself any harder, my eye is liable to swell shut and make it hard to see the keyboard.  
  
Ah, well. Is everyone ready to pick up where we left off? Right, then. Here we go.  
  
  


***

  
  
Now that the guests were all well-fed and contented, the house-elves (with the exception of Dobby) began to slip away quietly. After making a last sweep of the celebrants to magically refill their goblets with their drink of choice, they returned en masse to the once heavily laden table, which was now as barren of food as if assailed by a plague of locusts. With a last (less than approving) glance at Dobby, who was laughing gleefully as he worked alongside Fred and George around the corner of the house, the elves mounted the table and, with the ease of long practice, lifted their arms in a single sweeping motion. The table vanished soundlessly, carrying the elves along with it back to the kitchens of Hogwarts whence it had come.  
  
The guests now stood at their ease, talking in small groups, some of them sipping elderflower wine or something similarly potent (Hagrid brandished a flagon of mulled mead the size of a milk bucket), others (the bride and groom among them) preferring less spirited fare.  
  
Harry and Hermione were talking merrily with Ginny and Neville (the latter of whom, Harry observed, seemed to have become a virtual satellite orbiting the youngest Weasley). Just now, he and Neville were both listening somewhat distractedly to Ginny and Hermione discussing Ginny's upcoming final year at Hogwarts. Ginny hadn't made Head Girl, but she _was_ a Prefect, the third Weasley so honored. Despite Percy's efforts to become his sister's mentor in this respect, Ginny preferred Hermione's perspective, and the new Mrs. Potter was more than happy to oblige.   
  
Harry and Neville, finding themselves virtually ignored by their companions, merely rolled their eyes and smiled indulgently as they essayed their own dialogue of sorts. Neville was little changed outwardly from his school days. But, though still somewhat withdrawn, Neville was no longer the bumbler who had been the bane of Professor Snape's Potions classes for seven years. He had, in fact, opened a small apothecary shop in Hogsmeade, funded by a small inheritance left him by his parents and released by his grandmother upon his graduation. He might be unable still to _brew_ a viable potion, but when it came to preparing the _ingredients_ for one, there was none this side of London who was his equal. Harry found himself giggling uncontrollably at the image of Snape patronizing his former student's shop to restock his Potions larder. The irony was too delicious for words.   
  
Unfortunately for Harry, he found the topic of herbology considerably less fascinating than Neville, who could go on for hours on the subject (and, if not physically restrained, frequently did).  
  
From where he stood in the Weasleys' back garden, Harry could take in the entire gathering at a sweeping glance, and as Neville droned on, Harry let his eyes wander across the lawn from one small group of conversationists to another. His expression changed subtly as his focus shifted from moment to moment, and in this manner he gave Neville the impression that he was attending his every word, thus sparing his classmate the embarrassment which a blank, vacuous expression might otherwise convey.  
  
Near at hand, Harry saw the Weasleys and the Grangers engaged in animated conversation. Arthur appeared to be examining Mr. Granger's pocket telephone with the unbridled joy of a five-year-old opening a birthday present. He was pushing buttons delightedly, and Harry chuckled as Molly shook her head in exasperation ("I keep telling you, Arthur, it won't _work_, there's too much _magic_ around this house!").  
  
Charlie Weasley was having a pointed discussion with Hagrid on the subject of dragons. Hagrid was punctuating his arguments with great sweeps of his tree trunk sized arms, slopping mead from his flagon and skewing the hat of any witch or wizard who happened to drift too close.  
  
The oldest Weasley, Bill, was presently being fawned over by Lavender, Parvati and Padma, who couldn't decide which was cooler, his new earring (a manticore fang) or his long, flaming pony tail, which seemed at least six inches longer than Harry remembered.  
  
Dean, Seamus and Oliver were debating the relative merits of Quidditch versus soccer, with Dean pontificating, "Goaltender is _much_ more difficult than Keeper. _You_ try blocking a shot-on-goal without a broomstick to ride on!" Harry might have expected Oliver, himself a Keeper, to dispute this assertion with adamance, but the former captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team seemed strangely detached from the fray. More than once Harry thought Oliver was trying to catch his eye, but whenever Harry gestured with his goblet of sparkling pumpkin juice, the other seemed to be looking right through him.  
  
Spotting any of the Weasleys in the modest gathering was not difficult. Harry spied Percy conversing with Remus at the edge of the frog pond. Percy was gesturing in a bewildering manner, holding his arms apart for Remus to see, as a fisherman might when describing a prized catch. But Harry had never known Percy to engage in anything of an outdoor nature, preferring the seclusion of his office at the Ministry of Magic. Nevertheless, his gestures were eliciting nods from Remus, and Harry puzzled slightly before letting his gaze wander further across the lawn.  
  
Another blaze of red hair marked Ron, who was having what appeared to be a very grave discussion with Sirius. A wide variety of emotions played across Ron's face, like a kaleidoscope being turned in rapid succession. Harry would have pondered this further, but a commanding voice abruptly arrested the attention of all. Turning his head, Harry saw Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick (the latter reposing comfortably on a floating sofa cushion) clustered in a tight, almost conspiratorial, knot. The Hogwarts Headmaster was holding his wand aloft, gold sparks flying from its tip. These fell harmlessly over the heads of the guests, drawing their attention toward the Speaker.  
  
"If I may have your attention," Dumbledore said in a quiet yet commanding voice. The guests fell silent as one as all attended the Speaker's words.  
  
"The time has come," Dumbledore said, his eyes finding and transfixing Harry's, "for our guests of honor to celebrate their union with their first dance as a married couple."  
  
His eyes leaving Harry's now, Dumbledore turned toward Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Minerva, if you please?"  
  
Lifting her head majestically, Professor McGonagall waved her wand with a grand flourish. Near the center of the Weasleys' lawn, in the very midst of the guests, a spot of brilliant white appeared on the green of the grass. The spot began to expand, people retreating hastily as it spread outwards like a pool of spilled milk. At length it was at least twenty yards across, gleaming in the afternoon sun like a full moon fallen to Earth.  
  
Necks craned inward. Dean Thomas knelt and touched the white surface lightly.  
  
"Marble," he said wonderingly. "Amazing. Absolutely flawless."  
  
But Professor McGonagall was not finished. She waved her wand again, and a spot of rich, lambent brown appeared in the center of the brilliant white disc and flowed outwards until it was within an inch of the edge. This time it was Seamus who exclaimed, "Blimey! Rosewood, or I'm an Englishman!" He ran a reverent hand over the surface, which was an intricate parquet of unquestioned artistry. "It's – it's like silk!"  
  
"Brava, Minerva," Dumbledore smiled. "You have outdone yourself."  
  
Harry knew this was high praise, coming as it did from one who himself once held the position of Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts. But Professor McGonagall merely tilted her hat to one side and said, "You haven't seen anything yet, Albus!"  
  
She pointed her wand at a small clump of trees standing between the garden pond and the back hedge (Percy and Remus both jumped out of the way with alacrity). To a chorus of gasps, the branches of the trees transfigured into musical instruments. One tree became a string section; another woodwinds; yet another, brass. A small number of trees had a place where a branch had been cut off, leaving a blunt stump. These became the drum section.  
  
As everyone applauded, Dumbledore turned to Professor Flitwick, who, hovering on his floating cushion, was level with the Headmaster's eyes.  
  
"Filius?" Dumbledore prompted. "Or should I say -- Maestro?"  
  
Standing indifferently on his cushion now as if it were solid ground, Professor Flitwick waved his wand at the tree orchestra in a sweeping motion. Immediately there came a soft, nameless strain of music from the enchanted branches. To this accompaniment, Dumbledore led Harry and Hermione to the exact center of the circle.  
  
"Requests?" the old wizard asked, his eyes twinkling as at a secret jest. Harry and Hermione smiled at each other before Harry spoke.  
  
"You know the one, Professor -- Albus."  
  
"Indeed," Dumbledore smiled, turning to nod at Professor Flitwick, who returned the gesture with a knowing smile.  
  
At a wave of the maestro's wand, the melodic strains of a dynamic waltz filled the air. Harry slipped his arm around Hermione's waist, cradling her soft hand in his, and they began to dance as if they were the only two people in the entire world.  
  
As they danced with a grace that held the onlookers spellbound, Hermione felt as if they were floating on air. Suddenly, her heart skipping a beat, she realized that they were doing precisely that! Emitting a tiny squeak of alarm, she clung more tightly to Harry, who laughed gently.  
  
"Don't worry," he soothed. "You won't fall. Trust me."  
  
"I do," she said as she relaxed in her husband's arms, her smile warm as the Autumn sun on their faces.  
  
As they danced and spun in mid-air, Harry saw a light growing in Hermione's eyes which seemed to spread across her entire face. She was completely at ease in his arms now as they capered through the air like wingless pixies.  
  
"See?" Harry said, drawing her ear to his cheek. "I always told you that flying was the greatest thing ever. I can see us now, flying through the clouds on his-and-hers broomsticks. What do you say, love?"  
  
"And right after that," Hermione retorted with a smirk, "Voldemort will return and be elected Minister of Magic." Harry's eyes widened with amusement as his wife laughed. "Planting your bum on a piece of enchanted wood isn't flying," she breathed onto Harry's cheek. "_This_ is _flying_!"  
  
"I walk on air every time you're in my arms," Harry whispered. Their lips found each other's as the music faded into silence and they sank slowly to the rosewood surface beneath them, oblivious to the applause of the guests – and, indeed, to the universe as a whole – as they shared their first kiss as husband and wife.  
  
As Professor Flitwick lowered the newlyweds to the ground with a wave of his wand, Dean and Seamus sidled up and cleared their throats.  
  
"Professor," Seamus asked, "what was the name of that song you just played?"  
  
"I believe it is called 'Artist's Life'," Flitwick answered. "Exquisite," he added wistfully before pointing his wand at the orchestra again.  
  
"Bloody 'ell," Seamus grumbled, digging into the pocket of his dress robes for another gold Galleon. "How in Merlin's name did you reckon _that_ one out? The only music _you_ ever chatter on about is that bloody Muggle rock and roll!"  
  
"Simple," Dean said, dropping the Galleon into his pocket where it clinked against the one he had won earlier. "It was while they were dancing to that song at the Halloween Ball last year that Harry proposed. Since then it's been 'their song'. You'd know that if you'd have come to a dance now and then."  
  
"Like I want your ruddy leftovers, mate," Seamus grunted. "I swear, you must've set a flippin' school record. Tell me you didn't snog the knickers off every bird at school two years either side of our class!"  
  
"Not every one," Dean said softly, his eyes on Harry and Hermione as the orchestra began to play again. "Come on. Parvati told _me_ that Lavender told _her_ that she's saving the first dance for you."  
  
This news seemed to reinvigorate Seamus, and the two friends moved toward the dance floor in search of their prospective partners.  
  
  


***

  
  
**Author's Note:**Put your dancing shoes on! Things are just starting to jump, and there's always room on the floor for one more. You might overhear some interesting conversations if you dance next to the right people, so hurry back, won't you?  
  
And if I made any stupid mistakes in THIS chapter, break it to me gently, won't you? It's been a rough day. :-)  



	15. Love Lost and Found

**Author's Note:** Last time, newcomer LovesBitch2 joined returning reviewers michelline, silverwand13, Hermione512, DumbFlyingMonkey, sbys and Melbell. I hope they and everyone else are still enjoying themselves. Ready to join the celebrants on the dance floor? Then let's go!  
  
  


***

  
  
As the newlyweds touched down to the accompaniment of polite but enthusiastic applause, Hermione narrowed one eye as she said in accusatory fashion, "Whose idea _was_ that Levitating Charm, yours or Flitwick's?"  
  
"Actually, it was Ron's," Harry said. "After all, if it wasn't for good old Wingardium Leviosa, who knows where the two of us would be today?"  
  
"_I'd_ be a mural on the wall of the girls' loo," Hermione said with a nervous laugh, memory of the mountain troll they'd faced in First Year still frighteningly clear in her memory. Then her smile softened. "Quite the romantic, our Ron."  
  
"Someone talkin' 'bout me behind my back?"  
  
Ron and Ginny were approaching, the latter with arms outstretched. As she gave Hermione a congratulatory hug, Ron said, "So, fancy a change in partners, you two?"  
  
Harry stepped back as Ginny released Hermione -- whereupon Ron caught Harry around the waist and spun him around as the two girls wept tears of laughter. Harry promptly disengaged himself from Ron as they laughed and smacked each other upon shoulder and back.  
  
"Ah, I'd rather dance with you, Hermione," Ron said as he extended a hand. Jerking his head at Harry, he added, "This git keeps wantin' to lead." And drawing Hermione close, he whirled her away, leaving Harry and Ginny facing each other, Harry's intense green eyes meeting her soft brown ones. Exchanging a wordless smile, they linked and began to dance.  
  
  


*

  
  
Ron was silent at first as he guided Hermione across the dance floor. She did not press him, certain that he would reveal whatever was on his mind when he found the proper words.  
  
They passed Sirius, who was leading -- or was he being led by? -- Professor McGonagall, whose normally severe face seemed somehow unnatural with so bright an exprssion upon it as she wore now. Ron lifted his head, looked meaningfully into the Marauder's dark eyes. Sirius smiled shortly before being jerked away by his partner with a force that might have torn a limb from the Whomping Willow.  
  
Without any warning, Ron said suddenly, "I had a talk with Sirius today. Twice, actually. At Harry's house this morning, and again a little while ago."  
Hermione nodded politely, waiting for Ron to continue.  
  
"Can I tell you a secret, Hermi? I mean, something only you and I can share. Not even Harry can know."  
  
Hermione stiffened slightly in Ron's grasp, uncertainty clouding her eyes. She knew that one of the foundation stones of a marriage was trust. Could she begin her life with Harry by promising to keep a secret from him on the very first day of their marriage?  
  
To her relief, Ron seemed to recognize her quandry almost immediately and amended his statement hastily.  
  
"I guess that wasn't fair, was it? Okay, then. I'll tell you, and I'll trust you to tell Harry or not, whatever you think is best."  
  
Relaxing once more, Hermione nodded. Ron cleared his throat in what might have been a decisive manner.  
  
"Sirius told me that, in his Hogwarts days, he, um, sort of fancied Lily Evans."  
  
"Harry's mum?" Hermione said at last with a note of surprise.  
  
"At one point," Ron went on, "he was certain he loved her. And he wanted to do the whole courtship thing, you know? But then...he saw how much she loved James, and he knew he didn't stand a chance. He was kind of down for a while when the two of them got together. He wasn't sure he could be a proper friend with someone he'd fancied as _more_ than a friend.  
  
"Then James came to him and told him he wanted him to be Best Man at their wedding. So he had a decision to make. He could either be a selfish git and say no...or he could be the best friend he knew how, and stand by his two best mates, come what may.  
  
"We all know what his choice was, don't we?"  
  
Hermione did not speak. But her smile was warm, her eyes soft, and these spoke without benefit of words.  
  
Ron began to fidget a little.  
  
"Are you going to say something? Or are you just going to let me keep rambling on like an idiot?"  
  
"I haven't decided," Hermione said, looking thoughtful. Then her façade dissolved and her face began to glow in a manner to turn Ron's knees to water.  
  
"Do you know how much I treasure you, Ron? Do you really, truly know?"  
  
Ron felt a burning in his ears as they reddened perceptibly, bringing a musical chuckle from Hermione's throat.  
  
"No matter how much we fought," Hermione said brightly, "I always knew you'd be there for me when it really mattered. I feel so lucky, you know. Me, plain old Hermione-Muggle-born-Granger, poofy-haired bookworm, who used to watch all the boys fawning over Parvati and Lavender and want to go crawl under a rock for a hundred years. How did someone like me get so lucky? Some women live an entire lifetime without ever being genuinely loved by a man. And I've been loved by two."  
  
"Hermione," Ron said uncomfortably, "I -- "  
  
But Hermione shushed him, her soft brown eyes suddenly hard as mahogany.  
  
"Not another word," she said firmly. "Words are much too limiting. We don't need words to define what we have. Do we?"  
  
"No," Ron said in a throaty hush. "We don't."  
  
Hermione put her head on Ron's shoulder, and with the touch of her cheek upon his neck, Ron felt a great weight fall away. He felt so light, in fact, that he was sure his feet would rise from the dance floor without benefit of a Levitating Charm.  
  
  


*

  
  
A short distance away, the youngest Weasley was staring into the deep, emerald eyes of Harry Potter as the two of them moved to the slow rhythm of the music.  
  
"You're very quiet all of a sudden," Harry observed. "For a moment there you reminded me of that shy little girl who used to put her elbow in the butter dish, and not the beautiful young woman I'm dancing with now."  
  
"Harry!" Ginny admonished, her eyes darting to either side to see if any of the other dancing couples had overheard. "You're a married man!"  
  
"Married men are still allowed to appreciate beauty," Harry said in an amused voice. Then, more seriously: "Within limits, of course. All that time in the library has taught Hermione a _lot_ of Curses I still haven't learned the counter-Curses to yet --  
  
"Look out, she's pointing her wand at us!"  
  
Harry swung Ginny around abruptly. Her eyes went large as saucers, darting about until they fell at last on Ron and Hermione, who were dancing not far away, their attention focused wholly on each other.  
  
"Harry, that's not funny!" But though her eyes were piercing, there was a tremble of laughter in her voice that did not escape Harry.  
  
Ginny was still observing Ron and Hermione from the corner of her eye, and she stifled a gasp as she saw Hermione place her head on Ron's shoulder. Alerted by Ginny's exclamation, Harry followed her gaze and smiled warmly.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny said, his benign expression seeming to horrify her. "How can you be so calm?" Continuing to stare at her brother, she said without thinking, "If this was _their_ wedding day, and he saw you and her like that, he'd -- "  
  
She caught herself, embarrassed to have said aloud what should have remained a secret thought. But Harry seemed not the least disconcerted by her remark.  
  
"If the shoe was on the other foot, he'd understand, just as I do."  
  
Ginny caught Harry's eye, and he smiled down on her benevolently.  
  
"She loves him," he said, as if this statement were the most natural thing in the world. "And he loves her."  
  
Ginny's face took on an aspect Harry had not seen since the Chamber of Secrets.  
  
"How -- how can you -- "  
  
Harry's smile softened.  
  
"Did Dumbledore tell you what happened when Hermione and I – "   
  
Harry suddenly felt his throat constrict. The images of his and Hermione's journey through the Corridors of Doubt, and of their souls mingling in the heart of the Soul Chamber, were clear in his mind. But no power on Earth could break through Merlin's enchantment of secrecy to permit him to utter a single word of what he saw and felt under the influence of the Soul Crystal. He looked helplessly at Ginny, her lovely face framing an expression of patience and expectation.  
  
"I could never name all of the reasons why I fell in love with Hermione," Harry said at last. "But one of them is that her heart is so big that she doesn't know how to love half-way. It's all or nothing with Hermione. When she loves someone – anyone – it's with all her heart. It's a part of her I pray never changes, because there aren't nearly enough people who can love so completely and unconditionally."  
  
Harry's arm tightened gently around Ginny's waist as he smiled down on her, the two of them still moving to the slow rhythm of the nameless waltz being played by the tree-orchestra.  
  
"It's rare when two people share something the way Ron and Hermione do. And I could never be jealous of the feelings she has for him – will always have for him. Because I know exactly how she feels. Because as much as she loves Ron – that's how much _I_ love _you_."   
  
Ginny's mouth moved silently, but the power of speech seemed to have left her as effectively as if Merlin's enchantment had leapt from Harry and onto her. In a sudden convulsive movement, she trod on Harry's foot, and he yelped in surprise before the astonished expression on her face caused a delighted chuckle to rise from the back of his throat.   
  
"Blimey, luv! I would have thought it was obvious. And Hermione accuses ME of being obtuse!"  
  
Harry laughed again as he tightened his grip on her waist with gentle but unmistakable affection. He looked into Ginny's eyes, his smile softening.  
  
"I've come too close to death too many times in the past seven years," Harry said in a low, serious tone. "If it's taught me anything, it's to hold onto the people I love, and to let them know how I feel – not tomorrow, but now. Because the future isn't guaranteed, and tomorrow may never come.  
  
"All my life I wondered what it would be like to have parents who loved me. Then I met your mum and dad, and just like that, I knew. More than that, I suddenly had a whole family. It wasn't long before I realized that I couldn't love Ron more if he was my own brother.  
  
"And then there's you."  
  
"Your sister," Ginny said at last, an unmistakable note of resignation just detectable in her voice.  
  
"There _was_ a time," Harry said earnestly, "when I thought we might become something more. I think it may have had a bit to do with Ron warning me off, as much as _ordering_ me to keep my hands off his little sister. Well, a bloke can't resist a challenge like that, can he? Tell him he can't have something, he suddenly finds he wants it all the more.  
  
"Childish, innit? I mean, people aren't things to be possessed, are they? So, as I got older, I stopped looking at you as some kind of trophy to be won. I began to look at _you_, the _real_ Ginny Weasley. And I saw someone very much worth loving.  
  
"I'm sorry if it's not the kind of love you hoped for. But it _is_ real. And it's forever. I can't imagine a day when I don't love you as much as I do right now. Which is more than I can put into words."  
  
Ginny's hand slipped from Harry's as she wrapped both arms around his waist.  
  
"Harry, I love you," she said, her voice muffled against his robes as she felt years of suppressed emotion rushing out of her as through a sundered dam. As Harry hugged her tightly, she said, "I'm -- I'm glad you married Hermione. I really am. I know she's -- she's the one you were meant to be with. And I'm happy for you. For both of you."  
  
"I know," Harry said, kissing the top of her head. "I never doubted for a moment."  
  
As Harry produced a handkerchief for Ginny to dry her eyes, a voice interrupted them.  
  
"May I cut in?"  
  
Harry and Ginny both turned to see Oliver Wood, a tall, dominating figure in robes of deep russet. Seen up close, his shoulders seemed nearly as broad as Hagrid's, enhanced as they were by his immaculately tailored dress robes.  
  
Harry gave Ginny a questioning look. She paused a moment, regarding Oliver from the corner of her eye, then nodded. Accepting his handkerchief back, Harry smiled graciously and backed away as Oliver took his place, promptly spiriting Ginny away and across the dance floor.  
  
"Been wanting to do this for ages," Oliver told Ginny with a very pleased look on his face.  
  
"Oh?" Ginny said, feeling Oliver's strong hands controlling their movements in a very decisive manner. He was holding her very close. "And why is that?"  
  
"Had my eye on you for a while now," Oliver said, in a tone that implied that for him to bestow such favor upon her was all she could have desired. "Saw you at the Wasps match last month. And I liked what I saw!"  
  
"Did you, now?" Ginny said coyly. "Funny...I don't remember seeing YOU."  
  
"Yes...well..." Oliver said, flushing slightly, "I wasn't in the game, strictly speaking...on the bench...reserve, you know."  
  
"Oh," Ginny said innocently, feeling his hands lose some of their aggressiveness. "But you noticed me, then?"  
  
Oliver's chest seemed to inflate once more.  
  
"Too right I did! Blimey, but you looked positively _smashing_ in those robes!"  
  
"Oh," Ginny mouthed softly. She remembered that day in July when she, Ron and the twins had gone to see Puddlemere United play the Wimbourne Wasps with the tickets given to her father by Ludo Bagman. All of the robes she'd wanted to wear that day had been in the wash, so she'd found some old robes in her closet which she hadn't worn since the Summer between fourth and fifth years. Ginny had filled out considerably in that two-year interval, a fact which her snug-fitting robes displayed all too obviously. Her brothers had teased her relentlessly all that day.  
  
"So," Oliver continued, his swagger returning, "as it happens, I'll be making a personal appearance at Quality Quidditch Supplies in Hogsmeade next month -- signing autographs, taking photos, that sort of thing. Thought you might like to come to town that day, have a drink at the Three Broomsticks. Maybe have lunch at the Hogsmeade Inn. Got an expense account, I have," he added smugly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Oliver," Ginny said soothingly, her brown eyes going puppy-dog soft. "I have an engagement that day."  
  
The music was fading now as Oliver stammered, " But -- but I didn't tell you which day."  
  
"Fancy that," Ginny smiled, disengaging herself from Oliver's suddenly lifeless hands. "Thank you for the dance, Oliver." Then, almost as an afterthought: "Hope you make first string soon."  
  
And before Oliver could summon the presence of mind to close his slack mouth, he found himself standing alone on the dance floor.  
  
"Tell me I didn't see what I just saw!" hissed Parvati with a mixture of astonishment and admiration as Ginny joined her, Padma and Lavender at a self-serve punch table erected by Molly Weasley. "Tell me you didn't just blow off Oliver Wood as if -- as if he were Colin Creevey!"  
  
"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," Ginny said demurely as she ladeled some punch into a small goblet and sipped indifferently.  
  
"Did you see the shoulders on him?" Lavender said, her eyes transfixed as Oliver slowly left the dance floor. "They're wider than a Centaur's!"  
  
"_You_ look," Padma said with a determined smile on her darkly sensuous lips. "Flitwick is raising his wand again, and if I time it just right, I can 'accidentally' intercept Oliver just as the music starts."  
  
And so saying, she was off.  
  
Not willing to be outdone by her twin, Parvati followed with as much decorum as she could manage, her robes flying as if in a windstorm.  
  
"Ginny?" came a quiet voice seemingly from out of nowhere. "M-may I have this dance?"  
  
Neville was standing at Ginny's elbow, a hopeful smile on his round face.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask," Ginny smiled, setting her goblet aside and taking Neville's hand. "Let's go."  
  
As Ginny and Neville mounted and dance floor, Ron stepped up beside Lavender.  
  
"What d'you reckon _that's_ about?" Ron said, taking a swig of punch as he watched Neville and Ginny dancing considerably more smoothly than their first abortive attempt at the Yule Ball nearly four years ago.  
  
Lavender merely shook her head, sipping her punch somewhat meditatively. Ron shrugged.  
  
"So, Lavender, want to dance?"  
Lavender answered with a smile, and they went off together, Ron still watching Ginny from the corner of his eye until he felt Lavender's arms slip around him, at which point his mind went blissfully blank.  
  
  


***

  
  
**Author's Note:** Did anyone wonder who Oliver was trying to get a look at, when he was trying to see past Dumbledore's hat, and later when Harry thought Oliver was trying to get his atention? Now you know!  
  
When this story was originally laid out, Oliver Wood was not included in the gathering at the Burrow. But when the time came to write this chapter, the scene between Oliver and Ginny just popped into my head, so I had to go back to the earlier chapter and squeeze Oliver in at the end of the row. Obviously, this is NOT the Sean Biggerstaff Oliver, but the one from the books, who is described as "burly," and who is clearly the epitome of the egotistical jock.  
  
This was also my way of pairing up Neville and Ginny (more than a year before OotP came out, I might add). I always suspected that Neville had more of his Auror parents in him that we had seen thusfar, and Book 5 bore that out most forcefully. If the two of them survive J.K.'s future "purges," I can see them pairing up quite nicely.  
  
The fun resumes in the next chapter, so, as they say on the Beverly Hillbillies, "Y'all come back now, hear?  



	16. All the Way

**Author's Note:**More new reviewers? I'm equal parts gratified and amazed. Thank-you's go out to Hermione512, Oh!, Kneazle, Melbell, silverwand13, katgranger, Quis, willspirateprincess, DumbFlyingMonkey, Daisie, Sucker For Romance, Trinks, Anaili and Plaidly Lush.  
  
The following is not a long chapter. Certain scenes cry out to be written, and this one seemed fitting as a means of tying up loose ends so that they never need be mentioned again. This entire story is nothing more than a personal vision, justified. Here, I am closing and locking a door. As it required relatively few words to do so, the result is necessarily brief. I am of the opinion that each chapter dictates its own length, or lack thereof. With my purpose accomplished, I may then move on to the next chapter with a clean slate. But these rapid-fire chapters will soon give way to ones of greater length, and correspondingly, greater significance. Hang in there. The best (I hope) is yet to come.  
  
  


***

  
  
Due to an unfortunate (but unavoidable) imbalance in the guest list, there were more males than females in the assemblage. Female dance partners were thus at a premium, and none was more sought after than the bride herself. Hermione was forced at last to beg off and sit out one dance, to the dismay of every wizard not yet lucky enough to have partnered with her.  
  
Hermione found Harry standing alone at the punch table, so deep in thought that he seemed not to have noticed that the goblet in his hand was empty. The flash of brilliant white that was Hermione's wedding robes caught his eye, and he smiled sympathetically as he saw the slight drag in her step. If his own feet had begun to grumble like a pair of surly Gringotts goblins, Hermione's must be screaming like banshees right about now. Drawing his wand, Harry Summoned a pair of folding chairs and steered his new bride into one before dropping beside her. Hermione expelled a long, low breath as she lay her head upon her husband's shoulder. Harry leaned in, pressed his cheek against Hermione's hair, in which bushy corona a single rose petal remained in testimony of their morning's ordeal.  
  
"Knut for your thoughts?" Harry said.  
  
"I'm trying to remember the incantation for a foot-massaging Charm I learned last year after the Halloween Ball," Hermione said. "I looked it up in the library that night...just after I danced with Neville."  
  
"That's one incantation you can retire," Harry said. "You have a husband for that now."  
  
Hermione sighed gratefully and nestled more closely against Harry.  
  
His lips pressed against her ear, Harry said softly, "Do you know how much I love you?"  
  
Looking up, Hermione curled her lips mischievously and said, "We'll find out tonight, won't we?"  
  
Harry jerked back, and Hermione chuckled under her breath as she reached up to touch Harry's face. He took her hand in his, caressing her fingers as he leaned in again.  
  
"Parvati is definitely having a bad influence on you," Harry said, his reproving tone entirely undermined by a decidedly devilish smile.  
  
"There's bad," Hermione said, her eyes dancing with dark fire, "and there's _bad_."  
  
Harry was still searching for an appropriate response when, as if the speaking of her name were a Summoning Charm, Parvati appeared, along with Dean, their faces set with purpose.  
  
"I believe this is my dance," Dean said to Hermione, extending his hand. Resigned to the unavoidable, Hermione returned to the dance floor with Dean as she valiantly attempted to put some spring into her tired feet.  
  
For her part, Parvati did not solicit Harry's participation, as Dean had Hermione. In much the same manner as she had during the Yule Ball in Fourth Year, she merely took charge of the situation, grasping a fistful of Harry's robes and pulling him to his feet before he could utter a sound of surprise or protest.  
  
"You may be a married man now, Potter," she said in a musically seductive voice. "But for today, you still belong to the whole wizarding world. And I'm taking my slice of the pie right now."  
  
They exchanged a look of mutual affection before sharing a brief hug. Harry then raised an admonishing finger and announced, "But _I'm_ leading this time, got it?"  
  
The two friends and schoolmates made their way arm-in-arm to the dance floor just as another couple approached the now vacant chairs and sat down.  
  
Giving no hint of warning, Ron bent and reached a hand under the hem of Ginny's sky-blue dress robes. He swung her right leg up and across his knees, slipped off her matching blue pump, and proceeded to massage her foot in a manner that brought a moan of ecstasy from the back of her throat. Ginny lay her head gratefully on Ron's shoulder and murmured, "You're a good brother, Ron."  
  
"Too right I am," Ron agreed as he kneaded the bones in his sister's foot with enthusiasm if not expertise.  
  
Working mechanically, Ron allowed his eyes to drift across the dance floor, moving back and forth, but always coming to rest at last on Harry and Parvati.  
  
"She's right, you know," he said, as if thinking aloud.  
  
"What?" Ginny said, lifting her head. "Who?"  
  
"Parvati," Ron said, his eyes still staring straight ahead. "All his life, Harry's belonged to the whole wizarding world. Had his name in the history books before his second birthday. The Boy Who Lived. The Child of Prophecy. The One ordained by Fate and to save the world from You-Know-Who. Well, he's done it, hasn't he? So now I reckon it's time for the whole bleedin' world to just bugger off and let Harry start living for _himself_. Not for Dumbledore, or for the Ministry..."  
  
"Or us," Ginny said almost painfully, her head returning to her brother's shoulder as if seeking sanctuary thereon.  
  
"Or us," Ron agreed.  
  
After a pause, Ginny said softly, "It still hurts, Ron."  
  
"I know," Ron said. He heaved a deep, cleansing sigh. "But I'm not the first bloke who lost a bird to his best mate. I bloody well won't be the last, either."  
  
Ginny knew that Ron's flippant use of "bird" in reference to Hermione was merely his attempt to lessen the ache in his soul, which she knew would not entirely depart, even with the passage of time. She knew this because her own ache was still acute, no matter her bravado. She gave her brother a reassuring squeeze around the neck.  
  
"We'll get through this, Ron," Ginny said with a confidence that once would have surprised her. "You and I. I couldn't talk about this with anyone else. Not even Mum and Dad. But you understand. You're the only one who does."  
  
Ron nodded. The gesture was meaningless to Ginny, who could not see her brother's face from her point of vantage. It was an affirmation of self, indefinable by speech or text, engraved in uneraseable script upon the tapestry of his soul.  
  
"They'll need us," Ron avowed. "I don't give a fig for Merlin's ruddy ceremony. Marriage isn't easy. Takes a lot of work, and a lot of support." He paused. He had been about to quote Dumbledore's exhortation from the old wizard's speech, but the words would not, could not, make the transition from his brain to his tongue. With a mental shrug of resignation, he said simply, "We're their best mates, you and I. Whatever happens, we need to be there for them. And we will. No matter what, whenever they need us, we'll be there."  
  
Ginny's response was a firm squeeze on her brother's neck. It was all the answer that was needed.  
  
"Let's change chairs," Ron said. "Can't reach your other foot from this side."  
  
Ginny laughed, hugged Ron with both arms, then allowed him to roll her across his lap as he slid into her chair and eased her into his. As Ron lifted Ginny's left ankle up and onto his knee, he stared unwinkingly ahead, his blue eyes sharp as cut sapphires.  
  
"All the way, mate," he said under his breath, his jaw set firmly in an avatar of unshakable resolve. "All the way."  
  



	17. Once Is Not Enough

**Author's Note:** Thanks to Anaili, Plaidly Lush, silverwand13, Hermione512, willspirateprincess, DumbFlyingMonkey, lily4james, Kneazle and Shani for their reviews.  
  
I was surprised to see that some people thought that the story was over as of the last chapter (and they were justifiably disappointed to see it go out on such a minor note). But never fear. The fun hasn't yet begun. Remember, this is a 25-chapter story, so don't leave the Burrow just yet, okay?   
  
The following chapter is another short one, but it is the last such. After this, the dragon spreads his wings and soars. But for now, this little tidbit must suffice.  
  
  


***

  
  
"So, what do you think?"  
  
Harry waited, surveying his audience expectantly, not knowing who would be first to respond.  
  
"I think it's marvelous," Molly Weasley said at last. "I know it can't be easy for Hermione, being part of two worlds, each one so different from the other."  
  
"No, indeed," Arthur agreed, sipping gingerly from a goblet of elderflower wine. "It's really quite generous of you, Harry."  
  
"Yes," Hermione agreed, holding tightly onto Harry's arm with both hands, "it is. When he told me his idea, I was speechless."  
  
"And when's the last time _that_ happened?" Harry grinned, trying to cover his embarrassment with humor. Hermione responded with a sharp stab of her finger into his ribs, eliciting a yelp from Harry and laughter from the Weasleys.  
  
"How about you, Ron?" Harry asked, rubbing his bruised rib as Hermione snuggled close in apology, giggling silently.  
  
"Right!" Ron said cheerfully, popping a last bit of wedding cake into his mouth (saved just moments before the buffet table vanished) and licking his fingers clean. "Sounds like a bash. Wouldn't miss it for a sackful of Galleons."  
  
"And don't give a thought to time off," Arthur added with assurance. "I'll swing it with the Ministry, never you fear."  
  
Ron continued to lick his fingers, seemingly oblivious to a dollop of icing lingering at the corner of his mouth. But Molly, whose shrewd eyes missed nothing, quickly conjured a damp cloth and lunged toward her son's face with a speed that would have shamed a striking cobra.  
  
"Blimey, Mum!" Ron exclaimed, recoiling. "You can't keep doing that! I'm not a little kid any more!" Ron's indignation was all the more pointed, coming as it did from a height that was easily the equal of his father's.  
  
But Molly was having none of it. "I'm still your mother," she snapped. "And I don't care if you grow as old as Dumbledore and as tall as Hagrid, I'll always _be_ your mother! Now stand still before a put a Body-Bind on you!"  
  
Harry and Hermione nodded to Arthur and made a hasty retreat, withholding their laughter until their lungs ached.  
  
They found Hermione's parents engaged in conversation with Dumbledore and McGonagall, and as snatches of the exchange came to their ears, Hermione felt her cheeks go slightly pink. She heard her name mentioned repeatedly, and from the way that her parents were beaming, she surmised that the two professors were recounting some of Hermione's scholastic triumphs from the past seven years. Harry realized this as well, and he squeezed his new bride's hand.  
  
"I married the smartest witch at Hogwarts," he said in a low voice. "So how smart does that make _me_?"  
  
Hermione had no time to reply, for her mother had spotted them and thrown her arms wide to receive them.  
  
After disengaging herself from her mother's embrace, Hermione said, "Mum...Dad...Harry and I have an announcement to make. "It's sort of a wedding present...from us, to you."  
  
Dumbledore's snowy eyebrows leaped upward.  
  
"It was my understanding," the old wizard said in surprise, "that the bride and groom _receive_ presents on their wedding day, they do not _bestow_ them. Or is this some purely Muggle tradition of which I am unaware?"  
  
"In a way," Harry said. "Maybe it will become a _new_ tradition."  
  
Hermione, standing once more with her arm around Harry, said, "Mum, Dad, it was so wonderful of you to be here today. I know that, even after seven years, the wizarding world still seems a bit strange to you, maybe even a little frightening."  
  
The Grangers seemed momentarily nonplussed, suddenly aware not only of their unusual mode of dress, but of the precise nature of the two professors with whom they had been conversing. They smiled warmly at their daughter.  
  
"We couldn't miss the biggest day in our little girl's life, now could we?" Mrs. Granger said, her face positively glowing. "We both love you so much..."  
  
"So much," Hermione said, "that you both wore wizard's robes so you'd fit in properly. For me.  
  
"_But_ -- it's not exactly what you envisioned whenever you thought about this day for the last eighteen years, is it?"  
  
The Grangers exchanged a quick, sidewise glance, uncertain how to respond without insulting their hosts, who had treated them with every kindness they could have asked. Hermione sensed their predicament, speaking quickly as she concluded:  
  
"And that's why Harry and I have decided to get married _twice_!"  
  
The Grangers' eyes widened as they looked from Hermione to Harry and back again.  
  
"Since you were good enough to participate in a _wizard_ wedding," Harry said now, "it seems only right that Hermione and I should also have a Muggle wedding. That way, you'll be able to introduce us to all your friends and relatives as a proper married couple. We'll also avoid a lot of awkward questions. Just because Aunt Petunia isn't around, that doesn't mean _someone_ might not be peeking over the garden fence when you're not looking."  
  
"It also means," Hermione added, "that Harry and I will have _two_ anniversaries. The first, today, we'll celebrate with our magical friends. And the _second_, whatever day it turns out to be, we'll celebrate with _you_."  
  
The Grangers both appeared to be too overjoyed to speak, but the light in their faces needed no qualification.  
  
"There _will_ be _one_ other wizard in the wedding party," Harry said. "I can't get married without Ron as Best Man. The three of us have been through too much together. But the Maid of Honor will be Hermione's choice entirely."  
  
"Oh," Mrs. Granger suddenly said. "Oh...my..."  
  
"What?" Harry said. He turned to Hermione, only to find her face a reflection of her mother's.  
  
"I have two cousins," Hermione explained. "One on Dad's side, one on Mum's side. And each is convinced that _she_ and _only she_ is going to be my Maid of Honor. I'd completely forgotten. If I choose either one, the other will be devastated."  
  
Harry pondered for a moment.  
  
"Let me ask you," he said, a meditative finger upon his lips. "Do _you_ have a preference? One you would definitely choose over the other?"  
  
"Well," Hermione admitted, "yes."  
  
Nodding sagely, Harry looked up at Dumbledore.  
  
"Pr -- Albus. You don't suppose we could...bend the rules a bit...just this once?"  
  
"A Memory Charm?" Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling merrily behind his half-moon spectacles. "I think something can be arranged."  
  
Harry and Hermione both smiled. The Grangers' reaction remained unvoiced, for at that moment, to everyone's surprise, the sunny sky overhead began to darken.  
  
"That's odd," Hermione said."The WWN didn't mention rain. Was there anything on telly this morning, Mum?"  
  
"Not a word," Mrs. Granger said.  
  
Suddenly Dumbledore smiled broadly, his long fingers shading his eyes as he looked up. The others followed his gaze. The Grangers looked puzzled, but the rest emulated Dumbledore's delighted expression.  
  
"Come, Harry, Hermione," Dumbledore said. "Let us go and receive our 'guests'."  
  
  


***

  
  
**Author's Note:** So, what's next? If it isn't obvious already, I refer you to Dumbledore's comment to Harry early on. The final phase in the proceedings is about to begin.   
  
And who are the mysterious 'guests' whose arrival is imminent? Answers next time. See you then.  
  



	18. Present Tense

**Author's Note:** I'm excited to see new readers discovering and reviewing this story. New and old last time included Plaidly Lush, silverwand13, Joy Cutting, kiwibaby7289, OrionTheHunter, Melbell, Anaili, DumbFlyingMonkey, Eowyn Jade, Hermione512 and Shani.  
  
We now enter the final phase of both the ceremony and the story. Those who haven't already guessed the nature of these last chapters can glean a final clue from the chapter title. And who are the unexpected "guests?" Scroll down and find out!  
  
  


***

  
  
"Merlin's beard!" rang out the astonished voice of Seamus Finnigan. "Did you ever see so many owls in your life?"  
  
Indeed, from horizon to horizon in every direction, the sky was a solid mass of flapping wings. Seamus' awe was matched by most of his classmates, though not by the adults. They had seen few such sights, it was true, but two stood out plainly in their minds. The first had been on Halloween, 1981; the second, less than three months ago. Both occasions marked the downfall of Lord Voldemort. And those times, even as this third occasion, were linked by a common thread: Harry Potter.  
  
"Where are they going to land?" someone asked. "They'll bury us!"  
  
Many faces reflected this concern. But not all.  
  
"Filius," Dumbledore said calmly, his eyes bright as they lifted upwards, "if you would assist me?"  
  
Professor Flitwick levitated himself onto the now empty punch table and pointed his wand into the air in imitation of Dumbledore. As the guests craned their necks in wonder, the messages attached to the owls' legs began to rain down in a veritable blizzard of parchment. A few of the younger guests flinched involuntarily, expecting to be smothered by the falling missives. But Dumbledore and Flitwick worked in a seamless tandem. As the Headmaster separated the letters from the owls (all of which instinctively soared away upon being relieved of their burdens), Flitwick's masterful hand sent the letters to spinning as if caught in a whirlwind. A graceful flick of his wrist dispatched them unerringly toward the open space where had stood the magnificent dance floor (since discharged by Professor McGonagall, along with the tree orchestra). The letters neatly assembled themselves into ordered stacks, piled row upon row, each as tall as the point of Dumbledore's hat.  
  
"So many?" Harry gaped, blinking repeatedly to assure himself that it was not an illusion. "I expected...I don't know _what_ I expected...but not _this_!"  
  
"Be grateful," Dumbledore smiled with delight, "that it is only the witches and wizards of _Britain_ who love you so. Had Voldemort's immediate threat extended to the continent, or to the colonies, we had needed a venue quite as large as the Quidditch World Cup stadium."  
  
But as the neat stacks continued to grow and spread across the lawn, Ron said scornfully, "What, just letters? No presents? Bunch of ruddy cheapskates!"  
  
"And you'd be the expert on that, would you, Ron?" Seamus remarked. Ron's classmates all tittered, though he himself managed only a weak smile.  
  
While this exchange was going on, Dumbledore drew a folded square of parchment from his robes and opened it. He tapped it with his wand, and it stiffened and rose into the air to hover at about the height of Dumbledore's chin. Instantly a number of letters detached themselves from the seemingly endless piles and converged on the square of parchment, stacking themselves thereon as upon a serving tray. When the flurry ended with a stack some twelve inches high, Dumbledore plucked them from the air and presented them to Harry and Hermione. The parchment he kept, extending it for the young marrieds to see.  
  
"This list," he explained, "bears the names of those whom I believed you would treasure most on this day. I was certain that you would want to read and keep these letters above the others."  
  
Harry smiled. Letters from fellow Gryffindors were here, as well as those from other students and various peoples they had befriended over the years. Harry saw Cho Chang's name in her elegant script, as well as the clumsy scrawl of Viktor Krum. A heavily perfumed letter sealed with red wax stamped with the Fleur de Lis could be from no one but Fleur Delacour. But one letter in particular caught Harry's attention, and he opened it mechanically and read it, oblivious to the people around him, including even his wife. He lowered the letter quickly, reaching up to wipe the corner of his eye. In his moment of distraction, Dumbledore very smoothly slipped the letter from Harry's hand and read it. After a moment, he asked, "May I read this aloud, Harry?"  
  
Harry hesitated before a squeeze upon his arm by Hermione's hand compelled him to nod slowly.  
  
"Our congratulations to Harry," Dumbledore read, "and to his beautiful bride. Please know that we have made a contribution in your name to the Cedric Diggory Fund. May your happiness ever be the equal of that which you have brought to the wizarding world. In sincerest gratitude,  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Amos Diggory."  
  
"What's this Cedric Diggory Fund?" Charlie Weasley asked. "I never heard of it."  
  
"Not surprising," Arthur said, "being as you just got in from Romania. The advert only appeared in the Daily Prophet two days ago."  
  
"It's a fund to help wizarding families who've suffered loss at the hands of You-Know-Who and his lot," Bill explained. "Harry donated half his vault to get it started. I was at Gringotts the day Harry set it up. I'm also an executor."  
  
"Way to go, mate!" Ron declared, cuffing Harry on the arm. "But why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"He told no one," Dumbledore said, folding the letter and handing it back to Harry."But I thought, at the least, his friends should know the kind of man Harry Potter is."  
  
"There was really nothing to say," Harry shrugged uncomfortably. "It was just something I had to do."  
  
A reverent silence followed Harry's statement, during which Hermione took the letter from him and replaced it on the small pile that now reposed on the seat of a folding chair. None seemed to know how to break that tenuous silence until Molly Weasley burst forth suddenly and wrapped Harry in a tearful hug.  
  
"I won't be able to do this as often as I used to," Molly said, her voice both happy and sad. "As of today, the Grangers are officially your 'parents.' "  
  
Releasing Molly from his own fierce embrace, Harry said with a smile, "I don't think my new wife and family will mind if I pop over now and then for a hug from the best cook in Ottery St. Catchpole."  
  
"I should say not," Mrs Granger put in. "Besides, I'm only his mother-in-law. From what I've seen these last few days, Molly, you and Arthur are as much Harry's parents as his own mother and father would have been. James and Lily couldn't have asked for better for their son than you and your family have given him. If only half of what Hermione's told us is true, Harry wouldn't be quite the man he is today if not for you.  
  
"It's not easy giving a daughter in marriage, especially when she's your only child. So thank you, Molly -- thank all of you -- for giving us a son-in-law worthy of our little girl."  
  
Hermione and Molly began crying at almost the same moment. Molly was immediately comforted by Arthur and the Grangers, while Hermione melted into her new husband's arms. As Harry peered over his wife's shoulder, his eyes caught those of Arthur Weasley, himself similarly engaged in staunching his wife's tears. Harry's smile of gratitude was returned in kind ere the two men restored their spouses to something resembling composure.  
  
As if suddenly eager to dispense with so much rampant emotionalism, the younger guests pressed forward now and began to steer Harry and Hermione toward what was evidently a carefully prepared destination. With but little resistance, the newlyweds allowed themselves to be deposited into a pair of ornate, high-backed chairs that could have passed for thrones. A jostling match then ensued among the foremost as all endeavored to be first to bestow their gifts upon the guests of honor.  
  
Glancing around now in an effort to politely detach himself from the melee, Harry was surprised to see a stack of boxes and parcels, all brightly wrapped, standing to one side. He was certain that there had been nothing but empty lawn there only a minute ago. The mystery was solved when Harry saw Sirius flashing a thumbs-up to Flitwick, whom Harry supposed had just removed a Concealment Charm from the area surrounding the presents. Flitwick bowed, his arms extended with his wand displayed prominently. Harry smiled, realizing that, even after seven years as a practicing wizard, he still took far too much for granted in the magical world. Had Mad-Eye Moody been present, he would have chided, "Constant vigilance, Potter! Constant vigilance!"  
  
But not today such paranoia, Harry thought as he squeezed his wife's hand and smiled so brightly that the sun itself seemed to pale in comparison. Today was his wedding day. Today was the best day of his life!  
  
Before he could bring his errant thoughts to heel, Harry found a package flashing before his eyes (evidently Summoned from the nearby pile), wrapped in white paper and decorated with artificial flowers which appeared to be singing. He lifted a hand to intercept it, but the package bypassed him and deposited itself on Hermione's lap.  
  
"This is for Hermione," Parvati Patil said, her smile a mirror of her sister's as the two stood shoulder-to-shoulder before him. "But I don't think you'll be disappointed."  
  
The box was wide and flat, virtually weightless in Hermione's hands as she lifted it and tore the paper away. The discarded paper, no doubt Charmed by Flitwick, leaped up in an arc and deposited itself in a nearby dustbin.  
  
"Oh, my!" Hermione said breathlessly as she opened the box and withdrew a black lace negligee that was so transparent as to be nearly invisible.  
  
"It's the first of a line Padma and I are developing," Parvati announced. She pointed to an ornate script on the box lid which read, OH, WICKED WITCH! "Mail-order to start," she smiled. "But if things pick up, Fred and George said they think they can get us a good deal on a shop near theirs."  
  
Harry saw Fred and George in the midst of the crowd, their freckled faces shining as they gestured energetically with circled forefingers and thumbs. Harry had the sudden notion that The Weasley twins were going to be seeing a lot of the Patil twins in the not too distant future.   
  
"Its enchanted, of course," Padma said as Hermione continued to caress the wispy fabric. "We devised the Charm ourselves and registered it with the Ministry under the Experimental Charms Act."  
  
"What kind of Charm?" Hermione asked. She was regarding her husband through the gauzy material as Harry looked on with an eagerness Hagrid could not have equaled had he awakened Christmas morning to find a dozen dragon eggs under his tree.  
  
"Well, a Love Charm, of course," Parvati said. "Now that you've touched it, it's bonded to you alone. When you wear it, it gives you complete control over the object of your desire. He'll be your obedient servant. Your slightest wish will be his command."  
  
"Which will differ from every other day exactly how?" Harry said innocently, his chin now resting on Hermione's shoulder so that their cheeks touched. He planted a quick, playful kiss upon the blush quickly spreading across her face. Looking up, he said hopefully, "You, uh, don't suppose we can put off the rest of the presents for a bit? Say, August? August is good for me. How about you, sweetheart?" he said as his eyes rolled over toward Hermione, whose face was now resembling a sunburned tomato.  
  
"You're hopeless!" she said in a hush, her grin bringing his own to the fore in full force. She carefully folded the garment and replaced the box lid. She was about to set the box aside when it rose from her lap and drifted to an open spot to her right, where it settled itself to the ground as light as a feather.  
  
Looking up, Harry saw Professor Flitwick hovering nearby on his floating cushion, the tiny wizard preening like a peacock. Emulating his godfather, Harry gave the Charms professor a thumbs-up. Flitwick bowed smartly, smiling through his mutton chops.  
  
As Harry and Hermione thanked the Patil sisters (Harry quite sincerely and enthusiastically), Lavender Brown approached, her wand out. Employing a Levitating Charm (at which Flitwick nodded approvingly), she was directing a large, flat object wrapped in scarlet foil toward the space before the curious newlyweds. Tall and wide, it put Harry in mind of nothing so much as a door. He remarked on this, adding, "Does this mean your door is always open if Hermione chucks me out, Lavender?"  
  
Laughing, Hermione swatted Harry with the back of her hand, sending his glasses flying. Dean Thomas reached out to catch them, but his hands closed on empty air as the glasses swung around sharply and flew back to Harry, settling onto his face without any fuss.  
  
"When did you learn the Boomerang Charm, Harry," Hermione said, clearly impressed.  
  
"Arthur taught it to me last week," Harry said, winking at the tall, balding redhead as the latter adjusted his own glasses for emphasis.  
  
"Not to worry, dear," Molly announced with a smirk. "I'll teach you the counter-Charm."  
  
Both of them giggling, Harry and Hermione peeled away the red foil wrapping to reveal a magnificent mirror, six feet by three and mounted on a swivel base. It was simple and tasteful, not nearly so ostentatious as the Mirror of Erised. It's simplicity would enable it to match virtually any decor of their future habitation, wherever that might prove to be. But as Hermione regarded her reflection idly (Harry again leaning over her shoulder), Lavender said, "Touch it with your wand, Hermione." Drawing her wand, Hermione touched the glass lightly.  
  
"Beautiful, my dear," the mirror said, surprising Hermione only momentarily, talking mirrors being fairly common in the magical world. "Your robes are very tasteful, not too flashy. The stitching is exquisite. Milan, if I'm not mistaken?  
  
"Now, as to your hair..."  
  
At a quick, prompting glance from Lavender, Hermione touched the mirror again. It fell silent.  
  
"My own creation," Lavender announced proudly. "A personal fashion mirror, Charmed to critique and advise one person only. I activated the Charm just before I wrapped it. When you touched it with your wand, it automatically bonded to your reflection. You have only to tap it with your wand and tell it the occasion for which you're dressing, and it will tell you exactly what to do to make the perfect fashion statement. Someday every home in the wizarding world will have one," she stated confidently.  
  
"I thought you were working for Witch Weekly," Harry said.  
  
"I'm a multi-tasker," Lavender shrugged. "What can I say? I learned from the best, didn't I?" She winked at Hermione, who beamed proudly, encouraged by a squeeze of Harry's hand on her arm.   
  
"The standard model is programmed for witches and wizards only," Lavender went on. "But this is the _deluxe_ model. It's also programmed for Muggle fashions. I used all the latest fashion magazines for reference. And once a year -- for a small fee, of course -- we – that is to say, I -- come over and update the Charm with the very latest fashion news. Cutting edge all the way."  
  
Hermione was looking very thoughtful as Lavender concluded her presentation.  
  
"So," she said, her eyes flicking back and forth between the mirror and her husband, "it always tells the absolute truth? It never, um, fudges?"  
  
"Guaranteed," Lavender said.  
  
Hermione nodded, remembering that the mirror had, indeed, been about to comment on her bushy hair in something less than favorable terms before she stopped it. A sly smile spread across her face as she regarded Harry from the corner of her eye.  
  
"You hear that, Harry? From now on, whenever I ask you for an opinion on how I look, the mirror will tell me if you're being truthful, or if you're just chatting me up so you can get into my knickers."  
  
Lavender hooted with laughter, which was echoed by the younger guests. Even some of the adults chuckled (though a stern-faced Professor McGonagall was not among them).  
  
Harry, assuming an exaggerated demeanor of injury and astonishment, said, "You wound me, love! As if it's _my_ fault that you're the sexiest, most beautiful witch in Britain! And anyway, who are you going to believe, your adoring husband, or a hunk of enchanted glass?"  
  
Unable to resist Harry's puppy-dog eyes, Hermione felt her stern façade crumbling. At length she giggled and hugged Harry to her, whispering a silent, "I love you," into his ear. Thus vindicated, Harry was struck by a sudden thought.  
  
"Hang on. You're up on me two presents to nil so far. Okay, I won't dispute the first one," he said quickly, failing to mask a wolf-like smirk. "But this mirror only works for _you_. Who's going to tell _me_ when _I'm_ not dressed properly?"  
  
"Blimey, mate!" Dean exclaimed. "What do you think a _wife's_ for?"  
  
This time the laughter was wholesale, with even Minerva McGonagall joining in.  
  
  


***

  
  
**Author's Note:** When I got the idea for this story a long time ago, I hit a roadblock here. I realized that a wedding necessarily required wedding PRESENTS. How in Merlin's name was I going to devise magical presents for everyone in the wedding party (except the Grangers, of course)? Thus, the story lay half finished until, prompted by my most loyal and devoted fan, I took up the challenge in earnest. It took me many months to come up with presents appropriate to each giver. In the process, I discovered, as I have mentioned before, that I am not nearly so clever as I think I am. So be merciful in your judgment, please, and remember that, in the final analysis, it's all just a lark and not to be taken seriously.  
  
With so many guests in attendance, the gifting has just begun. I've tried to arrange each chapter so that the gifts get bigger and grander as we near the finale. Let me know what you think. Until next time, thanks for hanging around. I'll do my best to make it worth your time. 


	19. A Feast For the Senses

**Author's Note:** Last chapter's gracious reviewers included: michelline, OrionTheHunter, silverwand13, Plaidly Lush, orangutangirl, Shani, Hermione512, DumbFlyingMonkey, Melbell and Eowyn Jade. I hope they and everyone else will enjoy this new selection of gifts as much as the last.  
  
From here on, the presents will come in groups of three. Three is a lucky number, as plainly evidenced by J.K.'s Dream team of Harry, Ron and Hermione. Can you guess which three will appear this time? Actually, you don't HAVE to guess. Just put your finger on the "down" arrow and read for yourself!  
  
  


***

  
  
As the laughter subsided, Dean Thomas emerged from the crowd and took the place formerly occupied by Lavender. The package in his hands, wrapped in simple brown paper and tied with twine, resembled Lavender's in shape if not in size, its dimensions being roughly half those of the enchanted mirror. Both Harry and Hermione felt their hearts leap in anticipation as Dean snapped the twine with a Severing Charm so that Harry could peel away the heavy paper.  
  
It was, as most had expected, a painting. But it was a painting of a skill and genius to take one's breath away. Encompassed by a frame of antique wood was a masterful rendering of Hogwarts castle and its surrounding grounds. And to the surprise of no one, the painting was alive with motion. There was a ripple on the lake marking the languid passage of the giant squid. The borders of the Forbidden Forest were alive with the shadowy movements of centaurs and hippogriffs. Tiny figures on broomsticks were flying above the Quidditch pitch, scarlet pinpoints which were undoubtedly the Gryffindor house team, intermixed with darting motes of pale green which just as obviously represented the Slytherin team.  
  
Varicolored specks also moved across the Hogwarts grounds, including one very large dot which Harry could swear was swinging a dead rooster in his hand. Harry's eyes rose above the picture frame to where the real Hagrid stood, head and shoulders above the crowd, his black eyes shining with unrestrained joy.  
  
"A lot of it is just symbolic," Dean said. "There's not really a Quidditch game going on now, of course, since school hasn't started yet."   
  
Even as he spoke, a tiny red dot swooped up, rather like a Seeker who had just caught the Golden Snitch. The specks in the seats of the tiny stadium quivered as if in celebration (all except those in the Slytherin section, naturally). Harry grinned at Dean, his blood pumping as if he himself had just won the Championship Cup for Gryffindor one more time.   
  
"But I _did_ Charm it like the ceiling of the Great Hall," Dean said, his finger moving here and there across the canvas. "Those clouds moving across the sky are really there. When you look at the painting, you'll know exactly what the weather is at Hogwarts. When you see snow on the ground _here_, you'll know there's snow _there_ as well.  
  
"And at night," he continued, "the castle windows will light up at random and gradually go out by midnight.  
  
"All except Gryffindor Tower, that is. _That_ light stays on until past Three a.m." Dean winked at Hermione, who colored slightly under her former house-mate's discerning eye. Ron saw this exchange, and immediately a light went on in his eyes.  
  
"Of course! That'll be Hermione, staying up all night studying!"  
  
"Well, it certainly isn't _you_!" Molly said with a light touch of reproval lurking just beneath her otherwise festive tone.  
  
"That's for _ruddy_ sure!" Seamus echoed, clapping Ron on the shoulder jovially.  
  
"I'd be careful about casting aspersions, Seamus," Hermione warned, tapping the side of her nose meaningfully. "Remember, I helped Professor McGonagall grade the seventh-year N.E.W.T.'s. Minerva, do you happen to recall Seamus' final marks?"  
  
"I do indeed!" McGonagall said sternly. Then, with a twinkle in her eye, she added, "However, I shall refrain from disclosing that information at this time. A wedding reception is hardly the place to indulge in...obscenities."  
  
Universal laughter rang out, and, to his credit, none laughed louder than Seamus. As he wiped his eyes, he caught an encouraging nod directed at him by Dean. Seizing the moment, Seamus took his friend's place before the young marrieds and dipped a hand into his dress robes. He drew forth a tiny box with intricate scrollwork marking its surfaces. Many of the adults were visibly impressed, and there was an unmistakable flash of recognition in Dumbledore's blue eyes.  
  
As Hermione tilted back the lid of the box, Harry drew from it a small whistle that gleamed in the sunlight with a sheen of pure gold. Curious, Harry instinctively lifted the whistle to his lips --  
  
"NO!" Seamus cried, surprising nearly everyone (though not, it seemed, Dumbledore, who merely smiled). As Harry lowered the whistle, Seamus gathered himself and resumed with some relief, "I'd treat that with respect if I were you, me lad."  
  
"Why?" Harry said, regarding the whistle curiously. "What is it?"  
  
"That," Seamus preened, "is nothin' more nor less than a Leprechaun Whistle!"  
  
Harry never knew that someone could swagger without actually walking, but Seamus seemed to be doing a pretty fair imitation.  
  
"A what?" Harry said, studying the object in his hand as he fingered the fine gold chain to which it was attached. "I never heard of a Leprechaun Whistle."  
  
"'Tis not surprising," Seamus said with a regal air, "you having been blessed by the Good Lord with nary a drop of Irish blood. Rare, that is," he announced as he nodded toward the whistle. "There's not one been given in more than a hundred years."  
  
"One hundred and twelve," Hermione said casually as she took the whistle from Harry and scrutinized it in the bright sunlight.  
  
"You _know_ about this thing?" Harry said in complete surprise.  
  
"'Course she does!" Ron declared, as if stating nothing but the obvious. "She's Hermione, isn't she? Probably knows the name of the first bloke to have one, come to that."  
  
As all eyes, Seamus' most of all, fastened on Hermione, she looked thoughtfully at the gold whistle in her hand.  
  
"His name was Sean McEnnis. While out hunting, he found the Leprechaun King up a tree, chased there by a rogue wolf. The King was injured; he'd used all the magic he could summon to reach the highest branch. But he was too weak to magic the wolf away, or even to call for help.   
  
"McEnnis was returning empty-handed from his day's hunting. He'd nocked his last arrow to kill a deer, which his family desperately needed for food, but when he saw the Leprechaun King's plight, he didn't hesitate, killing the wolf instead.  
  
"The King was so grateful, he conjured a pot of gold on the spot and presented it to his savior. But McEnnis refused, saying it was unseemly to accept gold for performing a simple act of compassion.  
  
"So the king, unwilling to let McEnnis' selfless deed go unrewarded, removed this very whistle from around his neck. One blast would have been enough to summon his people to his aid, but, wounded and exhausted, he hadn't the strength to blow it. He gave it to McEnnis as a keepsake, on which terms the hunter gratefully accepted. It was only after the hunter returned home to his family that he learned the truth.   
  
"While McEnnis slept, the Leprechaun King came to him in a dream. He promised that, should McEnnis ever be in desperate need of help, even unto the peril of his life, he need only blow the whistle and a legion of Leprechauns would rush to his aid as if he were the King himself. He further told McEnnis that the magic of the whistle prevented him from discarding it, or giving it to another. Thus persuaded, McEnnis gave in and kept the King's gift. It's not recorded if he ever used it. No doubt the Leprechauns know, but none keeps a secret like a Leprechaun. Right, Seamus?"  
  
"Sure an' that's the truth of it," Seamus said, shaking his head. "And I had to stop you, Harry, because the whistle can be used only once. Once blown, it returns to the Leprechaun King so it can lead him back to the one in need. And, well...no offense to Hermione, but only _you_ can use it, Harry."  
  
Seamus gave Hermione an apologetic look, greatly relieved to see that she had, indeed, taken no offense.  
  
"But," Harry said bewilderedly, "I haven't done anything to deserve such a gift."  
  
"Have you not?" came a quiet, grandfatherly voice from the crowd. All eyes turned toward Dumbledore, who was regarding Harry as he might his own son or grandson. "Ask those who will grow up and live happy lives in a world free of the tyranny of Lord Voldemort. I daresay _they_ will tell a different story."  
  
"Tis a rare thing that this gift is bestowed on one not of the blood," Seamus said soberly. "But when I gained audience with the King, I asked him if he knew of anyone who deserved it more, blood or no."  
  
"I agree," Hermione said, replacing the whistle in its box and closing the lid. "If Harry doesn't deserve it, no one does."  
  
As a smiling Seamus made his departure, there was a lurch in the crowd, accompanied by a grunt of apparent surprise. Neville Longbottom burst into view, propelled as if booted by the hooves of a centaur. Neville cast a flustered look over his shoulder, the hint of a smile on his round face. He seemed not to have seen the owner of the foot which had made contact with his backside, but his suspicions appeared nevertheless certain.  
  
Looking somewhat embarrassed now, Neville stepped forward. In his hand he held not a box or a parcel, but what appeared to be a folded and crumpled length of white tissue paper. He handed this to Hermione, who peeled the paper back curiously and promptly let out a gasp of surprise.  
  
A single rose resided within the enveloping paper. But it was a rose such as none had ever seen. Not red, nor white, nor pink. It was brown. But not merely brown. It was, in fact, a myriad different shades which burst upon the petals in tiny, soundless explosions, flowing back and forth like oil upon water, a magical kaleidoscope of indescribable wonder. It was a miniature American Fourth of July in earthtones, a silent symphony for eye and soul and heart. Mahogany, ochre, sienna, sepia, mocha -- hundreds upon hundreds of variations, encompassing every imaginable description, and some which human eye nor human mind had never imagined. And all contained in a single bloom held tremulously in the hand of the woman who was its inspiration.  
  
"I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life," Hermione squeaked, her eyes filling with tears. "Did -- did you create this?"  
  
Neville nodded, his face reddening uncomfortably. "I worked with Professor Sprout all last year to breed it," he said in what sounded almost like an apology. "G-Ginny always said that you thought your hair and eyes were...dull and...uninspired. She said you...sometimes wished they were...anything but brown. B-but I always thought you were...I mean..."  
  
Neville swallowed heavily, during which pause none spoke nor made the slightest sound.  
  
"Anyway...I bred this...and Professor Sprout said it was real pretty, and that everyone would want one. But I didn't make it for everyone. Just for you.  
  
"But Professor Sprout told me that, even if it was only for you, I had to register it with the Ministry as a new magical species. And when I filled out the form, they told me I had to give it a name, so no one else could use it. I thought about it for a long time. And then the perfect name came to me. I -- I knew there was already an American Beauty Rose. So I...decided to call this...the Hermione Beauty Rose. Is -- is that alright...?"  
  
The dam of Hermione's self-control broke. She fell onto Neville, hot tears cascading down her cheeks. Neville looked positively horrified as he stood rooted to the spot, his eyes darting about madly in every direction. "So..." he said feebly, "...you like it, then?"  
  
This proved to be too much even for Hermione. Her sobs dissolved into insane laugher as she continued to hug Neville, raining kisses upon his cheeks until they burned like living flames.  
  
"Blimey," Dean whispered to Seamus as Hermione gradually composed herself, backing away so Harry could help her smooth out her exquisite robes. "I should have paid more attention in Herbology."  
  
"And we used to laugh at Neville behind his back," Seamus said, quite as impressed as Dean. "The laugh's on _us_ now, innit?"  
  
When Hermione was back in her chair, Parvati having appeared from nowhere to help her restore her face and hair to a semblance of order, Harry extended his hand to Neville, the rose held reverently in his other hand.  
  
"Good job, mate," Harry said.  
  
Still somewhat flustered, Neville shook Harry's hand and quickly melted back into the crowd, clearly not enjoying all this attention after so many years of being virtually ignored at school(except in Potions, of course, where he would have dearly loved to be ignored by Snape and the Slytherins). As he strove to slow his wildly beating heart, he felt a hand place itself on his shoulder, where it remained as the crowd swelled forward, each endeavoring to be next to bestow his or her gift. Neville did not look around to identify the owner of that hand. There was no need. The light dusting of freckles on the slender fingers was testimony enough. Though still considerably less than at his ease, Neville smiled in spite of himself.  
  
  


***

  
  
**Author's Note: So, who will be the next trio to gift the newlyweds? Answers next week. Thanks for reading. **


	20. When Worlds Collide

**Author's Note:** I see that silverwand13, Anaili, DumbFlyingMonkey, Shani, Hermione512 and Plaidly Lush are still sitting in the front row. The gifting resumes, this time with a theme (one which I myself did not notice until it was pointed out to me by another). The chapter title provides a clue, albeit a subtle one. I'll let Crookshanks out of the bag after the chapter is done. Meet you there.  
  
  


***

  
  
Now that Harry's and Hermione's schoolmates had for the most part been served, the adults (with a touch more decorum) began to assert their own prerogatives in the matter of gifting the newlyweds. A cluster of three young men, all with hair the color of a sunset, approached. Bill Weasley was first to detach himself, affecting a smiling bow that sent his long pony tail dancing like a jet of flame.  
  
Reaching into his robes, Bill withdrew a small envelope composed of gold foil and handed it to Harry. Exchanging an amused nod with his wife, Harry broke the red wax seal and opened the envelope. A small card was all he discovered. Turning it over, he found it to be blank on both sides, though the reverse was white, the top being a dull gold.  
  
"Touch it with your wand, Harry," Bill instructed.  
  
Harry did so, and he was startled to see two images appear on the card. One was the official seal of Gringotts bank. The other was a small photo of Harry, which immediately flashed a grin up at its living counterpart. Her own curiosity now fully aroused, Hermione took the card, scrutinized it carefully, then looked up at Bill.  
  
"It looks like a Muggle credit card," she said doubtfully. "But there's no such thing as a _wizard_ credit card."  
  
"There is _now_!" Bill declared in obvious triumph. All eyes were instantly riveted on the tall, pony-tailed wizard.  
  
"You can't be serious?" Ron said, his own doubt the equal of Hermione's.  
  
"Dead serious, little brother," Bill said, displaying his own amusement plainly. Assuming a more formal tone, he explained: "There's been discussion for years about how the Muggle world is surpassing the wizarding world in too many areas, none moreso than in convenience of lifestyle. When a wizard has to make a major purchase, it must be made in gold. But a large amount of gold carries a bit of weight. Lugging around gold Galleons by the sackful is a nuisance at best, and it can be a downright burden for folk who are infirm, or short of stature."  
  
To this last, Professor Flitwick gave a hearty nod and a squeaky, "Hear hear!"  
  
"But how does it work?" Hermione said, unable to disguise the excitement in her voice.  
  
"Simplicity itself," Bill said. "A new Charm, just approved by the Ministry, infuses the card with a designated value. In order to buy something, the amount of the purchase is written on the back of the card in a special ink, which only authorized merchants may possess. Both buyer and seller touch their wands to the card, and that amount is subtracted from the card's value."  
  
"But how is payment actually made?" Harry asked.  
  
For answer, Bill produced three squares of parchment, each of which, like the card itself, bore the official Gringotts seal. After displaying each square separately, he slid them together so that they took on the appearance of a single sheet, held together, Hermione reasoned, by a Sticking Charm.  
  
"Once the purchase amount is recorded," Bill explained, "the card is placed upon the topmost of these parchments, which are likewise enchanted. Both parties touch the parchment with their wands, and the amount of the purchase appears, along with the names of the buyer and seller. Each then signs below his name in the same enchanted ink." Separating the three squares again for effect, he continued, "Everything affixed to the top piece of parchment also appears on the bottom two. One of these becomes the buyer's copy. Another remains with the merchant, for his sales records. The _top_ square is owled to Gringotts, where the transaction is officially recorded. The card holder then has thirty days to appear at the bank and authorize the transfer of funds to cover his debt."  
  
"What if the card holder doesn't pay within thirty days?" Parvati asked somewhat fearfully.  
  
"You don't want to know," Bill said with no slightest trace of his earlier levity. Not a few people shuddered at this, Harry being among them. He remembered Ludo Bagman's gambling troubles related to the Quidditch World Cup and, later, the Triwizard Tournament. The last place a wizard of any common sense wanted to find himself was standing between a goblin and any amount of gold, however small, which it was rightfully owed.  
  
"Anyway," Bill concluded, "it's traditional in situations like this that the first of an item intended for mass distribution go to the Minister of Magic, out of deference to his position. However, in the light of Fudge's, erm, shall we say, lack of foresight in certain matters..." Bill's eyes flicked rapidly from Dumbledore to Percy, judging as he did so that the latter's smile seemed considerably less genuine than the former's. "...it was decided that the very first Gringotts credit card should go to someone closer to the heart and soul of the magical community."  
  
"What's this 'it was decided' rubbish?" Charlie Weasley laughed, stepping up beside his elder brother and clapping him on the shoulder. "The way I hear it, you and father practically twisted Fudge's arm out of its ruddy socket!"  
  
His ears reddening in the traditional Weasley manner, Bill said hastily, "And don't worry that it's only Harry's face on the card, Hermione. As his wife, you're entitled to use it, just as the bank recognizes joint ownership of Harry's vault."  
  
Having thanked Bill one last time, Harry turned to Hermione with his hand extended to take back the card -- only to see Hermione tuck it into her bodice with an elaborate flourish, her lips curling into an impish grin.  
  
"Get used to it, mate," Charlie advised, grinning in concert with most of the crowd.  
  
Charlie had taken Bill's place now, and Harry noticed for the first time that the dragon-wrangling Weasley held an object under his arm, inexpertly wrapped and resembling in size and shape a melon or a small pumpkin. Or a...  
  
But, no, it couldn't be...  
  
Charlie handed the object to Harry, who felt no small amount of weight as it settled onto his legs. Hermione helped him to peel the paper away, and Harry's mouth nearly fell open. It _was_ a dragon egg, though not a real one. It was an identical copy of the golden egg Harry had snatched from the nest of the Hungarian Horntail during the Triwizard Tournament.  
  
"Open it," Charlie prompted.  
  
"Cover your ears, everyone!" Ron cried, suiting deed to word.  
  
But, to Harry's great relief, the nerve-rending screech of the original egg was not repeated. Instead, slow, lilting, hypnotic strains of music filled the air, music which seemed to creep into the soul and bathe it in a sense of wonder and majesty. The crowd fell silent as one, enraptured by this haunting symphony. It was if magic itself had been transfigured into sound. Not a few of the listeners found their eyes misting with the beginnings of tears. Harry and Hermione were among them.  
  
"I've..." Hermione said in a breathless gasp, "...I've never heard anything so...so..."  
  
His glasses fogging up, Harry said in a voice intended for his wife's ears alone, "It's like...all the love I've ever felt for you...or ever _will_ feel for you...has been translated into some kind of magical language...one that doesn't need words. It makes me think that if...if love itself had a voice...it would sound just like this." Removing his glasses to wipe his eyes, Harry lifted his head and said, "Charlie...where...how..."  
  
"Believe it or not," Charlie said, wiping his own eyes with the sleeve of dress robes the color of dragon scales, "it was created by a Muggle.  
  
"For as long as I can remember," Charlie confessed, "I've been addicted to Muggle cinema. Whenever the weather prevented me from practicing Quidditch up on the paddock, I'd be down in the village at the theatre, eating popcorn with the Muggles and none being the wiser.  
  
"Well, as time went on, I realized that nearly every film I really liked had music composed by the same bloke. Fantastic stuff, really. I thought sure he _must_ be a wizard, because no one could _possibly_ create such music without magic. Anyway, when you announced your engagement last year, I brainstormed for the perfect gift. And all of a sudden it hit me like a Bludger between the eyes. Acting purely on impulse, I converted a sack of Galleons into Muggle money and, using a bit of magic to help me along, I found this composer's agent and arranged a meeting. I told him I was an independent film producer, and I asked him if he could compose something that would describe the greatest and noblest hero in a world of myth and magic...someone who was so great that he didn't even know how great he was...nor how loved he was by the people of this magical world. And, well, this is the result.   
  
"I had to place a Memory Charm on him afterwards, of course," Charlie grinned somewhat guiltily. "Not strictly according to the rules, I know. I hope no one here will report me to the Improper Use of Magic office." He tilted his head in the direction of Percy, who returned an uneasy smile. Everyone knew Percy would sooner eat Bubotuber pus than break a Ministry rule.  
  
"As for the egg," Charlie concluded, "well, no explanation needed there."  
  
The newlyweds expressed their sincere thanks, Harry shaking Charlie's hand while Hermione pulled him nearly double to kiss his cheek. But as Charlie was backing away, Harry called out, "What's his name, Charlie? The composer?"  
  
"Actually, you two may have heard of him, growing up as Muggles," Charlie said. "John Williams?"  
  
From first to last, every witch and wizard displayed a blank expression. Harry and Hermione merely smiled.  
  
It was now Percy's turn, and, as if miffed at having been relegated to last place after his older brothers, he inflated his chest with an air of self-importance that brought snickers from a few younger guests, Fred and George chief among them.  
  
"Harry. Hermione," Percy said somewhat formally. "You might say I am today an official representative of the Ministry of Magic. My gift is one of official capacity, not unlike Bill's. But as the Ministry is involved, what I am about to tell you is most secret. Owing to that, a top Ministry official has infused my voice with a very specific Memory Charm. Once I have imparted my news, you will be unable to repeat anything I say for twenty-four hours. Further, should you _attempt_ to do so, by means non-verbal, or even magical, you will immediately _forget_ everything I will have said."  
  
"You're giving yourself too much credit, Perce," Fred cried out.  
  
"Yeah," said George. "We _always_ forget everything you say as soon as you've said it!"  
  
The twins erupted into fits of laughter. But this was cut off abruptly by an incensed Molly Weasley, who pointed her wand at Fred and George and said, "_Silencio_!" The two jokesters suddenly found themselves with their mouths wide open and no sound coming out. This brought a different sort of laughter, mostly from the younger guests (though Percy seemed uncommonly pleased as he stifled his own chortles until he coughed).  
  
"Nicely done, Molly," Hermione said (though she had been guilty of a few titters at Percy's expense herself). "I may use that one on Harry when he starts rambling on about the Quidditch finals."  
  
As Harry smiled good-naturedly to the accompaniment of affirmative nods from his female schoolmates, Arthur sidled up to Harry while Molly was distracted and whispered, "I'll teach you the counter-Charm later, Harry. Non-verbal, of course. All in the wand."  
  
If Hermione heard Arthur's words, she allowed her husband the dignity of pretending she had not.  
  
"_As_ I was saying," Percy resumed with as much of his _own_ dignity as he could salvage, "the Ministry is keeping this under wraps until certain details are finalized."  
  
Percy now cleared his throat and straightened to his full height, leaving him scarcely an inch behind his father and Bill in that regard.  
  
"Not unlike Gringotts, the Ministry is endeavoring to move the wizarding world boldly into the 21st century. As a first of many planned steps, we will be forging ahead next month with the introduction of...wizard television!"  
  
The excited murmurs which ensued extended even to Molly Weasley, who gave Percy her undivided attention (which respite allowed Arthur to spirit Fred and George away and restore their voices with a deft twirl of his wand).  
  
"Wizard television," Percy pressed on, "is based on the combining of two common magical items, the Fire-com, and the clairvoyant crystal. A slab of hollow glass is cast, roughly three feet across and six inches thick. Magical cold fire is kindled within the glass, upon which surface images may then be viewed, transmitted by the same basic principles as the Wizarding Wireless Network.  
  
"A dealership is presently being set up in Diagon Alley for the purpose of selling wizard tellys to the public. The Ministry is even now establishing an official network, like the Muggle BBC. Independent networks will follow in the next few months. Everything will be reported in tomorrow's edition of the Daily Prophet.  
  
"However, the manufacturers have graciously donated a number of sets, to be distributed at the Ministry's discretion to certain...um...select members of the magical community. Many, of course, will go to high-ranking Ministry officials. The rest are to be divided among a few designated persons held in high esteem by the Ministry."  
  
"Rich pure-bloods," grunted Seamus, whose sentiments were echoed by more than a few of his fellows.  
  
"However," Percy concluded, "it was decided -- on _my_ recommendation -- " Clearly, Percy was not nearly so reticent to blow his own horn as was Bill, " -- that one of these sets be redesignated and presented to Harry and Hermione, in congratulations and in gratitude for their service to the magical community."  
  
"Redesignated?" Dean said. "Who was the _original_ designate, then?"  
  
"In other words, Percy," Bill said, clearly enjoying the pink glow beginning to creep across his brother's face, "whose telly did you nick for Harry and Hermione?" The gleam in Bill's eye clearly indicated that he knew the answer already.  
  
His face reddening by the moment, Percy mumbled something unintelligible.  
  
"Say again?" Bill prompted, his smile becoming positively wicked.  
  
"Er...Malfoy," Percy said in a low, somewhat embarrassed murmur.  
  
"You're ruddy joking!" Ron exclaimed, clearly impressed with his brother. "You pinched Lucius Malfoy's telly?"  
  
"Er, no, actually," Percy said. "Even with You-Know-Who gone, I'm afraid Lucius is still too well-connected."  
  
It took a moment for the significance of Percy's statement to penetrate Ron's head. But others were not so slow on the uptake.  
  
"DRACO!" Seamus and Dean chorused. Percy nodded once, smiling uneasily through his glowing cheeks.  
  
Ron now clapped his hand on Percy's shoulder, tears of silent laughter running down his face. "I take it all back, mate! Every rotten thing I ever said or thought about you! Draco flippin' Malfoy's telly! I love it! I absolutely love it!"  
  
"That wasn't _exactly_ according to the rules, was it, Percy?" Hermione said sweetly, her large brown eyes dancing like the kaleidoscopic petals of Neville's rose.  
  
"Well," Percy shrugged, "I guess there comes a time when you have to bend a rule...now and then," he added somewhat defensively.  
  
"If I die tomorrow," Ron said, gulping back the dwindling remains of his laughter, "at least I lived long enough to hear _that_!"  
  
Even Percy was forced to laugh.  
  
  


***

  
  
**Author's Note:** Some may have recognized the chapter title as being borrowed from a classic science fiction movie. In this case, however, the two worlds in collision are the wizarding world and the Muggle world. Anyone who figured it out gets an Outstanding on his or her O.W.L. final.  
  
Three more gifts await in Chapter 21. Until then, thanks for reading.  
  



	21. Memories, Set in Stone

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay. For those outside the U.S., Thursday was Thanksgiving. Things are back on schedule now. Of course, Christmas is coming up, so...  
  
Thanks to reviewers OrionTheHunter, orangutangirl, silverwand13, Plaidly Lush, Shani, Hermione512, Anaili, DumbFlyingMonkey, Kneazle and Melbell. Personal comments to:  
  
orangutangirl: This story is 25 chapters long, all of which are written, but which won't be posted until I re-write each (nothing I write ever seems good enough).  
  
Kneazle: It wasn't only that John Williams is the composer of the HP movie soundtracks that prompted his use here. I would have thought it was obvious -- since there can never be a HP movie in that particular corner of the universe, the music composed for the magic egg IS the HP theme music, in this case written just for Harry!  
  
Now, is everyone ready for the next three presents? Then let's go!  
  
  


***

  
  
As the three eldest Weasley siblings melted into the sparse crowd, their place was taken by another trio before whom all gave back to a respectful distance. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick smiled as one, Flitwick embellishing his greeting with a courteous bow from atop his floating cushion.  
  
"Professors," Harry and Hermione said almost together, flashing each other an amused look as their voices overlapped. His own smile broadening, Dumbledore tutted softly with a brief shake of his silver mane.  
  
"Must I remind you again that we are _no longer_ your professors?"  
  
Harry smiled graciously, but Hermione seemed to fluster just a bit.  
  
"It's going to take some practice," she said. "It just seems...I don't know...disrespectful..."  
  
With a chuckle of amusement, Dumbledore said, "You continue to hold to Muggle convention. Granted, students must display to their professors the courtesy which is their due, else the school could not function. But among equals, the truly enlightened do not stand on such formality. And so far as respect, there are many who address me by my various titles -- Professor, Headmaster, Supreme Mugwump -- who have not an ounce of respect for me. Respect comes not from a label. Respect either exists, or it does not. And none here has ever given me cause for doubt, least of all you and Harry."  
  
Harry secretly thought that _he_, at least, had done more than a few things in his school days which would not bear up under the light of such scrutiny. But perhaps Dumbledore made allowances for the sins of youth, marking such actions as the product of enthusiasm and immaturity rather than disrespect. Through it all, however, Harry had never doubted in his own heart that he would sooner snap his wand and live forever as a Muggle than do anything that would tarnish the mutual respect between himself and Dumbledore.  
  
Harry saw that Dumbledore had Summoned a box from the gift pile, directing it with his wand to hover in place between himself and Harry.  
  
"This is rather too heavy to rest on your lap," Dumbledore remarked. That said, he twirled his wand casually, producing a low, sturdy wooden table onto which the box settled with the lightness of a dandelion puff.  
  
The box was not wrapped, but bore a removable lid decorated with a crimson bow. Harry removed the lid, and the sides of the box fell aside to reveal a stone bowl upon which curious runes stood out in relief. Most of the younger guests, Hermione included, did not recognize the object. For Harry, recognition was immediate.  
  
"A Pensieve!"  
  
Hermione's eyes widened with interest.  
  
"You told me about the Pensieve you fell into," she said to Harry. "I was never quite able to imagine what one looked like. But you said Dumbledore's was full of swirling gas or liquid. This one is empty."  
  
"Of course," Dumbledore said. "It is waiting for the two of you to fill it with _your_ memories. I expect you will amass a good many with the passing years. Today will be but the first of many. And I hope and pray that you will have naught but _good_ memories to place herein."  
  
"But," Harry said to Dumbledore, "I thought you had to actually _remove_ a memory from your mind to place it in the Pensieve."  
  
"That is its chief function, yes," Dumbledore said. "To store those memories which would otherwise overwhelm our senses if kept inside us. But a Pensieve can be employed in many ways. Allow me to demonstrate."  
  
Dumbledore touched the tip of his wand to the side of his head. It came away trailing what appeared one of the old wizard's long silver hairs. In fact, the silvery thread was a memory. Dumbledore placed it in the Pensieve and swirled it around. At a nod from the Speaker, Harry and Hermione leaned over the edge of the stone bowl and peered into the now misty pool. A scene resolved itself within the swirling liquid. A miniature Harry and Hermione were sitting in the Headmaster's office, their mouths moving soundlessly. The newlyweds saw the tiny figure of old wizard smile, and they beamed in concert with their diminutive selves within the bowl. They recognized this scene as being the moment they had first informed Dumbledore of their betrothal. The Headmaster was in the process of congratulating them. He shook their hands in turn, his ancient face shining with the exuberance of a schoolboy. Looking up now, the living counterparts of the Head Boy and Head Girl in the Pensieve saw an identical smile lighting the face of their Speaker.  
  
"Observe," Dumbledore said. He plunged his wand into the midst of the scene in the Pensieve. Very crisply he said, "Mitos!"   
  
Harry and Hermione gaped in surprise. The memory floating in the stone bowl quivered for a moment. It began to spread out, flowing like a puddle of jelly on a plate. The ends re-formed smoothly, leaving only a thin strand joining them before it parted. Amazed beyond words, Harry and Hermione saw that there were now two identical scenes swirling within the Pensieve. Nodding meaningfully, Dumbledore lifted one of these twin tapestries with his wand. It emerged from the bowl as a silvery thread, which was promptly restored to the old wizard's snowy head.  
  
"My memory is now restored to me," Dumbledore smiled warmly. "Nor shall I ever want to be without it, as I treasure it deeply. But it now resides in the Pensieve as well. In this same manner, you may add whatever memories you choose without erasing them from the canvas of your minds. One of the benefits of this procedure will become evident if you are fortunate -- if that is indeed the proper term," he added with a chuckle, "to live so long that certain of your most cherished memories grow cloudy with the passage of time. In such a case, you have but to enter the Pensieve to revisit that memory in its full, undiminished clarity.   
  
"And, of course, on that day when your children and grandchildren ask you to recount this most happy and joyous occasion, you need not suffer the constraints of fumbling for the proper words. You need only invite them to enter the Pensieve _with_ you so that they may experience it for themselves."  
  
"But we can't show them -- " Harry began, his words terminating abruptly with a magical finality.  
  
"No," Dumbledore said. "_Those_ memories can never leave your minds. Merlin's enchantment will hold them fast within each of you. Indeed, my very presence here -- even unto the bestowing of this gift -- must ever remain unrecordable. But you will still have memories and to spare, will you not? And not even the most powerful Obliviate spell can penetrate the magic of a Pensieve to subvert its contents."  
  
"I can't imagine a better gift," Hermione said, "than to hold the memory of this day forever. Thank you, Albus."  
  
Harry shook Dumbledore's hand, whereupon the old wizard magicked his present from the small table (which promptly vanished) and spirited it onto the ground next to the others.  
  
Dumbledore now stepped aside as Flitwick stood up on his cushion, his eyes level with those of Harry and Hermione, and hovered before them. He bowed smartly, his hand extended.  
  
"Congratulations, both of you," he squeaked as each shook his hand in turn. "I knew Hermione was destined for greatness from the first day she entered my classroom. It was no surprise to me when I learned that the two of you were engaged. We all knew that Harry's destiny was written beforehand, of course. But it was problematical as to who would eventually come to share that destiny with him. I don't fancy myself a matchmaker, but I knew from the start, if there was ever a witch who could stand beside Harry in full equality, it was Hermione Granger."  
  
"Thank you, Filius," Hermione said warmly. To her surprise, she found it quite easy to speak his name. But then, she reasoned, Charms class had always held a special place in her thoughts, having been the scene of some of her greatest triumphs at Hogwarts. Charms always seemed to come easily to her, whether conjuring portable, waterproof flames or casting Summoning and Banishing spells. Her first magical achievement had been the Levitating Charm, which was but the first of countless scholastic triumphs she would earn for Gryffindor house (not to mention saving her life in the girls' loo at Halloween, forming in the process the first bonds of friendship and love between her and her eventual husband). That was not to say Hermione did not revere Minerva McGonagall as her mentor and inspiration in nearly all things magical. But, judged purely within the walls of a classroom, none held so fond a place in her heart as did Flitwick. Hence his presence here today.  
  
Hermione was now aware that Flitwick was reaching into his robes, his hand emerging with a smallish object reminiscent of a gobstone. The sunlight played curiously upon its polished surface, and Harry and Hermione stared with equal fascination.  
  
"This," Flitwick said with evident pride, "is a very special magical object, seldom spoken of, and even more rarely seen. It is -- a Hearthstone."  
  
This revelation impressed Hermione considerably more than it did Harry.  
  
"I've read about them," she said, her eyes fixed on the stone resting upon Flitwick's open palm. "They're extremely rare. The Charm that powers them is among the most difficult in the wizarding world. It can take up to a year to Charm one properly, and most magical folk don't seem to want to go to the bother nowadays.  
  
"Did you Charm it yourself, Filius?"  
  
"Indeed, I did!" Flitwick said, his pride like a tangible aura surrounding his beaming face. "Ten months, less two days. I could have finished sooner, of course," he added quickly, as if to leave no doubt that his skill in the matter was beyond reproach. "But I wanted it to be absolutely perfect!"  
  
Plucking the stone from his palm, he held it up between thumb and forefinger and appraised it with deep satisfaction.  
  
"Flawless!"  
  
As Flitwick handed the stone to Hermione, who was growing more fascinated by the moment, Harry asked, "What does it do, exactly?"  
  
A glance at Hermione revealed to Harry that she clearly knew the answer. But neither she nor anyone else present was about to deprive Flitwick of his moment of glory.  
  
"This stone must be placed behind the topmost stone of your hearth," Flitwick explained, clearly relishing his role as teacher, even apart from school. "At precisely midnight on the first full moon of the year, the stone is set into place. The two of you then link hands and touch the stone with your wands, speaking an incantation which I will teach you. Once this is done, a spell will permeate your home _and_ yourselves. From that moment, and for as long as you reside in its presence, it will be impossible for either of you to tell an untruth to the other for a dishonorable purpose."  
  
"Dishonorable," Harry repeated thoughtfully. There was no inflection upon the spoken word, but the look that passed from the younger wizard to the elder was clearly questioning.  
  
"Permit me to illustrate," Flitwick said. "Should you come home late from work one night, and Hermione asks you where you've been -- if, say, you'd been doing something you shouldn't, like gambling, drinking, carousing, or somesuch -- you will be _unable_ to lie to avoid your just desserts."  
  
With a nod and a smile, Harry said, "But if I'd been planning a surprise party for Hermione's birthday, and she asked me what I'd been up to..."  
  
"You would be free to lie through your teeth," Flitwick chuckled with obvious delight. "You would be lying for unselfish reasons. Only such untruths as would cause harm are stymied."  
  
"To make so many fine distictions..." Hermione said, caressing the smooth stone in her hand as she regarded it with an appreciation bordering on awe. "I don't believe there's another wizard in the world who could have worked so intricate a Charm, in ten months or a hundred."  
  
Flitwick inflated with pride, but almost immediately his face grew earnest.  
  
"Lies and deception are worms which eat at the foundation of any relationship. You may, of course, decline to employ the stone. Some, in fact, find such an object an insult to their integrity and to the sincerity of their vows. But it is my experience that there is nothing so terrible, so harmful, as a lie. Howbeit, the decision rests with you."  
  
Hermione looked at Harry, who eyed the stone in Hermione's palm before taking her free hand in his.  
  
"It's easy to promise that no silly argument or misunderstanding will ever come between us," Harry said. "But I don't want a careless word spoken in the heat of the moment to cause you even a moment's pain. Not if I can prevent it. Even sitting here now, I still feel like a thief, stealing you away from some wizard who deserves you far more than I do. If I'm going to be the kind of husband you deserve, I'm not too proud to take all the help I can get."  
  
Harry folded Hermione's fingers around the Hearthstone and covered both her hands with his. He searched her eyes, which in that moment seemed deep enough to drown in.  
  
"I'm the luckiest witch in the world," Hermione said an almost unbelieving tone. "If anyone needs this stone, it's me. I sometimes feel like I could tell you how much I love you a thousand times a day, and it still isn't enough to really make you understand."  
  
Harry felt Hermione's hands tighten beneath his, holding the Hearthstone in a grip that could not have been equalled by the foreclaws of a hippogriff. Then, just as suddenly, her fingers relaxed. Her hand opened, allowing Harry's to cover her palm and the stone nestled therein. Both of them turned to face Flitwick.  
  
"You put a lot of work into this, Filius," Harry said. "I promise, it won't have been in vain."  
  
"_We_ promise," Hermione said, her smile returning like the sun emerging from behind a cloud. "Thank you."  
  
Flitwick essayed a grandeloquent bow, smiling broadly as he floated away on his Charmed cushion.  
  
Minerva McGonagall, her spine stiff as an iron rod and her face scarcely less rigid, now stood before Harry and Hermione. Harry reflected that he had seen generals in parade dress that looked less imposing than the Hogwarts Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor house. Her hands were empty, leading him to believe that she, like Flitwick before her, bore something small enough to conceal upon her person.  
  
Without a word, nor a twitch of her stony face, McGonagall reached into her black velvet dress robes and produced a small crystal phial, its narrow mouth sealed with a rubber stopper. At first glance, the phial appeared to be empty. But closer examination showed it to contain a single, all but invisible object.  
  
"Is that a hair?" Harry wondered aloud, his eyes narrowed to mere slits behind his glasses.  
  
"Maybe it's a Veela hair," said Fred Weasley, who had finished preparing the fireworks with his twin, and whose caprice remained undaunted by his brief state of voicelessness.  
  
"Yeah," George chimed in. "She's going to pop it into a goblet of Polyjuice and do a dance for you!"   
  
"It is a _thread_," McGonagall said sharply, ignoring Fred and George, whose mother was now glaring at them venomously. "To be precise, it is a thread from the Hogwarts Sorting Hat."  
  
There were a few gasps of amazement at this revelation, one of which came from Hermione.  
  
"Well you may react so," McGonagall said. "More than a millenium has passed since Godric Gryffindor took the hat from his own head and enchanted it to serve as official selector for Hogwarts' four houses. The very thought of vandalizing so revered an object, even to the removing of a single thread, has always been...well...unthinkable. It was only after much internal turmoil that I approached the Headmaster with my...proposal. As this phial bears witness, I was granted permission to remove a single loose thread from the very edge of the hat brim."  
  
"It would be a unique keepsake," Ginny observed, remembering her own fateful Sorting six years ago this very day. Indeed, excepting only the Grangers, every member of the wedding party, Dumbledore included, held an equally treasured memory of a new life begun at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, initiated by the donning of the Sorting Hat.  
  
"So it would," McGonagall returned. "_If_ that were all it represented. But not for so maudlin a purpose would I have countenanced the defiling of Hogwarts' most sacred icon."  
  
It was with no small reluctance that McGonagall pulled the stopper from the phial and was about to shake the thread into her open palm. But she quickly shoved the stopper home as a light breeze sprang up, tugging at a single hair escaped from her tight bun and sending it dancing across her face.  
  
"Filius," she said without looking up, a forced calm in her voice, "can you do something about that wind?"  
  
Flitwick made a hasty pass with his wand, squeaked, "Placidus." Instantly the wind ceased, blocked by the invisible barrier placed around the participants by the tiny wizard's incantation.  
  
With a curt nod toward Flitwick, McGonagall shook the thread onto her palm, the phial vanishing thereafter with a muted 'pop.' She held the thread aloft, regarded it respectfully for a moment, then touched it with the tip of her wand as she muttered a soft word which even Harry and Hermione, leaning close, could not make out.  
  
The crowd let out a collective gasp. McGonagall was suddenly holding an exact replica of the Sorting Hat, complete to the last rip and tatter.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" Ginny exclaimed. "You've -- you've cloned the Sorting Hat!"  
  
Most of the guests found Ginny's remark wholly incomprehensible. But Hermione, who had participated in many a Muggle-related conversation with Ginny in recent years, nodded, her own interest now piqued.  
  
"Not quite, Miss Weasley," McGonagall said with a thin smile. "But not too far amiss.I commend you on your astute observation. I think I can expect great things from you in Transfiguration this year."  
  
Treating the newly-conjured hat with only a touch less reverence than she would have accorded the original, McGonagall handed it to Harry and Hermione, who demonstrated an equal respect as they held it between them carefully.  
  
"This copy does _not_ share the enchantment of the true Sorting Hat," McGonagall announced. "It cannot think, nor speak -- nor, thankfully, sing."   
  
This last remark resulted in a few low chuckles from the crowd, and Hermione lifted her hand to her mouth to hide a smirk. She had always suspected that McGonagall regarded the Sorting Hat's yearly song to be of little value to the Sorting Ceremony, if not an outright waste of time. Perhaps the Deputy Headmistress' age had distanced her from the thrill and wonder of the Sorting experience. But if that were so, how explain Dumbledore's undisguised delight at the song every year? He was easily twice McGonagall's age (though, in spirit, the old wizard sometimes seemed quite as young as the students inhabiting his school).  
  
"However," McGonagall continued, "the two hats _are_ magical cousins, so to speak. _This_ hat is infused with a very special enchantment entirely its own. But rather than explain, I believe I shall let the hat itself demonstrate. If one of you would be so good as to put it on."  
  
"You do it, Harry," Hermione said, pushing the hat away. "I don't want to mess my hair, especially after Molly worked so hard de-tangling it."  
  
"Your hair looks -- " Harry began, but he was cut off as Hermione caught up the hat, swept it high and slammed it down over Harry's head, to the accompaniment of scattered laughter and not a little appause.  
  
"What do I do?" Harry asked, his voice muffled by the hat, which his wife had jerked clear down to his chin.  
  
"Simply relax and empty your mind," McGonagall instructed.  
  
"Ronniekins should be a natural," Fred called out. "His mind is already -- " But Fred's words were cut off abruptly, as if a Silencing Charm had just been used on him.  
  
As Harry obeyed McGonagall's instructions, the dark lining of the hat seemed to expand. The darkness itself was receding, as if a tiny flame were slowly growing brighter, its light more expansive. The darkness was breaking up, defining itself into images -- walls, windows, a ceiling, furnishings...people..."  
  
Harry cried out with a suddenness that made Hermione recoil in alarm.  
  
"Harry? What is it?"  
  
"It's..." Harry stammered, his voice still muffled by the hat covering his mouth. He gave the hat a tug, raising it up and over his nose. "It's _Hogwarts_!"  
  
Hermione's worried expression exploded into one of wonder.  
  
"I'm in the Entrance Hall," Harry said as he felt Hermione's hands clutch excitedly at his robes. "The doors are open...I can see into the Great Hall. The teachers are having lunch. It looks like -- yes, Professor Sprout is having a mild row with Snape."  
  
"What are they saying?" Ron asked, leaning closer in interest.  
  
"Dunno," Harry said. "There's no sound."  
  
"That will come with time," McGonagall assured Harry. "It's like learning a spell, or mastering a broomstick."  
  
"_That_ was a _snap_," Harry said, remembering his first time on a broomstick as if it were yesterday, how he had taken to the air as if born to it. "_This_ is going to take a while. Hang on -- I'm getting a word here and there. It looks like Professor Sprout is trying to convert Snape to vegetarianism. He doesn't seem to be taking too kindly to her arguments."  
  
"Can't say as I blame him," Ron said.  
  
As Hermione had recently taken Professor Sprout's advice and cut back on meats in favor of vegetable-dominated meals, she toyed with the notion of rebutting Ron's statement. But her fascination with Harry's virtual tour of Hogwarts quickly supplanted all other considerations.  
  
"I'm getting the hang of this," Harry said. "All I have to do is think where I want to go, and it's like I'm actually walking the halls of the school. With practice, I should be able to go anywhere I want."  
  
"_Almost_ anywhere," McGonagall amended. "Certain areas were excluded from the Charm. Teachers' offices and private chambers are off-limits, as are lavatories and bathing facilities -- and, of course, dormitories."  
  
A loud snapping of fingers interrupted McGonagall's enumerations.  
  
"Darn it," Dean said. "I _was_ going to borrow the hat so I could look in on a sixth-year Ravenclaw I was dating last year, but never mind."  
  
Ron laughed out loud, oblivious to a disapproving look leveled at him by his mother (which distraction gave George the opportunity to remove the Silencing Charm from his twin).  
  
"Ooh, I wish I could see," Hermione said enthusiastically. "Oh, bother my hair! Give me the hat, Harry!"  
  
"No need, Hermione," McGonagall said pleasantly. "Simply take Harry's hand and close your eyes." When Hermione did so, McGonagall added, "Who wears the hat controls the journey. You will merely be a 'passenger.'"  
  
"So, where to, Hermione?" Harry said. "Just think of me as your magical chauffeur."  
  
"Hmmm," Hermione said. "How about...the library?"  
  
"Oh, who didn't see _that_ one coming?" Ron laughed, to which accompanying chorus even Molly contributed an amused chuckle.  
  
Seeing Harry's shoulders vibrating silently, Hermione demanded, "Are you laughing at me under that hat, Harry Potter?" Her tone was menacing, but the light touch of her hand in his belied the implied threat.  
  
"Who, me, love?" Harry said, tugging the brim of the hat down to cover his mouth. "Wouldn't dream of it."  
  
"Don't _make_ me use the Hearthstone," she warned.  
  
"That won't work here," Harry countered.  
  
"It will if I stuff it down your _throat_!"  
  
Harry pulled the hat off, adjusted his glasses so that he could look over the rims and into Hermione's eyes. Their hands were still linked, and Harry gave Hermione's palm a gentle squeeze that melted her stern mask into a visage of helpless surrender.  
  
Cradling the hat in her lap, Hermione turned to McGonagall and said, "Thank you so much, Minerva. After having found so much happiness at Hogwarts, I couldn't quite deal with the prospect that I might never see the school again. But now -- "  
  
Hermione's throat constricted, as if she were herself choking on the Hearthstone with which she had teasingly threatened her husband. Harry gently took the hat from her lap, set it aside, and wrapped his arms around her. He held her for long moments until her quiet trembling subsided. Hermione's arms encircled Harry in a grateful hug, which a part of him hoped would never end.  
  
"Hey, now, none o' that!" Seamus reprimanded as the younger guests all snickered. "Plenty of time for that stuff tonight. Some of this lot still have presents to hand out. Right! Who's next, then?"  
  
There was some restrained activity as the crowd shifted, but before anyone could step forward, there was a sharp report as an unexpected figure appeared suddenly in the space vacated by the three professors.  
  
Harry and Hermione nearly fell off their high-backed chairs.  
  
  


***

  
  
**Author's Note:** What (or who) was so surprising that Harry and Hermione fell off their chairs? Answer next time. Thanks for reading. 


	22. Time and Tide

**Author's Note:** Thanks to OrionTheHunter, DumbFlyingMonkey, silverwand13, orangutangirl, Shani, Hrei-siesn, willspirateprincess, Hermione512, hungry-hamster and Plaidly Lush for popping in last time. The gifts are dwindling down with every chapter. And who is the person who gave Harry and Hermione such a start? Answer below.  
  
  


***

  
  
"Dobby?" Harry exclaimed, pushing his glasses back into place from where they had slipped to the very end of his nose. "You nearly scared the life out of me! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Why, Dobby is here to give Mr. 'Arry Potter his _present_, sir!" Dobby declared, a radiant smile making his comical face seem even more absurd, if that were possible.  
  
"But you already _gave_ us a present, Dobby," Hermione said. "You and the other house-elves prepared and served that magnificent feast, and that truly marvelous wedding cake."  
  
"Ah, but that was _before_, Missy Hermione," Dobby said, as if this simple statement needed no clarification.  
  
"Before what?" Hermione said. Dobby's bright smile retreated slightly, though his huge eyes seemed to glow brighter as if in compensation.  
  
"Before Mr. 'Arry Potter called Dobby his _friend_! Dobby knew then that he must give Mr. 'Arry Potter and his bride a _real_ present, just like everyone else!"  
  
"But, Dobby," Harry said, "you didn't have to get us anything."  
  
"Yes," Hermione agreed, "you should be _saving_ your money. After all, you're only making a Galleon a week."  
  
"_Two_ Galleons, Missy Hermione," Dobby corrected, with what seemed to Hermione to be a definite note of displeasure. "Professor Dumbledore is _forcing_ it on Dobby, he is." Dobby shot an accusatory glance at Dumbledore, who appeared to have developed a sudden interest in a passing butterfly and consequently took no notice of Dobby's reproval. "But Dobby is not needing gold to be giving his friends a proper gift," the elf resumed, his smile back in place as if it had never left. "Dobby is needing only _magic_!"  
  
Moving quick as a flash, Dobby caught up a nearby folding chair and set it before him. He then waved his hands over the seat of the chair, and with a soft popping sound a large, domed serving platter appeared, its lustre proclaiming it to be of the finest sterling silver.  
  
"It's beautiful, Dobby!" Hermione cried, clapping her hands together in delight. "It's...it's...oh, Dobby, thank you!"  
  
But Harry withheld his own thanks, for he took note of a curious gleam in Dobby's enormous eyes that looked suspiciously familiar. Harry fancied that he knew Dobby as well as anyone, and better than most, in fact. He had seen that particular gleam in the house-elf's eyes before. Whatever Dobby had in store for them, it was far from over.  
  
"Please to be removing the cover, Missy," Dobby said, his excitement suppressed only with the greatest of efforts, Harry thought. Hermione lifted the shining dome, and she cried out anew.  
  
The serving platter was laden with steaming hot food. A succulent roast beef dominated, abetted by potatoes, gravy, peas with butter, heaps of bread...  
  
"Hang on," Harry said, leaning closer so that the delicious aroma made his mouth water. "This is...this is what Snape was eating for lunch! I saw it clearly, in the Sorting Hat. Dobby -- did this food come from Hogwarts?"  
  
Seeming not to have heard Harry's question, Dobby took the lid from Hermione's limp fingers, covered the roast beef dinner, then uncovered the platter again with a grand flourish.  
  
The roast beef was gone! In its place was a huge bowl of tossed salad, with sides of croutons and dressings, as well as separate dishes of steamed asparagus, niblet corn, green beans...  
  
"Is this...?" Hermione began, her eyes darting from the platter to Harry and back again.  
  
Harry nodded. "This is Professor Sprout's lunch. Dobby -- this platter is linked directly to the Hogwarts kitchens, isn't it?"  
  
Dobby laughed with unrestrained delight as he snatched up a crouton and popped it in his mouth, all but dancing with joy.  
  
"_Yes_, 'Arry Potter! You is _got_ it!"  
  
"But -- I don't understand, Dobby. What exactly _is_ this?"  
  
Clearly looking as if Harry were missing something perfectly obvious, the excited house-elf said, "Dobby is knowing that both you and Missy Hermione is to be working at jobs while you is being married. This is a good thing, 'Arry Potter! To work hard is to be making the world a better place. All house-elves knows this, which is why we is all loving work so much.  
  
"But Dobby knows that there will be days when you is both working late, and you will be coming home to a kitchen where there is no food prepared. And this made Dobby sad, sir. One of the strongest desires of a house-elf is to see that no one ever goes hungry. That is why we all likes kitchen work the most. Dobby did not want his friends to be going hungry after a long day's work. So _now_, when you is both too tired to prepare a meal, you is only having to touch this tray with your wand and lift the lid, and whatever food is being prepared in the Hogwarts kitchens will appear on Dobby's platter!"  
  
"So," Harry said, "if I have this figured right, the platter will only work three times a day -- at breakfast, lunch and dinner, right?"  
  
"Of course, 'Arry Potter!" Dobby said, looking mildly scandalized. "All _other_ times is for _working_!"  
  
Replacing the lid on the platter, Dobby looked up at Harry and Hermione, and his bat-like ears seemed to droop just a trifle.   
"D-Dobby hopes you is both liking his gift. Dobby got special permission from Professor Dumbledore to enchant it. House-elves is very good with food magic, and...and..." Dobby's voice trembled ever so slightly now. "It was the only thing Dobby could think of..."  
  
"Are you kidding, Dobby?" Harry said without hesitation. "This is the _best_ present we've got all day!"  
  
"Oh, yes!" Hermione echoed. "Nothing else even comes _close_! And certainly no one but _you_ could have come up with something so _useful_! There's not a day that will go by when we don't see this platter and think of you, Dobby. Thank you _so_ much!"  
  
"Yeah, thanks, Dobby," Harry said.  
  
Almost instantly, Dobby's tennis ball-sized eyes began to overflow with tears. Harry feared that the elf would burst out in a full chorus of wailing at any moment.But even as he wracked his brain for some way to prevent the inevitable, the calm, resonant voice of Dumbledore addressed the situation in a manner Solomon would have envied.  
  
"Dobby," the Headmaster said with his typical air of benevolent authority, "the Hogwarts Express will be pulling into Hogsmeade in a very few hours. It will be filled to bursting with hundreds of students, all of whom will be in need of a hot, nourishing meal after their long journey. I'm sure the other elves are all working diligently at this very moment, but you _do_ know, I trust, how much I value you among all the elves at Hogwarts. Nothing puts my mind quite so at ease as knowing that you are on the job, for not only I, but everyone at school knows that Dobby is _never_ one to shirk when there is work to be done."  
  
Dobby's formerly dismal features erupted into a coruscation of ecstasy, enhanced with the unmistakable stamp of elvish pride.  
  
"Oh, yes!" Dobby cried. "Dobby must _go_ now! Dobby has been away _far_ too long! There is much work to be done, and Dobby must not let _others_ do _his_ share!"  
  
Dobby spun about and looked up at Harry and Hermione, apologetic tears in the corners of his eyes.  
  
"Mr. 'Arry, Missy Hermione, Dobby must go now. But Dobby wishes you much happiness always! Dobby does not know when he will see his friends again. The school year begins anew, and Dobby has much work to do, oh, yes, so much work! But Dobby will always be grateful that he was permitted to share this very special day. Dobby thanks you _very_ much."  
  
"Thank you for coming, Dobby," Hermione said warmly.  
  
"Thanks, Dobby," Harry said. "And remember, our door is always open to our friends. Of course, we haven't actually _got_ a door yet," he chuckled. "But quick as we get one, we'll expect you to come visit us on one of your days off, okay?"  
  
Tears began to cloud Dobby's eyes again. With a mournful sob, the house-elf vanished before their eyes with a loud crack.  
  
"What a nutter," Ron said with a shake of his head.  
  
"I think he's very sweet," Ginny said reproachfully.  
  
Ron merely rolled his eyes in reply.  
  
As Hermione set Dobby's serving tray aside, Harry made to remove the folding chair on which it had sat. But he had no sooner set hands upon it when a voice called out, "Don't bother, Harry. I think that will do nicely."  
  
Arthur Weasley was approaching, with Molly and the Grangers in tow. The latter stared with ill-disguised amazement as Arthur pointed his wand at what appeared to be the last parcel remaining on the lawn and levitated it onto the folding chair in front of Harry and Hermione. In both size and shape it was nearly identical to the box which had held Dumbledore's Pensieve. Like that box, this one was topped by a removable lid. Smiling at Hermione, Harry did what was evidently expected of him and lifted the lid. The sides of the box did not fall away this time, and Harry and Hermione leaned forward to peer into the box, only to be stopped by Arthur's upraised hand.  
  
"Allow me," Arthur said. He twirled his wand, and an object rose from the box, its polished surface gleaming luxuriently in the bright sunlight.  
  
"A mantel clock!" Hermione exclaimed. "It's lovely!" Turning to Harry, she said, "We can put it right in front of the Hearthstone brick. It will be perfect!"  
  
Exchanging a smile and a wink with Molly, Arthur tapped the finished wood surmounting the clock face. The whole began to rise, changing Hermione's thrilled expression to one of astonishment -- and Harry's to absolute delight.  
  
It was nothing less than a full-sized grandfather clock, slowly but steadily emerging from a box undoubtedly Charmed by Arthur in the same manner as he had enchanted the insides of his long departed Ford Anglia. The Grangers did their best to look nonchalant as they watched an object the size of a full-grown man emanate from a box which common sense told them could scarcely have contained the Christmas goose which habitually graced their table every December. Magic, they decided, (not for the first time), was something best accepted without explanation.  
  
As the great clock settled to the ground before them at the direction of Arthur's wand, it was Harry's emotions which bade to spill forth rather than Hermione's. It was true that Hermione had visited the Burrow nearly as often as Harry in the past few years, and her abiding fondness for the tumbledown house -- and for the family living there -- was no secret. But in the end, those visits were little more than a pleasant escape from the sameness of the loving but familar home she had known all her life. To Harry, however, the Burrow was not a home away from home; in every sense of the word, the Burrow _was_ home to him. It was, in fact, the _only_ home he had truly known -- moreso, he was ashamed to admit in the presence of Sirius, even than the house he had shared with his godfather in the months following Sirius' full exoneration by the Ministry.  
  
It wasn't the house itself that stirred these feelings in the core of his soul. Rather, it was the sense of family that so endeared Harry to the Weasleys' home. And nothing had quite defined that spirit to Harry more than the great clock standing in the hallway adjoining the Weasleys' living room.  
  
It wasn't a clock for telling time. Instead, the clock face bore hands representing each member of the Weasley family, the direction of which revealed that person's location or state of being. There was an indicator marked "School," others indicating that someone was "Home" or "Traveling." And at the very top, in the place where a number 12 would have been on an ordinary clock, was the designation "Mortal Peril." Not a few hands had swung suddenly and heart-stoppingly into the upright position during the final battle with Voldemort. When the last hand had finally dropped down to a safe location on the clock face following the culmination of that terrible ordeal, Molly's relief had very nearly been tangible enough to register on a Muggle seismograph.  
  
Hermione saw Harry tremble slightly as these memories flowed through him. She was instantly at his side, her arm around him. Harry held his wife tightly with his left arm while his right hand slid under his glasses to swipe at his eyes, which were clouding with wetness.  
  
"My dears," Molly said now, her own eyes not far from tears as they embraced the newlyweds with motherly tenderness, "with the passing of the years I have come to think of you almost as my own children. But today you are children no longer. You are young adults, preparing to go out into the world to find your place in the Great Plan in which we all play our respective parts. You have done great things already, and I foresee that even greater accomplishments still await you. But through it all, you must never forget the importance of home. Home is the anchor which keeps us grounded in times of uncertainty. It is the one true sanctuary, without which life's sweetest delights are naught but bitter ashes on the tongue.  
  
"You have both brought much joy to our home. It is our wish -- myself, Arthur, all of us -- that your own home will be an unfailing haven of love and happiness. You deserve nothing less. In furtherance of that hope, we felt that nothing could so express that sense of hearth and home more than this."  
  
Molly turned, wand in hand, and addressed the grand clock. Its polished wood gleamed richly in the sun, its clean lines radiating strength and steadfastness. It was only now that Harry noticed that the clock face was entirely featureless. It did bear two hands, labeled "Harry" and "Hermione," but they were skewed off in random directions; there was not a single point of designation toward which they might direct themselves. But Molly made short work of that state of affairs. She touched her wand to the place where a number 9 would be on an ordinary clock. Immediately the two hands swung around and pointed themselves at this spot as if drawn by a magnet. Harry and Hermione leaned closer, and their faces lit up as one as they appeared to share a single smile between them. For they saw the two clock hands pointing to the words, "The Burrow."  
  
"I expect those hands to be pointing to that spot often in future," Molly said forcefully. "Never forget that you will always have a home away from home here at the Burrow."  
  
Hermione sprang forward into an enveloping hug from Molly, which Harry joined a moment later. When a tearful Molly finally released the newlyweds, Arthur caught their attention and directed their eyes toward a space just below the clock face. At a tap of his wand, a narrow drawer slid outward. Harry and Hermione both looked, the latter stretching to her full height to do so. The shallow drawer was piled from front to back with extra clock hands of every imaginable shape, length and color.  
  
"Feel free to add as many as you like," Arthur said. It took a moment for the meaning of Arthur's words to sink in, whereupon Harry and Hermione both blushed so deeply that they could have passed for outright members of the Weasley family.  
  
As Arthur used his wand to levitate the clock off to the side with the other presents, Molly stood back so that the Grangers could stand before their daughter and her new husband.  
  
"Mum..." Harry smiled, "...Dad."  
  
Hermione could not suppress a muted sob of joy at hearing Harry address her parents in this manner. For his part, Harry found the words came easily. Not once in his eighteen years had he ever uttered those words in other than abstract form. The closest he had ever come to employing them as an address was when he had seen his parents in the Mirror of Erised in his first year of school, and then three years later, during his first face-to-face battle with Lord Voldemort, when the ghostly echoes of his parents had emerged from his enemy's wand to lend him their strength in his moment of direst need. Now, at last, the words were being used as they were intended. If Hermione were now spiritually the "flesh of his flesh," so, too, were her parents. From this day on, they were _his_ parents as well. Harry could not quite define the feeling which this realization gave him. But it needed no definition. It simply _was_. That was enough, and more.  
  
Harry saw that the Grangers were still putting on a gallant front, though their unease was apparent even to passing scrutiny. Watching so much magic from such close proximity, culminating with Arthur Weasley levitating a ten stone clock as if it were fluff from a dandelion (both had expected the flimsy folding chair to collapse at any moment), was testing their mettle to its limits. But their love for their daughter -- and, Harry sincerely hoped, for their new son-in-law -- seemed to outweigh all other considerations. Nevertheless, it was with what Harry judged to be equal portions of embarrassment and apology that Mr. Granger plunged his hand into his wizard robes and withdrew an ordinary envelope and held it before him. He hesitated, as if engaged in some inner conflict. Then, perhaps as a gesture of welcome to the new addition to his family, he extended the envelope to Harry, who took it with a grateful smile.  
  
Hermione was clinging to Harry's arm as she looked on curiously. The envelope was quite ordinary, unmarked and unsealed. With a glance at his wife, Harry opened it and extracted its contents.  
  
At first Harry wasn't certain what he was holding. But Hermione did not share his doubts. With an explosive squeal she jerked the two strips of paper from his hand, her eyes wide as those of a house-elf.  
  
"Oh, my gosh, Harry! Do you know what these _are_?"  
  
Straining to read the fine printing from a less than ideal point of vantage, Harry said casually, "Tickets, unless I miss my guess. Now, if you'll move your thumb so I can read -- "  
  
"A CRUISE!" Hermione shrieked. "I can't _believe_ it! All my life I've wanted to go on a cruise to the Caribbean! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my GOSH!"  
  
With an impish grin on his face that could have been pinched directly from Fred or George, Harry looked up and said, "Um, I think she likes your gift, Dad. What do you think, Mum?"   
  
Suddenly Hermione was crushing her husband's windpipe with a strangling hug as she continued to squeal, "We're going on a CRUISE! We're going on a CRUISE!"  
  
"You really like it, Princess?" Mr. Granger said, his trepidation abating, if slowly. "We were afraid it wouldn't be...I don't know...magical enough."  
  
"Magic comes in many forms," Dumbledore said with warmth and sincerity, his eyes glowing softly behind the lenses of his half-moon spectacles. "And in my experience, there is none greater than love. I daresay there was magic and to spare in the Granger house long before Hermione's Hogwarts letter arrived."  
  
Sobbing like a child, Hermione ran to her parents and wrapped them in a fierce hug, the two tickets still clutched ferociously in her fist. Harry approached at a more leisurely pace to join them.  
  
"I've already arranged things with the Ministry," Arthur put in. "The ship leaves Southampton on the fourth. A week to cross the Atlantic, a fortnight of island-hopping, then back in England on October first."  
  
"A one-month Caribbean honeymoon," Parvati sighed dreamily. "It's just _so_ romantic!"  
  
"Especially if Hermione remembers to pack _your_ present," Lavender said with a blushing giggle.  
  
"Oh, she _will_!" Harry said emphatically. "She _will_! I'll pack it _myself_, and put an unbreakable Locking Charm on the case!"  
  
There followed a round of good-natured laughter, and not a few encouraging hoots and thumbs-up gestures(these from the Gryffindor boys). But Harry and Hermione were oblivious to everything but each other. His new bride was sobbing happily onto Harry's shoulder, clinging to him with the ferocity of Devil's Snare.  
  
"it's all so perfect, Harry," she said in a trembling whisper. "I just know I'm going to wake up and it will all be a dream."  
  
"This is _our_ dream," Harry breathed into his wife's ear, controlling his voice with an effort. "Yours and mine. And when we finally wake, it will be to find that our dream has come true. You'd better get used to the thought of waking up next to me, Hermione Granger Potter. If I have anything to say about it, you're going to be doing it for a long, _long_ time!"  
  
"I love you so much, Harry," Hermione said in a hush so faint as to barely register on her husband's ears. But Harry was listening with more than his ears alone. He was listening with his heart; and the echo of his wife's declaration reverberating in his bosom could, he was quite certain, have rung every bell in Westminster Cathedral from now until St. Swithin's Day.  
  
  


***

  
  
**Author's Note:** Are you out there, Melbell? Didn't expect Dobby to be back, did you? ^_^  
  
Only two more gift-chapters to go, and the heavy hitters are about to take the stage. The magic continues next week. Be here, won't you?  



	23. Books and Cleverness

**Author's Note:** Welcome to new reviewers Highland Lassie and the counter, who join returnees OrionTheHunter, Rachel A. Prongs, silverwand13, Hrei-seisn, Hermione512, willspirateprincess, Plaidly Lush, orangutangirl, Melbell and DumbFlyingMonkey. The gifting continues, so scroll on down to see who is next in line.  
  
  


***

  
  
In the time it took Hermione to regain her composure, the crowd adjusted itself to permit those guests who had not yet presented their gifts easy access to the newlyweds. After receiving a reassuring glance from Ginny, Ron took a single step forward. But, abruptly, Oliver Wood elbowed past him, a condescending grin just visible over the athlete's square shoulder.  
  
"Sorry, Ron. Got to be popping off shortly. The team only gave me a half-day off. Reckon they can't risk starting the match without their number one back-up, eh?"  
  
Ron grumbled something unrepeatable under his breath, adjusting his robes with an annoyed jerk as Oliver stood before Harry and Hermione with the air of a Prince Regent granting an audience. Oliver essayed an elaborate bow that Dobby would have approved, and when Hermione extended her hand graciously, he bent his head and kissed it. This seemed to amuse Harry, who laughed as he shook Oliver's hand. Ron, however, merely grimaced.  
  
"I have to say, you two," Oliver said as he threw his shoulders back (eliciting sighs from Parvati, Padma and Lavender -- and an amused titter from Ginny), "I never saw it coming. Granted, I left school after your third year, and things didn't start heating up until Fifth Year, I'm told. Still, I should have seen it from the first. The two of you are as perfect a match as I ever hope to see."  
  
Harry and Hermione thanked Oliver modestly. Ron muttered something in which Ginny, standing beside him, thought to make out the words, "Smarmy git." She politely hid a grin behind an upraised hand.  
  
"Well, now," Oliver said, looking a bit less decisive than he had a moment ago, "I really wasn't sure what kind of gift would do. In the end, it was Ludo Bagman who bailed me out. Seems he'd had something on his mind for a while, and he came to me during a match to ask my opinion. He knew we were Quidditch teammates at Hogwarts, and he said he'd act on my recommendation."  
  
Swelling once more with self-importance, Oliver plunged a hand into his robes and produced an envelope bearing the seals of both the Ministry of Magic and the Department of Magical Games and Sports. He handed the envelope to Harry without a word. His curiosity clearly aroused, Harry opened the crackling parchment and reached inside. His hand emerged with a rectangular plate of a size roughly twice that of his new Gringotts credit card. It gleamed in the sun with the unmistakable lustre of fine gold. It was graven with letters that were etched beneath the same seals which adorned the envelope. Harry tilted the writing so he could read it, and a moment later he nearly dropped the plaque as if it were suddenly burning hot.  
  
Grinning broadly with utmost satisfaction, Oliver announced for all to hear, "That, Harry, is the first and _only_ Lifetime Quidditch Pass ever issued by the Ministry and the Department of Magical Games and Sports!"  
  
Harry suddenly began to comprehend the pure excitement Hermione had felt upon seeing the tickets to their honeymoon cruise. Had his wife not been leaning against him, her hand resting on his shoulder as she shared his boyish exuberance in her typically selfless way, Harry was sure he would have floated straight up into the sky without benefit of a Levitating Charm.  
  
"So," Harry said, controlling his bubbling emotions by taking short, deep breaths, "I just present this at the gate like an ordinary ticket?"  
  
"Precisely," came an answering voice seemingly out of thin air. Harry and Hermione both jumped as Oliver gave a short laugh. For the voice had come from the gold Pass itself, upon the surface of which a face had now appeared. It was essentially a genderless face, but the voice reminded Harry of the Fat Lady in the portrait guarding the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Recovering her wits before Harry, Hermione asked the Pass, "Am I allowed, too? I like a good Quidditch game from time to time."  
  
"Oh, yes!" the Pass said cheerfully. "I have been enchanted to recognize any four persons designated by Harry Potter."  
  
This statement seemed to please Harry quite as much as Hermione as they hugged each other before joining forces to return the Pass to its envelope, which Hermione held open before her.  
  
"Don't you have something softer to put me in?" the Pass said with a trace of impatience. "That parchment is quite scratchy, you know. My finish will suffer dreadfully. But _don't_ leave me out in the open! Dust makes me sneeze!"  
  
"I know just the thing," Hermione said, drawing her wand. She tapped the envelope once, and its crackling surface at once became soft and pliable. "Will lambskin do?"  
  
"Splendidly," the Pass declared, sighing comfortably as Harry slipped the golden slab inside its newly Transfigured sheath. As Hermione closed the flap, she looked up to see Professor McGonagall giving her an approving nod. She returned the gesture with a smile before handing Harry the pouch, which he very carefully placed atop their growing pile of presents.  
  
"You _did_ notice," Harry said in an undertone, "that the packages are all gone -- the ones Flitwick hid from us with his Concealment Charm. All the remaining gifts must be small, like Bill's and Oliver's."  
  
"Or like Percy's," Hermione said. "Either too big or too inconvenient to be carried here."  
  
"Blimey," Harry said with a trace of worry in his voice, "I hope we don't get anything bigger than Percy's telly. I still don't know how we're going to fit _that_ into our flat."  
  
"We'll worry about that after we get back from our honeymoon," Hermione said. She squeezed his arm reassuringly, which action erased every particle of worry from Harry's mind.  
  
Following a hasty goodbye punctuated by more congratulations and good wishes, Oliver Disapparated with a soft 'pop.' Ron was so pleased to see Oliver go that he stood rooted to the spot, an expression on his face hinting at thoughts best left unspoken. Seeing her brother thus occupied, Ginny walked right by him, smiling and shaking her head, and took her place before Harry and Hermione. A moment later Ron blinked, laughed at himself good-naturedly, and focused his attention on his sister and his two best friends.  
  
Ginny was holding a small, flat box in her hands, heretofore secluded within the folds of her long, flowing dress robes.  
  
"It took me a long time to come up with just the right gift," Ginny said. "I almost _didn't_. But then, it was like something just clicked inside me. And, well...here..."  
  
Ginny handed the box to Hermione, who paused to admire the pearl gray wrapping paper across the surface of which a dusting of silver specks moved like clusters of stars against a dusky sky. Removing the paper and handing it to Harry, Hermione lifted the lid of the box and stifled a gasp. She removed two small, leather-bound books, each embossed with a letter H in ornate gold script.  
  
"Diaries?" Hermione exclaimed delightedly as she flipped through the blank pages slowly. "They're exquisite, Ginny!"  
  
As Harry smiled at Ginny over Hermione's shoulder, he thought to see a faintly haunted look pass like a moon shadow across the girl's soft brown eyes. Harry understood that look all too well. Given the unspeakable fate Ginny had nearly suffered in her first year at Hogwarts, her choice of gift was at once poignant and defiant. Their eyes embraced across the short distance separating them, reflecting an understanding -- and a bond -- that was beyond words.   
  
"Try them out," Ginny said with an enigmatic smile. "You first, Harry."  
  
Hermione handed Harry one of the books, which were identical to the last detail.  
  
"Write something to Hermione," Ginny instructed. "Something for her eyes only."  
  
As if responding to an unseen signal, Lavender appeared, a bottle of ink and a quill in her hands. Ginny opened the ink and held it so that Harry could dip the tip of the quill with his right hand, the diary held in his left. He thought for a moment, then wrote something on the first page in a few short strokes. He drew a breath to blow on the ink to dry it, but he checked himself. The ink had evidently been enchanted to dry instantly upon contact. Such ink was probably standard issue for reporters, Harry reasoned. He made a motion to hand his book to Hermione for her to read, but Ginny stopped him with an upraised hand and a shake of her head.  
  
"Close the book, Harry," she said, "and touch it with your wand."  
  
Harry complied, his eyes reflecting a mixture of amusement and curiosity.  
  
"Now, both of you, open your books," Ginny said softly.  
  
Hermione let out a squeal that seemed not far removed from a sob. On the first page of her diary -- in Harry's distinctive script which she knew so well -- were three words: "I love you."  
  
Hermione showed the page to Harry, who immediately opened his own book. The page upon which he had written his declaration was completely blank, with no sign that ink or anything else had ever touched the cream-colored surface.  
  
"I know you're both going to have careers that will separate you from time to time," Ginny said gently. "If Harry takes that job he's thinking about, as Ambassador-at-Large with the Department of International Magical Cooperation, he may be gone for weeks at a time. Dad told me that embassies typically have anti-Apparation Charms on them, like Hogwarts. But now, neither of you will have to wait for an owl to deliver a letter from the other side of the world.  
  
"No one," she said with a slight choke in her voice, "should have to wait...to hear...the most important words...in the world..."  
  
Molly was suddenly at her daughter's side, and Ginny whirled and buried her face in her mother's robes. Absolute silence reigned until Ginny turned at last, her eyes moist and nearly as red as her hair.  
  
"Sorry," she said weakly. "I just...I love you both so much -- "  
  
Hermione fell upon Ginny, her arms encircling her surrogate sister's neck, the diary in her hand tucked just under Ginny's left ear. Neither saw Harry bend and retrieve the bottle of ink fallen from Ginny's hand (its stopper still in place), nor saw him open his own diary again and set quill to paper. He waited patiently until Hermione and Ginny parted before catching his wife's eye and pointing first to his book, now closed once more, then to hers. Catching on, Hermione closed her diary and opened it again. Smiling across its pages at her husband, Hermione held the book out to Ginny, who read:  
  
"Thanks, Ginny. We love you, too."  
  
Unable to hold back her tears, Ginny allowed her mother to lead her away as Ron walked forward slowly. He slipped an arm around Hermione and gave her a gentle squeeze.  
  
"She'll be okay," he said, the timbre of his voice seeming to include himself in that promise. "You know how women are -- being one yourself," he added with his trademark crooked grin. Hermione reciprocated Ron's one-armed hug, punctuating it with a pinch to his backside which gave notice that his careless pretense was fooling no one, least of all her. Laughing, Ron eased Hermione back into her chair before straightening to his full (not inconsiderable) height.  
  
"Harry," he said stiffly. "Hermione."  
  
A few guests chuckled at Ron's patent (and none too flattering) imitation of Percy. The only one who seemed oblivious to this obvious parody was Percy himself, who stood tall and stiff as the newlyweds' grandfather clock as he smiled approvingly at Ron's mock decorum.  
  
"A lot of presents have been handed out today," Ron said, the thin, austere line of his mouth contrasting with the capricious gleam lurking in the shadows of his china-blue eyes. "Some were given with both of you in mind. Others were specific to Hermione -- and still others _seemed_ to be aimed at _Harry_, but somehow managed to veer off-target."  
  
Ron turned smoothly to cast a penetrating glance at Bill, who smiled and shook his fist once in agreement with Ron's assertion. Ron acknowledged his oldest brother with a slow, regal dip of his head before turning back to Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Therefore," Ron said with a ceremonial sweep of his arm, "it's time to set matters to rights." He snapped his fingers, and a small envelope appeared in his hand. The three professors all smiled approvingly, as did Molly Weasley (though Ron, looking the other way, did not see this). Ron handed the envelope to Harry crisply and stood back with an air of propriety, his face a mask of concerted effort as he virtually nailed his lips shut by force of will to prevent himself from grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Wearing his own smile openly, Harry reached into the small envelope and extracted an even smaller object. He turned it about until it was facing him properly, and his eyes and mouth flew open together. Her own excitement making her shiver with anticipation, Hermione leaned in until she could see the object in Harry's hand.  
  
"It's a Chocolate Frog card!" she exclamied with nothing less than pure delight. "With Harry's picture on it!"  
  
Had Harry's grin not finally ceased growing, it would have met at the back of his neck and sliced the top of his head off like a melon. In that event, Hermione was sure that the 11-year-old boy whom she had met on the Hogwarts Express exactly seven years ago today would have leaped out, cartoon-fashion, complete with taped glasses and his hair sticking out at all angles. Not that the latter condition was all that improved today, she laughed to herself.  
  
"This is bloody _marvelous_, Ron!" Harry fairly twittered with unrestrained glee. "I _love_ it! I'll have it framed and place it right on the mantel -- quick as I _get_ a mantel, of course," he laughed. "Where'd you have it printed? Zonkos? Diagon Alley?"  
  
Preening almost obscenely now, Ron said with an unmistakable note of triumph, "Oh, it's not a joke, mate. That's a _real_ Chocolate Frog card. Strictly speaking, it's the prototype, the one from which the master plate was engraved. So take care of it. That's a one-of-a-kind collector's item, that is."  
  
Harry's childish delight was now replaced by full-blown astonishment.  
  
"It's -- it's _real_? But -- it _can't_ be! I mean -- how?"  
  
"A lot easier than you'd think, actually," Ron said, clearly enjoying Harry's befuddlement. "I just owled the manufacturers and told them they'd double, even _triple_ their sales if they added a card featuring the wizard who defeated You-Know-Who."  
  
"But I _didn't_!" Harry protested yet again, rapidly tiring of the mantra. "I was just part of the Order of the Phoenix. We _all_ did our part."  
  
"Sorry, mate," Ron said cheerfully. "That's not the way the world works. Think about it. All those Quidditch games Gryffindor won, who did everyone cheer when it was all over? The Chasers, who scored a dozen or more goals apiece?" He turned and winked at Ginny, who stood smiling beside their mother. "Or the Keeper, who blocked a hundred shots-on-goal to preserve the margin of victory?" Ron tossed his head back in a leonine manner as the Gryffindor boys all laughed. "They cheered the _Seeker_, didn't they? The bloke who took the victory lap with the Golden Snitch clenched in his hand. People are funny that way. I reckon too many heroes sort of take the shine off the trophy, so to speak. So get used to it. _And_ get used to cashing in on it as well!  
  
"Which reminds me, don't forget to sign the contract before you leave on the fourth. Got it up in my room, waiting for you. You don't get paid until you sign -- and from the gleam I saw in Hermione's eye when she nicked your credit card -- " he grinned at Hermione, who laughed musically, " -- I have a feeling you're going to need every Galleon you can _get_ between now and October first."  
  
"Paid?" Harry said in utter confusion.  
  
"Of course, 'paid,' Harry," Dumbledore put in, his eyes twinkling as the corners of his moustaches twitched upwards. "You don't imagine I would let them use that _horrid_ picture of _me_ without ample compensation, do you?"  
  
"Got you a positively ripping package, too," Ron went on. "Flat fee, paid quarterly -- oh, and a signing bonus, of course -- bigger than the one Wood got from Puddlemere United, if anyone asks."  
  
Ron laughed delightedly at this last, though the sound had a hollow ring to it, reflecting something less than the total satisfaction that would have resulted had Wood remained long enough to hear the news first-hand. As it was, Ron had to content himself with imagining the look on Wood's face when the news finally reached him. Ron promised himself that, when the story came out in the Daily Prophet, he would send Wood a dozen copies by special post-owl. He might even ask Lavender to arrange for Colin Creevey (who had spent his holiday as an apprentice photographer for Witch Weekly) to show up to record Wood's reaction for posterity. The thought filled in some of the hollowness as he laughed again.   
  
"Blimey!" Ron said suddenly, slapping himself dramatically for comedic effect, "I almost forgot about the royalties! Two Knuts on every pack sold over 120% of pre-Harry sales. It may not _sound_ like much, but on a million packs, two million -- it adds up, mate!"  
  
"All that?" Harry said, looking as if he had been hit a glancing blow by a Bludger. "For me?"  
  
"Well, less my percentage," Ron said with a mild shrug.  
  
"Percentage?" Harry said, seeming to come out of his stupor.  
  
"Er, yeah," Ron said with a solicitous smile. "The usual ten percent. You know, standard agent's fee -- "  
  
"Are you _mental_?" Harry said loudly, his eyes flashing like green flames. "You expect me to pay you _ten percent_ of my earnings?"  
  
Ron's face purpled.  
  
"Well -- I -- I mean -- I thought -- "  
  
"Think _again_, mate!" Harry snapped. "Ten percent, my Aunt Petunia's _bum_! You'll take _fifteen_, and not a Sickle less!"  
  
Harry turned to Hermione, his face suddenly as placid as the surface of the lake at Hogwarts. "That sound fair, love? Fifteen percent?"  
  
"Mmmmm," Hermione said thoughtfuly, her finger tapping her cheek lightly. "I don't know. I was thinking twenty might be more appropriate."  
  
Harry screwed up his face with an exaggerated studiousness, a narrowed eye swiveling toward Ron. "Twenty, huh? You reckon he's worth it?"  
  
"Yes," Hermione said slowly. "I think so."  
  
Harry gave a single, sharp nod and kissed his wife on the cheek.  
  
"Oi, Percy!" Harry barked. "Can you draw us up a contract? I want to sign this git before he holds me up for twenty-five!"  
  
"Have it for you tomorrow, Harry," Percy affirmed as he regarded his youngest brother with a smile of approval, something Ron had never seen before, nor ever thought to see.  
  
"Right," Harry said. "Shake on it?"  
  
Ron was too stunned to move. Leaping forward, Percy had to grab his brother's arm and thrust it forward so Harry could shake his hand.  
  
"You're a witness, Percy," Harry said with a wink. "A handshake is a binding interim contract. Twenty percent. Not a Knut more."  
  
Percy grinned. Ron was still speechless.  
  
"Hey, Harry," Dean called out. "Maybe you can get some endorsements, like Muggle celebrities do. You know, the brand of butterbeer you drink, the broom you ride, the robes you wear."  
  
"What do you say, Ron?" Harry said, his friend's hand still lifeless in his. "Have a bash?"  
  
Ron seemed to come to life at last. "Uh...yeah." Then, more resolutely: "Absolutely!" He gripped Harry's hand firmly now. "We'll turn the wizarding world on its ear!"  
  
Percy was now clapping Ron on the back. His head bobbing above the crowd, Bill called out, "Hey, Ron, you'll be wanting to set up a Gringotts account. I can get you a good rate. And come see me about a credit card straightaway."  
  
As the entire Weasley family came forward to congratulate Ron, Hermione pulled Harry close and pressed her mouth to his ear.  
  
"I suppose you think you were very clever, the way you turned the spotlight on Ron like that."  
  
"One of my better inspirations, now that you mention it," Harry said immodestly in his own dead-on lampoon of Percy.  
  
"Every time I turn around," Hermione said as Harry turned his face toward hers, "I discover something new to love about you."   
  
"In that case," Harry grinned suggestively, "fancy a quick snog while everyone is fussing over Ron?"  
  
In a sudden sweeping motion, Harry swung Hermione off her chair and across his lap. With a squeal of laughter and remonstrance, Hermione jerked Harry's glasses off and tossed them aside. But just as they had before, they merely spun around in mid-air and flew unerringly back onto his face as if placed there by an invisible hand.  
  
"Bugger that Boomerang Charm!" Hermione pouted. "I'm going to get that counter-Charm from Molly before we leave today!"  
  
Harry laughed as he returned his wife to her chair. As he adjusted his glasses while Hermione tugged her robes straight, a shadow fell across the two of them, as if something had suddenly blocked out the afternoon sun. Harry blinked, disbelief spreading across his face.  
  
  


***

  
  
**Author's Note:** Some may have thought that it would have been more poignant for Ron and Ginny to be the final presenters, as their emotional ties are the greatest. But when the final gifts are presented in the next chapter, you'll see why they HAD to be saved for last. Only two chapters left, people. I'll look for you next time. 


	24. Keys

**Author's Note:** Last chapters's reviewers included silverwand13, Hermione512, Plaidly Lush, orangutangirl, melissa, Hrei-seisn, Candor, EmeraldKatsEye, Quis and Anaili. I hope they and everyone else can squeeze in a few minutes between Christmas shopping to read this next-to-last chapter.  
  
Through process of elimination, the last gifters are no secret. But their presents ARE. But while some secrets are made to be kept, others can be uncovered by the simple touch of a finger on the scroll-down key.  
  
  


***

  
  
"Hagrid!" Harry called out. "What are you doing over there?"  
  
The afternoon sun was just visible over the top of Hagrid's shaggy head as he bent down to catch up a handful of wrapping paper and stuff it into a waste bin tucked under his arm.  
  
"Though' I'd jus'...tidy up a bit," Hagrid said weakly, straightening so that his broad shoulders blocked the sun completely. "Wind's been kickin' up a mite."  
  
"This isn't Hogwarts, Hagrid," Bill scolded. "You're not here to work. We'll clear up everything later."  
  
Harry could tell by the the look on Hagrid's face that something was wrong. The light that usually shone in the giant's beetle-black eyes was dimmed, and the smile he flashed as he set the waste bin aside was strangely forced.  
  
"Hagrid?" Harry said, motioning with his hand. "What is it?"  
  
Hagrid lumbered forward slowly, his steps heavy. The crowd parted so that Hagrid could approach Harry and Hermione. His head hung down, his eyes staring at the grass waving between his massive feet.  
  
"What's wrong, Hagrid?" Hermione asked tenderly. "You can tell us."  
  
"You can tell us anything," Harry said.  
  
"A-After yer announced yer engagement an' all," Hagrid said in a slow, sad voice, "I reckoned there was plenty a' time...but then, 'fore I knew it, the school year was over...an' suddenly it was inter August, an' there weren't no time left, an'..."  
  
Tears began to trickle down Hagrid's cheeks, to be lost in the tangle of his great, bushy beard.   
  
"I...I cou'n't think a' nuthin'...ter get yer..."  
  
"Well!" Harry declared. "I shouldn't ruddy well wonder!"  
  
The crowd let out a collective gasp of astonishment. Hagrid's head shot up, his eyes wide, his mouth slack.  
  
"Hagrid," Harry said warmly, his brusque manner having served its purpose of arresting Hagrid's attention. "You've given me so much already. More than any one person has a right to. If I were to ask for one thing more, I'd feel like a robber!"  
  
Hagrid blinked in confusion. "I -- gave yer? Oh...yer talkin' 'bout tha' photo album a' yer parents? Tha' were a long time ago..."  
  
"Not so long that I'll ever forget it," Harry said. "I'll treasure it for as long as I live. But that's only the tip of the iceberg."  
  
Hagrid could only stare stupidly at Harry.  
  
"The first gift you ever gave me," Harry said, "was my life. You went into the ruins of my parents' house and brought me out. You didn't know that Voldemort had been destroyed. For all you knew, he and a whole squad of Death Eaters could appear at any moment to finish what they'd started. But you went in anyway and got me out, and you kept me safe until Dumbledore instructed you to bring me to the Dursleys. Not that I'll hold that against you," he added with a grin. Hagrid appeared on the verge of smiling for just a moment before his face fell again.  
  
"And when it came time for me to learn the truth about myself, who came and delivered my Hogwarts letter? Who took me to Diagon Alley to get my school things, bought Hedwig for me? But more than that...who became the first friend I ever had?"  
  
"Th-tha' weren't nuthin...special..." Hagrid mumbled thickly. "Tha' were jus'..."  
  
"That was just the most important day of my life," Harry said. "And who did Dumbledore trust to bring me through it? Why, the same person he trusted to bring him the Sorcerer's Stone from vault 713."  
  
Harry removed his glasses and wiped his eyes before he continued in a voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"I felt so cheated for so long. Growing up with the Dursleys, I never knew what it felt like to be liked, to be accepted. All that changed when I came to Hogwarts. But, in the end, it's all down to you. I found a family to replace the one I never knew. The Weasleys became my parents. Ron became the brother I always wished for to make up for all those years with Dudley. I found another father in Sirius, and an uncle of sorts in Remus. Even a grandfather." Harry's eyes flickered to Dumbledore, who beamed at Harry, his own eyes twinking like pale sapphires over the rims of his glasses.  
  
"And what can I say about Hermione?" Harry felt his wife's hand enter his, and he closed his fingers around hers in a wordess expression of love and gratitude.  
  
"All this," Harry said, his free hand sweeping before him, "because of you, Hagrid. There are some things in life that a man treasures above all the riches in the world. A wife. A family. And his first real friend.  
  
"You may not think you gave me anything important. They were mostly little things. But they were all little pieces of you. It's like Ron said about bronze Knuts. One, two, a dozen...doesn't seem like so much. But a million, two million, and suddenly you're richer than you ever thought possible.  
  
"Everything I am today, Hagrid...everything I'll ever be...couldn't have been without you. And if you tied a bow around Gringotts bank and dropped it square in the Weasleys' back yard with a card reading, 'To Harry, from Hagrid,' I still wouldn't trade it for even a minute of our time together."  
  
"Harry," Hagrid sobbed, his enormous bulk trembling like a mountain in an earthquake, "I cou'n't love yer more if'n yer were me own son!" The giant fell to his knees and wrapped his tree-sized arms around both Harry and Hermione. "I love yer both!"  
  
"We love you, too, Hagrid," Hermione said, her tears dampening the fabric of the waistcoat just beneath the jacket of Hagrid's hairy brown suit.  
  
Releasing Harry and Hermione, Hagrid pulled out his tablecloth-sized handkerchief and blew his nose, which sound sent birds scattering from as far away as the Weasleys' hilltop paddock. Sirius and Remus helped Hagrid to his feet as Molly alertly Summoned the oversized bench from the other side of the yard. As the two Marauders continued to comfort Hagrid, Ron looked around suddenly, his brow wrinkling puzzledly.  
  
"Where've Fred and George gone off to? They were here a minute ago."  
  
"Oh, they'll turn up," Charlie assured Ron, who did not notice his older brother lifting his arm unobtrusively, as if signaling to someone. "In fact," he said more loudly, "if everyone will stand back, I think they should be here any moment now."  
  
"Charlie?" Molly said suspiciously. "What are you -- "  
  
But Molly was abruptly cut off by the screeching sound of an automobile horn. But there wasn't a car in sight. Arthur's car -- the one he'd bought to replace his old Ford Anglia, which was currently running wild in the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts -- was locked in the garage; and the sound everyone had just heard was from much closer than that.  
  
"Merlin's beard!" Seamus cried, his finger stabbing upward. "Look!"  
  
A car had suddenly appeared from out of nowhere, hovering some twenty feet above everyone's heads. Fred, sitting behind the wheel, leaned out the right-hand window and laughed as he honked the horn again. The crowd retreated until there was a space large enough for the car to settle gently to the ground.  
  
Some of the guests stared in wordless amazement. Others, Ron, Seamus and Dean among them, applauded. Molly, however, was livid.  
  
"I don't _believe_ it! After all the trouble we had with your father's car six years ago -- did you boys learn _nothing_!"  
  
"On the contrary, Mum," George said coolly, closing the passenger door behind him, "we learned a great deal. And we put it _all_ to use here."  
  
"This car is _illegal_!" Molly snapped. "If the Ministry finds out -- "  
  
"They already know," Fred said from where he still sat behind the steering wheel. "We worked it out with Dad ages ago."  
  
"Arthur!" Molly said wrathfully, rounding on her husband. "You _know_ about this -- this -- "  
  
"Er, yes, Molly," Arthur said. "And Fred is right, it's all been squared away with the Ministy."  
  
"But how?" Harry said now, having sprung from his chair to admire the car up close. "Ron and I got into loads of trouble when we flew your old car to Hogwarts at the beginning of Second Year. So did you."  
  
"Ah...yes," Arthur said, remembering the incident well. The resulting explosion from Molly on that day was not unlike the one he was witnessing from his wife now. "Well, to begin with, that was a British car, registered as such. And I enchanted it on British soil. Of course, that was all legal, you'll recall. The law clearly stated -- "  
  
"The law _you_ wrote, Arthur!" Molly said scathingly. "And, to my knowledge, that law has not been changed!"  
  
"No," Arthur admitted, "it hasn't."  
  
"But that law doesn't apply to _this_ car," George announced.  
  
"Why not?" Harry said, quite as confused as everyone else.  
  
"Because this is an _American_ car!" Fred said, slapping the door for emphasis. "A 1962 Chevrolet Bel Air! A classic of Yank workmanship!"  
  
"But its being foreign-made shouldn't affect its legal status, should it?" Hermione said thoughtfully. "I remember Ali Bashir got in trouble when he tried to import foreign-made flying carpets a few years ago."  
  
"Yes," Arthur said, "but a carpet isn't classified as a vehicle. Until it's enchanted to fly, it's just -- a carpet. But a car is a transport vehicle _before_ it's enchanted."  
  
"And the law prohibiting tampering with Muggle artifacts applies only to British soil," George said triumphantly. "And Fred and I enchanted _this_ car in _America_!"  
  
"When did you go to America?" Ron asked.  
  
"Loads of times," Fred said. "Off and on all Summer."  
  
"You can Apparate that far?" Hermione said, clearly impressed.  
  
"Not at first," George said. "Takes a bit of practice to Apparate that far. We started off by going to Iceland, then to Greenland and Nova Scotia. But now we can pop straight over to New York in one jump."  
  
Hermione, who had not yet travelled a distance greater than the length of Britain, beamed at George. Harry was smiling, too, but for a different reason.  
  
"You flew it clear across the Atlantic?" he asked Fred, who had slid over to let Harry sit in the driver's seat. "How did it do?" Harry still remembered his and Ron's perilous journey to Hogwarts in Arthur's turquoise Anglia, which had become so exhausted by the long, uninterrupted flight that it gave out just within sight of the castle and crashed headlong into the Whomping Willow.  
  
"Smooth as silk," Fred said proudly. "Here, let me show you the control panel."  
  
Harry leaned in -- and so, to his surprise and amusement, did Hermione, who was now leaning through the window so that her bushy hair fell over Harry's shoulder like a chocolate waterfall.  
  
"Controls for levitation," Fred was saying, pointing to one button, guage or lever after another, "up and down. Another for lateral motion, forward, back or sideways. Invisibility booster. And we added a Repelling Charm so that it will automatically steer wide of trees and buildings, and planes, too."  
  
"I should have thought -- " Arthur began, but a sharp look from his wife silenced him.  
  
"But the real corker," said George, who was now leaning in through the passenger window, "is the Automatic Pilot. Show him, Fred."  
  
"When you flip this switch," Fred said, pointing as Harry and Hermione watched with great interest, "the car responds to voice command. We implanted a map of all of Great Britain with a Memory Charm. Just tell the car where you want to go, and it flies itself straight there. It even signals you when you're nearly there, so you can look for a place to land without being seen."  
  
"But what if we want to go to visit Hogwarts?" Hermione said. "Or Hogsmeade? They're both unplottable. You wouldn't find _them_ on a map of Britain."  
  
"You will on _this_ map," Fred said, opening the glove compartment and pulling out a large piece of parchment that was folded many times over. "Bought it in Diagon Alley. It shows magical locations, but _only_ when held by someone with magical blood."  
  
As Harry took the map and unfolded it, Fred pointed out two tiny specks in Scotland marked 'Hogwarts' and 'Hogsmeade.'  
  
"Now, place the map on the seat," Fred instructed.  
  
Harry lay the map on the seat between himself and Fred. The moment his hands released the parchment, the markings for Hogwarts and Hogsmeade vanished. He extended his hand and placed a single finger on a corner of the map. Both markings reappeared.  
  
"If a Muggle picks up the map," George said, "those markings remain invisible."  
  
This bit of magic seemed to please Hermione more than the car itself. Harry, however, was screwing up his face in thought.  
  
"Hang on," he said slowly. "This is an American car, right?"  
  
Fred and George both nodded.  
  
"Then why is the steering wheel on the _right_ side?"  
  
"Wondered when you'd notice that, mate," George said with a throaty chuckle. He jerked a thumb for Harry to exit the car. Fred and George both walked to the rear of the car, Harry and Hermione following. The other guests, many of whom had heard the conversation inside the car, gathered around as well. Fred pointed to the boot, where the name 'Chevrolet' was spelled out in metallic script. George tapped the side, indicating the words 'Bel Air' in a more decorative style. Harry and Hermione gaped.  
  
Both words were backwards!  
  
"We didn't want you to have to get used to looking at the road from the wrong side of the windscreen," Fred grinned. "So we used a Mirror Charm."  
  
"We _did_ replace the speedometer and the gas guage with parts from a Muggle shop," George said. "Didn't want you thinking you had a full tank when you were really on empty."  
  
"We could have replaced these as well," Fred said, gesturing at the reversed lettering on the fender. "But we thought it would be a good joke on any Muggle who read them and thought he'd had too much to drink or something."  
  
Professor Fltwick was now walking around the car, his squeaky voice overflowing with delight. "Excellent, boys!" he said. "Very nice Charm work. Good to see you paid _some_ attention in my classes."  
  
But Molly Weasley was not amused. She was only one step removed from having steam issue from her ears, as if she had downed a large dose of Pepper-Up Potion. She took a threatening step toward Fred and George as Arthur attempted to soothe her with a tremulous, "Now, Molly..."  
  
"So, Mum," Fred said, clapping his hands together, "fancy a ride over the paddock?"  
  
Molly's face exploded like a Filibuster Firework.  
  
"FREDERICK WEASLEY! IF YOU THINK FOR ONE MOMENT -- "  
  
But before Fred and George (whose very freckles were paling under their mother's onslaught) could retreat a step, Molly's contorted face relaxed, her scowl replaced with a bright, sunny smile.  
  
"Not just now, dear," she said brightly. "This is Harry's and Hermione's day, isn't it?"  
  
"Thank you, Filius," Arthur said with a deep sigh of relief. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to that, but..."  
  
"Not at all, Arthur," Flitwick said, returning his wand to his robes. "A good Cheering Charm is worth a hundred times its weight in Galleons, I always say."  
  
As a wave of relief passed over the crowd, Hermione turned to see Harry caressing the side-view mirror of their new car with a reverent hand. She chuckled as she slipped her arm around his waist.  
  
"You're adorable when you get like this," she said. "I know how much you love to fly."  
  
"It's not that," Harry said with a dreamy look in his eyes. "Oh, it's great that it can fly and everything. But -- a car! I've wanted one all my life, for as long as I can remember. And Fred is right, this is a classic! They don't make 'em like this any more."  
  
"Glad you feel that way, mate," Fred said with a broad smile. "Because a _new_ car was way out of our price range."  
  
Smiling, Harry reached for the ignition, only to find that the keys were gone. Seeing Harry's action, Fred jingled the keys in his pocket musically. Harry extended his hand, but Fred's own hand remained in his pocket.  
  
"Well, as to that..." Fred said, flashing George an amused look.  
  
"What?" Harry said, lowering his hand with a suspicious smile tugging at the right side of his face.  
  
"The car's...um...registered in Hermione's name."  
  
"It's what?" Harry exclaimed, his eyes darting toward his wife. He made a playful swipe for her hand to pull her toward him, but she jerked it away, laughing gently.  
  
"I had nothing to do with it," she said, pixie-lights dancing in her eyes.  
  
"You see, Harry," Fred explained, "the Muggle laws say a car can only be registered to a licensed driver."  
  
"I _told_ you to let me teach you to drive, Harry," Hermione said. "But, no, you'd rather fly around on your broomstick every free moment."  
  
Fred tossed the keys over Harry's head in a high arc. Harry lunged for them, but Hermione's hand darted out and caught them like a Golden Snitch, which image was not lost on the twins.  
  
"Lucky for you Hermione _doesn't_ fly, Harry," George laughed. "You might have had a job keeping your position as Gryffindor Seeker."  
  
When Harry finally gave up trying to pry the keys from his wife's steely grip, the pair fell into a laughing hug before turning to thank Fred and George properly.  
  
"We knew you'd be living in the Muggle world as much as in the wizarding world," Fred said. "We reckoned Hermione's parents would rather you brought their grandkids for a visit in the back seat of a car rather than on the back of a broomstick."  
  
"Or by Floo powder," Harry said. "I still hate that stuff."  
  
"Boys," Hermione said with a deep, searching look on her face, "you didn't happen to Charm the boot the same way your dad did with the Anglia, did you?"  
  
"They call it the 'trunk' in America, Hermione," Fred said. "And, as it happens, we did."  
  
"Why?" Harry said, eyeing his wife suspiciously. "What's -- uh-oh. Hermione, you're not thinking..."  
  
"You know, Harry, we _will_ be away for a whole month. And I don't have a _thing_ to wear for tropical weather."  
  
"Oh, no!" Harry groaned.  
  
"So, first thing tomorrow," Hermione said, "you and I are going -- "  
  
"Merlin help me!" Harry cried, flinging his arms in the air.  
  
"Shopping!" Hermione sang out as the nearby guests all broke into laughter.  
  
"Oi, Ron!" Harry called out, shaking his head as he tried unsuccessfully to suppress a smile. Hermione was now twirling the car keys on her index finger, her eyes dancing like flames of dark fire.  
  
"Yeah, Harry?" Ron said through a broad grin.  
  
"Start lining up those endorsements," Harry sighed. "Bill's right. I _am_ going to need every Galleon I can get!"  
  
"Hey," George said suddenly, "are we done? Is that everyone?"  
  
"Not bloody likely," said a rough but cheerful voice. "There's _one more_ present to be handed out today!"  
  
George cuffed himself melodramatically in the head as Sirius and Remus appeared. The two Marauders had a devilish twinkle in their eyes which did not escape either Harry or Hermione.  
  
"Say, George," Fred said in an overly loud voice, his eyes narrowing impishly, "who do those two remind you of?"  
  
"You kidding?" George returned. "_Us_!"  
  
Harry was thinking the very same thing. Not for nothing had his parents' old schoolmates been co-architects of the Marauder's Map (and Merlin only knew what mayhem) in their days at Hogwarts. Whatever devious schemes Fred and George might be capable of -- and Harry had seen evidence enough with his own eyes to fill an entire shelf full of textbooks -- he had no doubt that Sirius and Remus could cap them all. As Harry allowed himself and Hermione to be escorted back to their chairs, he flashed his godfather an accusatory look.  
  
"Remus, old friend," Sirius said, a look of injury spreading across his face, "I do believe our integrity is being impuned."  
  
Remus placed his hand over his heart, looking completely horrified.  
  
"What do you reckon, Hermione?" Harry said, his mouth twitching at the corner. "Knowing these two, they probably pinched Snape's knickers and ran them up the flagpole at Hogwarts."  
  
"Blimey!" Sirius slapped himself as everyone laughed. "Now why didn't _I_ think of that? We could have got a picture and run it in the Daily Prophet!"  
  
"He's his father's son," Remus said, thumping his fist against his heart. "James would be so proud."  
  
"Look, you two!" Harry said as he swallowed his own laughter. "Are you going to get on with it, or am I going to have to sic Hermione on you?"  
  
"That's not an empty threat, Sirius," Remus said dramatically.  
  
"Tell _me_," Sirius said. "So, do you have it?"  
  
"I gave it to YOU, remember?"  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
Sirius dipped a hand into his robes and produced a plain manila envelope with a string clasp. With a knowing smirk directed at Remus, he handed the envelope to Harry. As Harry took it, he observed the faces of the guests as they watched with expectant eyes. Yes, that was the impression that Harry got. Not curiosity. Expectation. He had an overpowering feeling that everyone knew exactly what was in this envelope save for himself and Hermione. He sought for clues among the many and varied faces, but none was forthcoming. Receiving an affirmative nod from Hermione, Harry unwound the string and opened the flap.  
  
There was nothing inside but a flat, stiff piece of paper. It was blank on both sides.  
  
"Oh, silly me," Sirius said facetiously. He tapped the paper with his wand, and instantly a glossy photograph appeared. It was a picture of Sirius and Remus. They were standing on what appeared to be a front porch. But, the picture being a wizard photo, the two figures were not standing still. At first they merely waved cheerfully. Harry smiled, resisting the urge to wave back.  
  
The figures now bent down before the front door. They picked up a rectangular object and held it up. Harry thought it looked like a welcome mat, but it had no writing on it. This, however, was quickly remedied. The black-and-white figure of Sirius touched the mat with his wand.  
  
The photo fell straight through Harry's fingers. Hermione caught it and pressed her face close, her mouth hanging open. Two words had appeared on the welcome mat:  
  
  


**THE POTTERS**

  
  
Harry felt as if his whole body had been de-boned, in fashion not unlike the botched healing spell Gilderoy Lockhart had used on his broken arm in Second Year. Had Hermione not fastened her own arm securely about his waist, he was sure he would have slipped from his chair like a puddle of melted butter.  
  
"Sirius?" Harry said in a voice dry as graveyard dust. "This isn't -- I mean, it can't be..."  
  
"It's yours, Harry," Sirius said gently, all levity evaporated from his manner. "Yours and Hermione's."  
  
"Our -- " Hermione choked, her eyes welling with tears, " -- our -- house?"  
  
Harry could only stare wordlessly at his godfather, who suddenly grinned in his familiar Marauder fashion.  
  
"Well, you didn't think you were going to live in _my_ house _forever_, did you?" He winked at Harry. "I love you like a son, kid, but I gotta tell you -- you're cramping my style."  
  
"Please," Remus said, rolling his eyes. "You haven't had a date for a month."  
  
"And it's all down to Harry," Sirius said defiantly. "So out he goes, and good riddance, I say!"  
  
"But -- our flat -- " Harry stammered. "We already signed the lease..."  
  
"Sublet it to Ron," Charlie suggested. "He can afford it now."  
  
Wiping away her tears, Hermione said, "How can you possibly have managed this, Sirius? Houses cost a fortune these days."  
  
The same thought had occurred to Harry, who knew (though Hermione did not) that Sirius, following his godson's example, had donated fully half his vault to help start up the Cedric Diggory Fund.  
  
"You should know better than anyone, Hermione," Sirius said, "that the wizarding world and the Muggle world are far more alike than they are different. Take real estate, for example. A house goes vacant for thirty or forty years, it gets run down, no one wants it. Next thing you know, it goes into receivership. It becomes a drug on the market. Back taxes accrue. In the end, whoever is willing to pay the back arrears gets the deed, free and clear."  
  
"But there _is_ a catch," Remus said now. "Repairs have to be made before it's cleared for habitation. I believe the Muggles call it a 'fixer-upper.' And trust me when I say that the Ministry has just as many rules and ordinances and bureaucrats -- blimey, the red tape they come up with -- makes a bloke want chuck it all and go live in a cave."  
  
Sirius gave Remus a meaningful look, and Harry laughed. Nearly everyone present knew that Sirius _had_ lived in a cave, just outside Hogsmeade, during his time as a fugitive. Remus smiled sheepishly, and Sirius roared a short laugh and clapped his friend on the shoulder.  
  
"I never worked so hard in my life," Sirius said with a deep, rumbling laugh. "New windows, new roof, complete paint job. And not a lot of time to do it all. Thank Merlin for the Weasleys. Dunno _what_ we'd have done without them."  
  
"I knew that lot would come in handy one of these days," Arthur said jovially, his eyes sweeping over his six sons in turn.  
  
Molly, still under the sway of Flitwick's Cheering Charm, nodded and smiled.  
  
"We put security wards all around the house," Remus said now. "Not that we expect Voldemort to return from the dead to wreak vengeance on you, or anything so melodramatic," he smiled. "But one can't be too careful."  
  
"And no Unlocking Charm, no matter how powerful," Sirius continued, "can open the door without this." He produced a door key from his robes and held it up for all to see. "I used a special Isomorphic Charm, harmonizing it with a lock of hair from each of you. It will work _only_ when inserted and turned by one of you. If anyone else tries it, there's a kickback that Transfigures the user into something harmless and easily restrained.  
  
"At first I wasn't sure what sort of creature to specify in the Charm," Sirius said meditatively. "But Moony came up with the perfect choice." He paused, and Harry saw once again the unmistakable glint of the Marauder in his godfather's eye. "Still got that special jar you used at the end of Fourth Year, Hermione?" Sirius winked, and everyone laughed, none moreso than Hermione.   
  
Grinning broadly, Sirius made a great show of handing the key to Harry, whereupon Hermione's eyebrows rose comedically as she recoiled in a pantomime of indignation that elicited still more laughter from all quarters.   
  
"Fair is fair, Hermione," Sirius chuckled. "Now you _each_ have a key."   
  
Harry was holding the house key as if it were made of sugar and would crumble to powder if he applied too much pressure. The photograph of his and Hermione's new home shook slightly in his other hand, and the tiny figures of Sirius and Remus clamped their arms around the columns supporting the front porch to avoid sliding out of the picture.  
  
"So," Harry said, still somewhat breathless from the shock of it all, "where are we living, then? I hope it's a nice neighborhood."  
  
"You don't recognize it?" Sirius said, his dark eyebrows rising. "Look again, Harry. Look hard. Both of you."  
  
Harry studied the photo closely, as did Hermione. Their expressions reflected various emotions and states of mind, but recognition was not among them.  
  
"We're not being entirely fair, Sirius," Remus put in. "After all, they'd be more likely to recognize the _inside_ than the outside."  
  
Hermione squealed with a sound like a police whistle. Harry was incapable of any sound at all. His head jerked up, disbelief in his wide, round eyes. Sirius threw his head back and laughed until tears came. Wiping his eyes, Sirius placed his arm around Remus' shoulder and grinned with savage triumph.  
  
"Congratulations Harry, Hermione. You are now the proud owners of the Shrieking Shack!"  
  
  


***

  
  
**Author's Note:** I hope no one feels cheated by Hagrid's lack of a present. The simple truth is, after wracking my brain literally for months, I simply couldn't think of a suitable present for Hagrid. So, rather than shelving the story for an eternity while I waited for something to come, I tacked into the wind and allowed myself to be swept along to the only solution that presented itself. I hope it worked for everyone. (And if anyone has an idea for a proper gift, don't hesitate to enlighten me. I'm not too proud to beg.)  
  
What is left for the last chapter? I'll let the title speak for itself: Fly Away Home. Until next week, thanks for hanging in there.  



	25. Fly Away Home

**Author's Note:** This is my last opportunity to thank those who were kind enough to review this story over the past months. As regards Chapter 24, those were: OrionTheHunter, Plaidly Lush, DumbFlyingMonkey, Hermione512, Hrei-siesn, Lijahlover, Shani, lilbutterfly, silverwand13, cookies-n-cream08 and Kneazle.  
  
Time to bring the story to a close. Off we go.  
  
  


***

  
  
Shadows were lengthening in the late afternoon sun when Arthur and Molly finally announced (to a chorus of groans) that the day's festivities were nearing an end.  
  
"Harry and Hermione have a long journey ahead if they're to spend the night in their new house," Arthur said reasonably. "Scotland may not be far by Apparation, but travelling by flying car is another matter entirely."  
  
"As my husband can attest first-hand," Hermione said, raising one eyebrow meaningfully, "having made the trip once before. Right, Harry?"  
  
The newlyweds were now dressed in casual Muggle attire, their wedding robes having been folded and packed with care by the Weasleys before being loaded into the car. As though still not reconciled to the fact that Harry had even considered something so foolish as to fly an enchanted car from London to Hogwarts six years ago, Hermione punctuated her remark with a hard jerk on the collar of her husband's shirt. Harry rolled his eyes, making strangled choking sounds as he clutched his throat dramatically. Tugging his shirt down with a laugh, he let his hand rest for a moment on his left breast, relishing the tiny, embossed image thereon. It had originally been a polo player on a horse, but his then-fiancee had used a clever Stitching Charm to rearrange the threads into a red-robed figure on a broomstick, its outstretched hand clutching a tiny Golden Snitch. It immediately became his favorite piece of Muggle clothing.  
  
"Not to worry," Fred announced as he and George finished loading the grandfather clock into the magically-enlarged boot. "This car has an overdrive that can fly circles around the old Anglia. With a good tailwind, you might even beat the Hogwarts Express."  
  
"That reminds me," Ron said to no one in particular, "how is Ginny getting to school?"  
  
"And what about Hagrid?" Seamus added. "He has to be in Hogsmeade when the train pulls in, to take the First Years to the boats."  
  
"Oh, I'll be there," Hagrid said happily, "never you fear. Perfesser Dumbledore fixed me up with a portkey. I'll have plenty a' time ter feed Fang an' raise a glass er two at the Hog's Head before the Express rounds the last curve."  
  
"So, Ginny's going by portkey, too?" Ron said brightly.  
  
"No," Dumbledore said. "I thought it would be less than egalitarian were she to arrive without any fuss at Hogsmeade Station after her classmates had made the long journey by train.Moreover, my own school days -- which I _do_ still remember, by the way -- " he added with a twinkle in his eye as some of his former students chuckled, " -- taught me that the journey on the Hogwarts Express is every bit as significant as the Welcoming Feast and the Sorting Ceremony. It allows friends separated by the Summer holidays to reestablish their fraternal bonds before settling into their familiar pattern of classes and activities. I did not want to deprive Miss Weasley of that experience, especially as this is the last such journey she will ever undertake."  
  
"So, you'll be taking Ginny straight to the train?" Ron said. "Apparating?"  
  
"Ginny's not licensed to Apparate," Lavender reminded Ron with a trace of impatience.  
  
"But Dumbledore could use _his_ magic to Apparate the both of them onto the train, couldn't he?" George reasoned.  
  
"No, he couldn't!" Hermione said, a hint of annoyance in her voice. "The Hogwarts Express is protected by the same Charms as the castle. I mean, how safe would the train be if anyone could Apparate onto it at will? Honestly! Am I the _only_ one here who's read Hogwarts: A History?"  
  
"YES!" her classmates shouted together. Even most of the Weasley siblings joined in, though not Percy -- nor, Hermione was pleased to note, Ginny. To his credit, Harry had refrained from joining the chorus. But the smile he gave his wife was laced with the same guilt both he and Ron used to evidence when she would catch them hurrying to finish a homework assignment that should have been completed a week earlier. Somehow, the realization that the hero of the wizarding world, the conqueror of the Dark Lord, still harbored a shadow of that innocent schoolboy made Hermione's heart flutter in her bosom.   
  
"So, what's the answer?" Ron smiled, his hands spread helplessly.  
  
"Floo powder," Ginny said, which reply turned the heads of more than a few guests.  
  
"Can you _do_ that?" Fred asked, looking puzzled.  
  
"Not under ordinary circumstances, no," Dumbledore said. "But the Floo Regulation Board was kind enough to suspend the rules for today and permit the furnace of the Hogwarts Express to be linked to the Floo Network. This 'window' will remain open for five minutes only, for reasons of security. Thus, we must depart shortly, even as Harry and Hermione."  
  
"But so much trouble to go to," Seamus put in, eyeing his two Gryffindor classmates. "I still don't understand why you wanted to get married on September First. Why not in July or August, when there'd be no need to hurry?"  
  
"Because," Harry said as he caressed his new bride with his lambent green eyes, "today is the anniversary of the day we met, on the Hogwarts Express. And you're right, Albus. Ginny shouldn't skip that experience, even on a day like today. You never know what's going to happen on that journey. Maybe something that will change your life forever."  
  
Harry took Hermione's hand in his as she smiled through cheeks suddenly the color of rose petals. Dumbledore beamed down on his Head Boy and Head Girl of the year past, his blue eyes shining like stars.  
  
  


*

  
  
A last round of tearful goodbyes was now exchanged. Up until now, everything had been possessed of an air of festiveness and celebration. But reality began to set in at last. Their school days forever behind them, Harry and Hermione were about to embark on a new life as husband and wife. Not a female eye was dry, though Professor McGonagall maintained her severe facade until the very last moment. Even the Gryffindor boys embraced Harry in a manner they would have regarded as unmanly under any other conditions. (The hugs and kisses they rained upon _Hermione_, however, were devoid of any such reservation.)  
  
Harry thought Percy had a slightly haunted look in his eyes as he kissed Hermione's cheek before shaking Harry's hand one last time.  
  
"He's still upset about Penelope," Hermione said softly, seeing the questioning look in Harry's eyes.  
  
"Why did they break up?" Harry asked. "The time never seemed right to ask."  
  
"Penelope told me that Percy's career was becoming more important to him than their relationship," Hermione said. "Ambition can be a seductive mistress."  
  
"That's not going to happen to us," Harry said firmly. "I _know_ where _my_ priorities lie."  
  
Hermione nodded, squeezing her husband's hand resolutely. "No success is worth having if you can't share it with someone special."  
  
When Parvati, Padma and Lavender said their goodbyes, Parvati cast a glance after the departing Percy. "What I don't understand," she said to Hermione, "is why you'll be interning at the Ministry, while Percy started out as a departmental assistant."  
  
"It was my own idea," Hermione said. "I'm going to intern in _every_ department over a period of eighteen months. I'm going to learn how the Ministry operates, from top to bottom and back again. That way, I'll know exactly where I can do the most good. And then, watch out, wizarding world! Hermione Potter is coming to kick arse and take names!"  
  
"You _go_, witch!" Parvati laughed, the four girls swapping high fives preliminary to a round of tearful hugs. Harry looked on smilingly, his eyes reflecting a mixture of pride, respect and love.  
  
When Ginny exchanged a double goodbye with the newlyweds, each bestowing good wishes upon the other ere they began their separate journeys, she whispered excitedly in Hermione's ear, her eyes bright as polished bronze Knuts.  
  
"I've finally convinced Neville to put the Hermione Beauty Rose on the market!"  
  
"Excellent!" Harry said, seeming more pleased even than Hermione.  
  
"How did you change his mind?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Bill and Percy helped," Ginny said. "And, indirectly, Harry."  
  
"Me?" Harry said in surprise.  
  
"Neville didn't want to make any money on the Rose," Ginny said. "So I convinced him to set up a charitable organization, like the Cedric Diggory Fund. Percy is drawing up the papers, and Bill will work out the details with the bank. All profits from the flowers will go to a foundation that will help Muggle-born witches and wizards blend into magical society. There's also a fund for students who can't afford proper school supplies."  
  
"Like those bloody overpriced Lockhart books," Harry snorted as Hermione went slightly pink.  
  
"And," Ginny added, "no one will ever have to be tormented like Ron was because of those grotty dress robes he had to wear to the Yule Ball four years ago."  
  
Harry and Hermione both smiled at this.  
  
"What's the official name of this foundation?" Harry asked.  
  
"The Hermione Granger Foundation," Ginny said with a smile at its namesake.  
  
"Dead on," Harry said with a firm nod. "She wouldn't listen to me when I suggested that we hyphenate our names. Harry James Granger-Potter! Sounds aristocratic, don't you think?"  
  
"Hyphens just seem so...snobbish," Hermione said defensively. "Like Justin Finch-Fletchly, or Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington."  
  
"But now the name Hermione Granger will live forever," Harry said proudly.  
  
Hermione had no opportunity to reply, as they were interrupted by the kindly but authoritative voice of Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"It is time, Miss Weasley," the Headmaster smiled. "Our 'window' opens in five minutes. As the Muggles say, the clock is ticking."  
  
Ginny hugged Harry and Hermione one last time before straightening her robes. She was wearing her plain, black Hogwarts robes now. As she was going straight to the train, the Muggle clothing she usually wore when going to King's Cross was unnecessary.  
  
"You'll be returning to Hogwarts as well, won't you, Albus?" Hermione said.  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore said. "Once I have seen Miss Weasley off, I shall be popping straight into Hogsmeade. I may even have time to share a drink with Hagrid at the Hog's Head. Though I am not overly fond of that establishment," he admitted. "I greatly prefer The Three Broomsticks. A much more congenial atmosphere, if I may say so. Alas, Hagrid finds their mead substandard at times. However, their wine is beyond reproach."  
  
"As is Madam Rosmerta," Hermione said slyly, eliciting a bright smile from Dumbledore. But Harry's brow had wrinkled above his emerald eyes, which mirrored the question to which he gave voice.  
  
"You're not accompanying Ginny to the Hogwarts Express? That sounds like a tricky business, Floo-ing onto a moving train."  
  
"Just so," Dumbledore said. "However, Miss Weasley will not be travelling alone."  
  
As if on cue, Neville appeared, his eyes darting from his watch to Ginny. "It's nearly time," he said anxiously. He seemed to be trying to avoid Hermione's eyes, but she was having none of it. She drew him into a crushing hug, making his eyes bulge like those of Trevor the toad as Harry laughed and Ginny giggled lightly.  
  
"Thank you again, Neville," Hermione said as her old schoolmate's face began to resemble a sunburned radish. "You're accompanying Ginny to the train, then?" Neville nodded, his tongue glued to the roof of his mouth.  
  
"How come you're not Apparating straight to Hogsmeade?" Harry asked. "That's where your shop is, isn't it?"  
  
"I...can't," Neville said weakly, clearly embarrased. "I can't...Apparate. Failed...the test...three times..."  
  
"That's alright, Neville," Ginny said soothingly. "Lots of witches and wizards don't like to Apparate."  
  
Neville smiled gratefully before looking at his watch again, panic suddenly spreading across his round face. "It's time! I'll -- take your trunk for you. Hurry! Don't want to miss the train!"  
  
As Neville sped off for the Burrow, Hermione told Ginny, "Don't worry. If you miss the train, Harry and I will give you a lift in the car. Right, Harry?"  
  
"Hurry, Ginny!" Harry said, pushing Ginny with both hands. "Remember what Dumbledore said, great experience and all that! Go!"  
  
Ginny waved a laughing goodbye as Harry pulled out his wand and conjured a sign which read, "No Riders."  
  
"This goes straight on the back bumper," Harry stated emphatically.  
  
"Do you think there's room?" Hermione said, her eyes darting toward the car as the last of her giggles subsided. Harry's eyes followed his wife's, and he whooped with amusement.  
  
"Like it, Harry?" Fred asked genially. He and George had attached hundreds of streamers to the back of the car, framing a sign which read, "Just Married."  
  
"All Muggle-safe," George assured them. "Hand-made, Muggle-fashion. Guaranteed, no enchantments."  
  
The twins hugged Hermione and clapped Harry on the back. At some point, either Fred or George magicked a sign onto Harry's back which announced, in flashing green letters, "Kiss Me, I'm Horny!" When the sign was discovered, Hermione laughed as loud as anyone. She was still laughing when Fred's and George's chortles suddenly turned to squeaks of shock and amazement, which sounds issued from a pair of red-furred guinea pigs huddling precisely where the twins had been standing. She restored them a moment later amidst gales of laughter.  
  
"Never mess with a witch who scored 312% on her Transfiguration Final, boys," Hermione warned, her brown eyes twinkling merrily. Harry hugged his wife, tears of laughter wetting his cheeks. Even Professor McGonagall was laughing behind her uplifted hand.  
  
Good sports to the last, Fred and George both bowed to Hermione, who acknowledged them with a nod and a smile before returning her wand to a cleverly-concealed pocket of her skirt.  
  
Molly Weasley, her Cheering Charm having worn off, hissed, "No more funny business!"  
  
"We promise," the twins said together as they exchanged a sly, knowing look. Both then grinned at Sirius and Remus, who gave them an enthusiastic thumbs-up.  
  
Following a final round of hugs (the most tearful coming from the Grangers and the Weasleys), Hermione slid behind the wheel of the car as Harry closed the door for her and quickly rolled over the bonnet to the passenger side.  
  
"Honestly, Harry!" Hermione said, grinning as she shook her head. Harry, closing the passenger door with a resounding slam, flashed her his best puppy-dog eyes, drawing the fangs of her annoyance with an effectiveness her dentist parents would have admired. Waving her hand through the open window, Hermione put the key in the ignition -- which, like the gearshift, was on the left side of the steering column because of the Mirror Charm -- and started the car. The engine roared to life, and Harry saw Fred, George and Arthur cheering as Molly inflated herself with something less than approval.  
  
As the car pulled out of the driveway, a raucus clattering echoed from the walls of the Burrow and its garage.  
  
"Fred!" Molly snapped, her eyes spitting flames. "George!"  
  
"Not us, Mum!" the twins pleaded, their hands in the air, palms forward. "See, no wands!"  
  
Angling himself to look in the side-view mirror, Harry saw his godfather pocketing his wand quickly, an innocent look on his face, as Remus laughed out loud and pounded his fellow Marauder's back in appreciation.  
  
"Shall I use a Severing Charm?" Harry asked, drawing his wand from a pocket of his sport jacket.  
  
"No," Hermione said, her face glowing brightly. "Tying cans to the bumper of a car is a time-honored tradition. Besides, I want everyone to look at us as we drive by. I want the whole world to know that I became Mrs. Harry Potter today."  
  
A more explosive noise was now reverberating behind them. The fireworks which Dobby had helped Fred and George prepare were now lighting the sky with a rainbow of colors. Leaning out his window as the car backed onto the road, Harry smiled up at the dazzling bursts of smoke and light that filled the afternoon sky. Every boom and flash seemed to echo inside his chest. Every cell in his body was tingling in a sort of empathy. He felt light enough to fly without benefit of either broomstick or enchanted car.  
  
The car surged forward abruptly, throwing Harry back onto his seat. He flung an accusatory glance at Hermione, who smirked at him before returning her eyes to the road.   
  
A few minutes' driving brought them to a secluded stretch of road which they knew well from many a Summer walk on past visits to the Burrow. Surrounded by hills and woodlands, they pulled off to the side of the road and listened intently. The car motor was quiet as a whisper. The only other sounds they heard were those of songbirds in the trees on either side of the road.  
  
"Do it," Harry said.  
  
Hermione engaged the Invisibilty Booster. The car vanished. But, to Harry's astonishment, he and Hermione did not. He could still see the entire inside of the car.  
  
Before Harry could give voice to his confusion, Hermione threw a switch on the dashboard. The car rose straight up, like a yo-yo jerked by an unseen string, finally levelling off at what must have been many hundreds of feet above the woods and houses below.  
  
"This isn't the way it was in Arthur's car," Harry said in amazement. "Are we invisible?"  
  
"I asked Fred and George about the enchantments they used," Hermione explained. "While you were busy making love to your new play-toy," she added meaningfully, patting the steering wheel for emphasis.  
  
"_You're_ my favorite play-toy," Harry said with an exaggerated leer that reminded his wife of a hungry wolf. Hermione giggled before continuing.  
  
"It's not an Invisibility Charm so much as a Concealment Charm. Like the one Flitwick used to hide our presents from us."  
  
"What's the difference?" Harry asked. Hermione gave him a cross look.  
  
"Something that's invisible can't be seen at all," she explained. "But a Concealment Charm sort of erects an invisible 'fence' around something. Someone on the _out_side of the fence can't see what's on the _in_side."  
  
"_This_ I have to see!" Harry said. And before Hermione could make a move to stop him, Harry was leaning out his window to look at the outside of the car. His jaw dropped.  
  
There was no front to the car!His left hand was braced against the car door, but though he could feel the smooth metal against his palm, he could not see it! Craning his neck, he saw that the window through which he was leaning was a rectangle in the midst of an empty sky. He felt a sudden jerk on his sleeve as Hermione pulled him back inside the car, genuine anger on her face.  
  
"Bloody Hell, Harry!" she grunted. "Am I going to have to but a Body-Bind on you? Honestly!"  
  
But Harry was busy looking out through the windshield.The front of the car was there, in plain sight. He turned to his wife in wordless bafflement.  
  
"The invisible barrier is on the _out_side," she said, reading the question in his eyes. "_we're_ on the _in_side, so we can see everything."  
  
Before Harry could respond, Hermione engaged the forward drive, and the car shot through the sky like an arrow.  
  
"Are we going North?" Harry asked.  
  
"I may not be Ferdinand-bloody-Magellan," Hermione laughed, "but I _do_ know that the sun sets in the West. That _is_ the sun on your side of the car, isn't it?"  
  
"Blimey!" Harry said, goggle-eyed. "Is _that_ what that is?" Hermione smiled, hissing a response which Harry could not make out.  
  
Looking down now, Harry saw a thin, dark thread wending its way through woodlands and around the shoulders of low, green hills. Somewhere ahead of them on that steel ribbon, he knew, the Hogwarts Express was puffing its way toward Hogsmeade with its cargo of students bound for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry felt a tug inside his chest. Had it really been seven years since he had first boarded that train to begin the journey that would change his life forever? It didn't seem possible that the insufferably bossy girl he had met on the train that day was the beautiful young woman sitting beside him now. Dumbledore was right. There was more magic to be found on that train than lurked in the pages of the spell books tucked into its passengers' school bags. Harry reached out and covered his wife's left hand with his right. They exchanged a smile of love as Hermione, perhaps thinking thoughts similar to her husband's, turned the wheel slightly as they foll owed the railroad tracks North toward their shared destination.   
  
As it had been with Harry and Ron during their own ill-fated flight to Hogwarts, the thrill of staring out at a blue, cloud-flecked sky soon lost its charm. Harry slid along the seat until his hip nudged Hermione's.  
  
"What do you say we try out the Automatic Pilot Fred and George mentioned?" Harry said.  
  
"Good idea," Hermione said. She found the appropriate switch and engaged it. Immediately the dashboard lights blinked.  
  
"Destination?" came a musical voice from nowhere and everywhere.  
  
Momentarily startled, Harry said, "Uh -- Hogsmeade?"  
  
"And you, my dear?" the car said, clearly addressing Hermione. "The driver's authority supersedes that of the passengers."  
  
"Yes," Hermione said, grinning delightedly. "Hogsmeade."  
  
"Done," the car said. The dashboard lights blinked again. The car shifted slightly, the wheel turning itself under Hermione's hands.  
  
"Now," Harry said, scrutinizing the dashboard once more, "where's the overdrive?"  
  
"I can engage that for you," the car said helpfully. But when no change in speed was forthcoming, Harry glanced at Hermione promptingly.  
  
"Yes, please," she told the car. "Overdrive."  
  
The car took off like a bullet, momentarily slamnming Harry and Hermione back against the seat.  
  
"You _do_ have the Deflector engaged, right?" Harry said cautiously. "We don't want to slam into a 747 coming in to Heathrow."  
  
"Of course," Hermione said, in a tone as if she were only stating the obvious.  
  
"Well, then," Harry sighed, relaxing visibly, "nothing to do but sit back and enjoy the ride." Shifting sideways so he could reach over the back of the seat, he muttered, "We still have a ways to go. I know Ron put a cooler filled with sandwiches and pumpkin juice back here. We _did_ learn _something_ from that bloody flight to Hogwarts."  
  
But Hermione's hand was suddenly alongside Harry's head, her index finger tracing lightly over his ear. In a very sultry voice, she said, "Oh, I'm sure we can find somehing more...interesting...to do in the back seat...don't you?"  
  
Harry jumped as if stung by a bee. There was a devilish look in Hermione's eyes that made Harry's blood boil like a cauldron under a white-hot flame.  
  
"You wicked witch," he smiled appreciatively as Hermione began to toy with his glasses.  
  
"That's what it says on the lingerie box, lover," Hermione breathed, removing her husband's glasses and folding them in a slow, suggestive manner.  
  
"You're not..." Harry said slowly, his breathing growing ragged. Sliding away from the steering wheel, Hermione lifted her right leg and placed it over Harry's. Her skirt was riding up tantalizingly, revealing a hint of black lace. "I mean...you don't really...?"  
  
Her arms now around Harry's neck, Hermione leaned in until Harry could see his reflection in the dark irises of his wife's fathomless eyes. "No," she admitted with a smile. "You're right. It was just a fancy. _But_ -- " she added in a throaty whisper, " -- that doesn't mean we can't get in a bit of practice before the...main event..."  
  
Neither knew afterwards if it was just a coincidence, or if the car had been listening to their conversation and taken a hand on its own initiative. But for whatever reason, the seat against which they were leaning flattened without warning, somersaulting Harry and Hermione onto the back seat. The front seat then snapped back into place with an audible click. The two of them stared for a moment, then fell laughing into each other's arms.  
  
As Harry showered kisses over every inch of his wife's face and neck, his mind sought for the proper words to express the depth of the love he felt surging through his body like an electric current. Abandoning the effort as foredoomed, he simply repeated the same tired phrase he had used so often, chafing at its feebleness.  
  
"Do you know how much I love you, Hermione?"  
  
Panting in the grip of her own passion, Hermione rasped, "Yes. I do know. I've always known. But...don't let that stop you from reminding me...every once in a while..."  
  
"Every minute," Harry breathed into a kiss. "Of every day. For the rest of our lives.  
  
"'And if God choose, I shall but love thee better after death.'"  
  
"Browning," Hermione whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "I've loved that poem forever. Mum gave me that book for my birthday."  
  
"Your tenth," Harry said. "I saw it in your mind today. In that moment when I 'became' you, I felt the thrill that you experienced the first time you read it. It was a bit like the way _I_ felt the first time I rode a broomstick. I was never able to understand before just how deeply one can be moved by words on a page. But now, because of what we shared today, I'll never forget it. It's part of me now. Just as _you_ are part of me. The _best_ part."  
  
They melted into each other, their explorations awkward, occasionally tentative and a bit uncertain. But there was no hurry. They had a lifetime to learn the arts, and the mechanics, of love. But of its purest essence they harbored no doubts. It flowed through them like the blood in their veins and the air in their lungs. In the heart of the Soul Chamber they had been tested, and found true. Now and forever, they were One. One in truth. One in hope. One in purity, and in selflessness, and in trust.  
  
And One, ever after, in love.  
  
  


***

  
  
**Author's Note:** And thus do we bring 2003 to a close. The new year will see more postings, though none with quite the level of fluff contained here. Since The Joining was my longest story (and the longest I will attempt for quite some time), I'll kick off the new year with my shortest inventory piece, a two-parter called "The Boy Who Lived." Until then, thanks for reading. 


End file.
